


The Royal Affair

by marauderss_hp



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 56,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauderss_hp/pseuds/marauderss_hp
Summary: O'Knutzy royalty au. that's all
Relationships: Leo Knut/Finn O’Hara, Leo Knut/Finn O’Hara/Logan Tremblay, Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay, Logan Tremblay/Finn O’Hara, O’knutzy - Relationship, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. The Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> some tw before you start reading  
> there will be homophobic comments in some of the chapters and one specifically where there is more than the others, but it hasn’t been fully written yet so when it’s out i’ll say which chapter it is
> 
> chapter one: panic attack

Finn was bored, tired and wanted to go to bed. He had been sitting at this table, studying the same textbook for two hours to prepare for this test with his tutor in the morning. It could be worse, he supposed. He could be alone. But Finn was never alone. In the seat next to him sat Prince Logan, the male heir to the throne of Carth, the neighbouring kingdom of Bardom, where they currently sat, in Finn’s private library. Finn, like Logan, is a prince and is second in line for the throne after his brother Prince Alexander. He didn’t particularly like being a prince, he didn’t enjoy all the responsibilities and duties of running the kingdom. Logan on the other hand loved it. He loved getting involved in his kingdom and the people loved him. He often went down to the villages to visit children and the people who were soon to be his. Finn wasn’t surprised; everybody loved Logan. Unfortunately for him, he did as well. The two princes had grown up together, with their kingdoms being so close to each other and their parents being very good friends. They had the same nannies when they were little and have had the same tutor for the past six-seven years together, despite Finn being a year older, which he teased Logan about endlessly. But he didn’t like being the older one now. He had just turned 18 the previous month and was sitting his final examination on previous kings and queens and the ‘duties and responsibilities of the king’. It was his most hated topic. He often found himself wishing he was just an ordinary boy, not a prince and certainly not to be a king. He let his head wander and fill up with thoughts about what he would be doing if he wasn’t sitting in a private study in his private chambers in his palace. His palace. It was ridiculous.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when a groan came from his left side and he moved his eyes to look at his friend as he closed the 800-page book on the laws of the kingdom and rubbed his eyes. Finn almost melted at the expression on Logan’s face, his eyes bleary with sleep and cheeks flushed from the roaring fire in front of them. He watched as he ran a hand through his brown curls, seeing his fingers flow through them smoothly. He loved Logan’s hair, almost as much as the gorgeous green eyes that were currently staring right at him. He looked away quickly feeling the heat rise to his face and neck and could practically hear Logan’s smirk. He glanced back over and there it was. He was so gorgeous. Finn let his eyes rake over his face but this time didn’t pull away when they caught each other’s eyes. He just let hazel eyes bore into emerald and sat there, now fully facing Logan, staring at him. The younger boy’s already red face began to grow more and more blushed and he eventually tore his eyes away from Finn’s and ran a hand through his hair again, shaking his head slightly, the blush reaching down his neck. Finn loved the effect he had on Logan. He loved Logan. Finn shook that thought out of his head and sat up, closing all of the books and placing them in a neat pile ready to come back to in the morning, to his disappointment. He watched as Logan did the same, the pile not exactly neat and stood up, stretching and cracking his bones. He held a hand out for Finn and he hesitantly took it and suddenly he was yanked from the chair. Not expecting the force, he ended up crashing right into Logan, knocking them both to the floor, gasping loudly trying to catch his breath in between laughs. Before he knew what was happening, Logan’s fingers had found his waist and he was sent back into a fit of giggles as he squirmed on the floor, Logan still attacking him. He stilled suddenly and they both looked at each other. His hair was stuck up in every direction and his eyes had a familiar glow in them that normally happened when Logan let himself go.

Finn loved these moments when it was just the two of them. No parents, no tutors, no advisors. Just him and Logan. When they were alone, they could pretend that they didn’t have to hold up a facade and they let it drop, changing from princes to teenagers in an instant. It was Finn’s favourite side of Logan, the non-serious, carefree side that he saved specifically for Finn. They continued to stare at each other before Logan was inching his face down, Finn slowly coming up to meet him. They let their noses brush against each other before Finn could feel Logan’s soft lips meet his own in a gentle kiss. He sighed into the kiss and put his hand behind Logan’s neck to pull him down further into him. Bad decision. Almost as quickly as it happened it stopped and Logan was up in an instant and across the other side of the room, his eyes wide and hand covering his mouth. Finn used his elbows to prop himself up from where he was still laying on the floor and looked over at Logan. He was back, the strict rule-following Logan that was going to be king one day.

Finn wasn’t surprised, this wasn’t the first time this had happened. They had done this a few times across the year and every time Logan had run away and hid behind his mask. Finn couldn’t lie and say it didn’t hurt. It really hurt when Logan ran away from him, but he understood why he did; if anybody found out… it wouldn’t be good. So Finn let him run away and come back to him, no matter how much it hurt. He huffed out a breath and stood up making his way over to Logan, who could wear a hole in the floor from his pacing. He gently grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around. He found his eyes and deflated seeing the tears shining in them. He knew Logan didn’t want to stop doing this, not at all, but if he didn’t, Finn sure as hell knew he wasn’t going to give Logan up. He couldn’t bear to force to Logan make this decision in the state he was in, so he took one for the both of them. He gave him a small smile and kissed his forehead, ignoring the tear in his heart when he felt Logan flinch away and mumbled goodnight to him, stalking off and back to his chambers. It became a routine, kiss and ignore, kiss and ignore. It was getting to Finn more and more as the days months went on, and eventually years, except as they grew, so did their feelings, so did the extent that they went to.

That is the situation Finn currently found himself in after a morning study, front pressed to Logan’s back on the couch in the library, doors locked. He didn’t know how much longer he was able to fool around with Logan with no strings attached. He also knew that their time together was growing short as well. Finn was about to turn 25 and his parents had been trying to discreetly talk to him about marriage. It wasn’t working. Finn had been putting off marrying someone since the topic first came up when he had turned 21, waiting to see if Logan would ever make a move to the next step in their ‘relationship’ or whatever it was they had been doing for almost seven years. He had made no move, oblivious and guarded as ever, and Finn was running out of excuses to tell his parents. They were also running out of excuses to be around each other. They were no longer children anymore, no longer had the same tutor. It was something that was also present in the back of Logan’s mind. How much longer could he and Finn continue on doing this? He of course knew about the marriages that Finn had turned down, but it hadn’t quite hit him yet that he was turning them down for him, not because he just didn’t want to get married.

Finn had woken up from their nap almost an hour ago, the two of them opting to miss lunch in order to catch up on some sleep before facing reality. He was waiting for Logan to wake up. If he was allowed, Finn reckoned that he would sleep for the whole day, but as usual, he had duties to uphold and his reputation was beginning to worsen as people discovered his lack of enthusiasm for the throne wasn’t getting any better. He felt a shuffle and Logan’s face came into view, his eyes tired and a soft smile gracing his face. Finn started to smile back before the resolve crumbled and he was making a move to get up. He tried not to let it bother him when Logan stood up, barely saying a goodbye to him, and left the room. He ran a hand through his hair, all while wishing it was somebody else’s, and left the library to head down towards his parents’ office room, where they had asked for him to come almost twenty minutes ago. He was always late though, something that people always nagged at, saying that this behaviour would not be acceptable if he became king. He just rolled his eyes in return and emphasised the word if. It was very unlikely that he was going to become king, there were no health problems with Alex, and there was no doubt that he would have children, just a broken marriage. Finn was not going to become king.

He stalked into the office room, closing the door gently behind him, before going up to his parents, bowing respectfully. He knew what this conversation was going to be about. He had heard the rumours that they had found a princess for him to marry, a young girl named… June? He wasn’t sure. He tried not to listen to them and pushed whatever he did hear away from his mind, trying to pretend that it wasn’t happening. He couldn’t do that anymore. He knew that he had run out of excuses. He would be married by the end of the year. Of course, that may seem miles away, it being only July after all… but it would come by fast and he wasn’t ready. He didn’t want this. What he wanted was out of reach and he knew that. Which was why, as of today, he would listen to what his parents had to say and seriously consider it. It wasn’t just about him anymore. The marriage was for both kingdoms, to create an alliance and for a backup plan, as Finn liked to call it, if anything happened to his brother. He knew he should have spoken to Logan about this beforehand, but he usually disappears for two days after their… antics to clear his head. He had to do this alone and unprepared, Logan would just have to deal with the consequences.

“Finn… Finn!” He was snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of his mother, firm and commanding and he looked over to see them both sitting down on the chairs by the desk, staring at him.   
“Are you paying attention?”

“Sorry mother, father,” he answered, taking a seat opposite then. They looked at each other with a look on their face that could only be translated as disappointment. They turned back to him.

“Son, I know you believe that you will never be king, but you are still a member of this family and you have to behave and act like a royal. Not for our sake but for the appearance that is shown to the kingdom. We can’t have a reckless prince who is late and doesn’t pay attention to the King and Queen!” his mother said to him, her voice now calm and understanding. His mother had been there for him when he told her how much he didn’t want this life. She had listened and let Finn ramble on about how much he disliked the life he had. But she couldn’t change it. All she could do was tell him that he was allowed to have fun and be a boy, an ordinary boy. He just had to do it in a way that was acceptable and could be seen by the people. His father, on the other hand, he never told. He knew his father would understand, but he had a kingdom to run. He didn’t have time to listen to his youngest son whine about not wanting the lavish life that he had been born into.

“I understand, I do. I’m sorry.” was all he could say in return. He didn’t mean to be like this. He just couldn’t care less about running the kingdom. He wanted to live his life outside the palace walls, because maybe then he could get what he wanted… who he wanted.

He sat up straight in his chair and looked between his parents, trying to figure out who was going to bring it up first. He certainly wasn’t.

“Son… we know you don’t want to do this and we don’t want it to be done this way either… but it must,” he father started, clearly trying to find the right way to tell him this. “You can’t put this off any longer. We’ve found you somebody to marry. Princess June Calder of Coreder. Now, we want you to meet her before we make any final decisions, you have every right to meet the person you are marrying. But unless you have a genuine, and I mean genuine, reason as to why you cannot marry her, then the wedding is taking place.” his mother finished off, putting it a better way than his father would off he’s sure.

Finn just nodded, not trusting himself to speak right now. This was it. This was the end of him and Logan, their ‘relationship’ and… quite possibly their friendship. He cleared his throat, pushing the tears to the back of his eyes “I’ll try my best to like her mother, I will. When…er… when are we meeting?”

“Don’t stutter, Finn!” His mother scolded. “She’s coming this evening to have dinner and most likely spend the remaining time here until the wedding.”

“And when is the wedding, may I ask?” he whispered, not wanting to know the answer.

“Two months, son. Exactly one month after your 25th birthday…” Finn blocked out the rest of his father’s speech. Two months! He felt all the air leave his body as he thought about how he was going to tell Logan. God, Logan. He felt like crying as he thought about the heartbreaking look that would appear on Logan’s face after he told him the news.

“…Finn? You may go now,” Finn was brought back into the conversation at the mention of his name, cursing silently for dosing out. He nodded and stood, straightening out his robes and bowing to be his parents.

Once he had closed the door, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and sagged back against the door. He ignored the glances he got from the maids walking past and picked himself up, heading into the gardens for an afternoon walk. The fresh air cleared his head and he stood looking up at the sky taking deep breaths in and out. He realised how weird he must have looked when the gardener Remus Lupin looked over at him funny. They got along quite well, but they didn’t speak too much with Finn’s ‘very busy schedule’. He smiled over at him and began making his way over admiring the flowers that were surrounding him. He almost laughed. Even the flowers were mocking him, the beautiful irises clouding his vision. He looked around. He loved irises. 

They reminded him so much of Logan going so far as to their French origin. He noticed the other flowers, in particular the crocuses growing beside them. They matched so well. He made a mental note to thank Remus for planting them together outside his library where he could admire them everyday. He couldn’t take his eyes off of them. He made a plan to research more about crocuses in the library later on.

“Prince Finn? Are you alright?” God, he had to stop daydreaming in public. He looked over and saw a concerned look in Remus’ eyes. He nodded and smiled, laughing slightly at how out of it he was today.

“Yes, yes I’m fine. I’m in a daydreaming mood today apparently. I love the flowers, especially the crocuses and the irises. They go together so beautifully…” he trailed off, noticing he was rambling and saw the amused expression on the gardeners face. It dropped off almost as soon as Finn noticed it. He saw Remus open his mouth, most likely ready to apologise for his behaviour, but he beat him to it. “Don’t worry, Lupin, how many times do I have to tell you? If we are alone you don’t have to be so formal. It makes me feel uncomfortable-not that you are making me uncomfortable… and I’m rambling again.” he chuckled, seeing a smile start to form on Remus’ face before they both started to laugh uncontrollably.

“I should let you continue Lupin,” Finn pressed out through broken laughs, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes.

“Of course, and congratulations on the engagement!” he said before turning back to the patch.

He glanced at Remus confused and patted him on the shoulder before heading to his library. The first thing he looked for, of course, was a book on the meaning of flowers. An iris: symbolises wisdom, hope, trust and valour. Logan in every way possible. Just the thought of him made another soft smile break out onto his face. There was nobody he trusted more than Logan. There was nobody smarter than Logan in both knowledge and mentality. The hope that he had for both his and Logan’s friendship and relationship was unmatched. He decided he would go back to the garden tomorrow and pick a bunch to put in his room. A crocus: symbolises joy and cheerfulness, especially yellow crocuses, which happened to be what was growing outside the window right now. He wondered whether there was anyone who matched a crocus in his life right now. Maybe there was someone out there who could offer him so much joy and cheer that he forgot what life was like before they were in it. He laughed the thought off. He wanted to believe that there was someone out there like that, but Finn had Logan. He would always have Logan. But he was drawn to the crocuses anyways. He would definitely have to pick a bunch to put with Logan’s flowers tomorrow. Logan’s flowers. He liked the sound of that.

He left the library feeling lighter, so much lighter. But he knew it would all come to an end when he met his partner for life this evening, which reminded him; Logan. He wanted Logan to find out about June from him and nobody else. He sprinted as gracefully as a prince could, whilst being watched by supervisors, towards Logan’s room. If Remus had found out just half an hour after the meeting with his parents, then that meant the news was spreading fast. Too fast! He stopped outside the door, panting, trying to gain his breath back, before rapidly tapping against the door. He heard Logan mumble something in French and tried not to let himself smile, before the door opened and Logan was standing in front of him, bleary-eyed and blotched face. Finn immediately became concerned searching Logan’s face for any injury before realising what was going on. Logan had found out.

“Lo, please let me-” he was cut off by a door slamming in his face and he heard the distinctive sound of a lock. “Logan please let me explain, you don’t understand-” yet again he was cut off, this time by the door opening and a sobbing Logan looking up at him furiously.

“What is there to explain, Finn! You’re getting married for Christ’s sake. Did you think you could go this whole time without telling me? I won’t, Finn, I won’t disgrace my family name and kingdom by being involved with a married man, even if it is in private.” he lowered his voice at the mention of their private affair. “How long have you been engaged? Have you been together throughout the whole…thing? No, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know. God, Finn, how could you? How could you?” He turned abruptly and walked into his room, which was now empty, with packing boxes covering the floor and maids packing up all of his belongings.

“Listen, you have to listen to me please!” Finn was begging now, tears also falling down his face as he looked around the room, dread settling in as he realised what was happening.

“No, I don’t Finn. I don’t have to listen to you, not after you have been lying to me all this time. I know you don’t want to hide who you are, I really do, but you didn’t have to hide with me. I would have been able to take the news. More calmly if you had told me yourself, but you couldn’t even do that. I had to find out through people whispering in the corridors. That hurt, Finn, that hurt so much.” Logan sounded so broken at that moment, that all he wanted to do was take him into his arms and make everything better. But he was too late. There was no way that Logan would listen to Finn try to explain the situation.

“Logan, please, you need to understand that I didn’t-“ he cut himself off at the sound of Logan’s sob. His face fell again as he looked directly into the eyes of his best friend… the person he loved. They were bright red and overflowing with a fresh set of tears.

“Finn, please! I don’t want to know” he yelled back to him, turning away and stalking further into his room, picking up items from his desk and placing them inside the box on the chair.

“What…what are you doing? Where are you going Lo?” he whispered, afraid to find out.

Logan whipped around, eyes darkening. “You don’t get to call me that Finn, not anymore. I’m leaving. You can’t honestly expect me to stay here after this do you? I thought I would be able to sit by and watch you marry somebody else from up close but I can’t do it now. Finn, you’re my best friend. You could have told me this as your best friend not… whatever we are-were” Finn let out a sob. “My parents aren’t expecting me back until the end of summer, so I’m staying with my chief advisor, Pascal Dumais and his family until they are ready for me to return, a few hours away. Don’t contact me in any way. You’ll be wasting your time. And don’t come after me. Don’t bother. Now if you’ll excuse me, Prince Finn, I have packing to do. I hope you enjoy your wedding.” he closed the door as Finn was about to reply.

All he could do was stare at the spot where Logan was previously standing and let the tears fall freely down his face. Logan thought he wanted to get married? He thought he had hidden this from him. His hand flew up to his neck and he was struggling to breath, his heartbeat picking up to a furious pace. He felt someone by his side but he couldn’t recognise who it was. His ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton and he could only just make out that somebody was speaking to him. His vision blurred and his knees buckled, sending him straight to the floor, into someone’s arms. They grabbed his shoulders and tried to get Finn to look at them and focus on their face, but he couldn’t do it. He’s lost him, he’s lost him. He felt someone grab his hand and place it over their chest, the slow and steady heartbeat pulsing through Finn’s fingers. He tried to let it calm him down and slow his breathing, his heart, his mind, everything. The panic started to subside after a few minutes and he gained control of his breathing, ragged but smoother than before and he looked up to see his own chief advisor and best friend Oliver Halla, more commonly known as Olli. He let out a sigh of relief that it was he who caught him mid breakdown and not somebody who would most likely tell his parents. He looked towards the door again, glad that Logan hadn’t walked out of his room and saw Finn in a position that nobody had ever seen him before. He barely realised that Olli had hauled him to his feet and was leading him towards his own chambers at the other end of the palace wing, his weight almost fully on top of him.

Once there, Olli sat Finn gently on his bed and rushed to the cabinet on the other side of the room for a cold glass of water and a wet towel. He grabbed a set of pyjamas out of his dresser and laid them at the end of the bed before kneeling in front of Finn, holding the water up to his lips, practically forcing him to drink it. He was grateful though, his mouth bone dry and his throat felt like sandpaper. He finished the glass after a couple of sips and let out a couple more shaky breaths before a cold towel was pressed to the back of his neck, making him hiss. It brought him out of the daze he was still trapped in and his hands found Olli’s his shoulder again. He looked at him through lidded eyes and gave him a grateful look, afraid that if he spoke he would start sobbing again. Olli could tell and instead of prompting him to speak, he reached over and grabbed the set of pyjamas and handed them to Finn. He could hear him tell him to get some sleep before the dinner tonight, but he wasn’t focused, instead, his mind wandered back to the events that led him to be here, in this state. He could feel himself nodding and the warmth had left his side before he could open his mouth to ask him to stay. He didn’t want to be alone in case he fell back into his breakdown, but the door. had already closed behind him. Finn was tired of looking at closed doors. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, now dripping in sweat and started to peel off his robes, replacing them with the cotton sweats and climbed into his bed, feeling small surrounded by the endless amount of cushions and the cover that swallowed him. He tried to clear his mind so he could sleep without the memories escaping into his dream, but he had passed out before he had the chance.

He was woken up by a soft tapping on his door. He raised his head just enough to see out of the window, noticing how the sun was starting to set. The tapping noise continued and Finn shoved his head into his pillow before allowing them to enter, his voice thick with sleep and rough from all of his crying. He saw Olli’s head peek around the corner of the door, his eyes sympathetic. He was so grateful for Olli, all his life he had been grateful for him. They were often found playing together when Finn was little, despite Olli being 8 years older than him. He trusted him with his life, which is why Finn was adamant that he became his chief advisor. He had been studying for the role for years and if Finn had to go through his life unhappily, then at least he would have his best friend by his side and give him the job of his dreams and his parent’s dreams. Olli was always there to comfort Finn. He didn’t even know what had happened to make Finn have an attack as bad as that, but he was there for him nevertheless. He entered the room and closed the door behind him, locking it. He turned and bowed to Finn, who just waved him off and beckoned him over. He sat on the edge of the bed as Finn started to sit up, stretching and popping his joints. He let out a groan, still so tired, and looked towards his advisor expectantly. He cleared his throat before reading out to Finn what was happening this evening.

“The plan for tonight, Your Highness isn’t very extensive,” Olli started, eyes scanning the scroll quickly and he let out a long breath. “You are to come to the library in an hour for pre-meal drinks and to be introduced to Princes June and the King and Queen of Coreder. The invitation has been sent out to a number of people for dinner, those including Prince Logan and his advisor’s family-”

“I…um… I don’t think that Prince Logan will be making it tonight I’m afraid,” he interrupted quickly, clearing his throat and down and back up just as fast giving Olli a desperate look to continue on without asking any questions.

“Right. Okay, anyways. You’ll be having dinner with just your parents and Princess June, then. Your brother won’t be making it tonight, he is held up with meetings and doesn’t want to be involved with any discussions concerning marriage. You then will go and get to know the Princess privately, if that is alright with you?”

Finn just shrugged. “I suppose I don’t have a choice”

Olli just put down his scroll and sighed, turning directly towards Finn. “You promised you would try your Royal Highness. Your parents are expecting you to at least accompany her out to the garden for the evening. It will be over before you even realise.” he tried to tell Finn, but seeing him off in his own world again. “Prince Finn!” Olli firmly said, succeeding at bringing him out of his trance. “I shall leave you to get ready… 45 minutes at most your Highness and I will meet you outside of the library to debrief you once again”

With that, he stood, bowing, before exiting the room leaving Finn alone with his thoughts once more. Just one night, that’s all was the thought that was standing out most. He could do this. All he promised was that he would try to like her, get to know her. He never promised that he would.

Shaking his head, he stood up from his warm, comfortable bed and headed towards his bathroom, opting for a warm shower to clear his head. He just stood under the gushing water, far hotter than it should be, eyes closed and head tilted back, feeling the warm water soothe his tense muscles. He began washing himself, taking his time, trying to prolong this meeting. When he returned to his room, he saw that Olli had laid out his best robes, pressed and perfect. He gloomily dressed and left the room, not bothering to even look in the mirror at his appearance. He quickly made his way to the library, realising he was late and spotted Olli talking to a guard outside the door. His eyes caught Finn’s almost dishevelled figure from running and he immediately headed towards him, muttering to himself under his breath. He tried to sort out the mop of red hair swallowing his features and let his eyes scan across the rest of him, nodding to himself when he saw that Finn was able to dress himself adequately. He then ushered Finn towards the door before clearing his throat and opened it, allowing Finn to enter first.

Finn didn’t know what he was expecting. In his head, Princess June had just been a blank, faceless person who he was deemed to spend the rest of his life with. He had never tried to picture what he thought she would look like. She was beautiful, that much even Finn couldn’t disagree on. Finn tried not to look at her in too much detail and opted for bowing to her and her parents before giving his parents a tight-lipped smile and sat in the armchair opposite. The champagne was the first item that caught his eye and he quickly swallowed the whole glass, trying to be discreet, but failing as he saw Princess June’s amused expression from the corner of his eye.

“So, Prince Finn,” he startled at the mention of his name and turned to face the king, “How did you take the news of this arrangement?”

Finn sat there silently for a moment, trying to think of a way he could say this without sounding so uninterested in both the conversation and the marriage. “I am unsure at the moment.” At the confused looks he continued on, “I still do not know anything about Princess June. After tonight, I’m hoping that I will feel more secure and comfortable once I get to know her more.” he phrased, inwardly cringing at himself with how much he was lying.

“Understandable, Your Highness.” Finn heard June speak for the first time that evening. “I too am not completely certain about the engagement, but I feel over time we will grow to like each other.” he looked up at her, a grin etched to lips and he couldn’t help but smile back. Even if he didn’t grow to love her as a…wife, he was sure they would become good, if not great friends.

After a few more minutes of dull conversation, Finn only chipping in when it was necessary to, the group headed into the dining area, June sitting opposite him and their parents either side. Finn looked around the room and saw Olli in one corner, reading the scroll again for the thousandth time this evening and another woman in the corner, discreetly hiding away but noticeable to everyone in the room. June followed his gaze and settled upon the lady as well before turning to Finn.

“That’s my lady in waiting, Heather, your majesty.” Finn was surprised, not expecting to get an answer. “I’m sorry for startling you, Finn, I saw you looking perplexed.” he only nodded in return.

The doors to the dining room opened and the kitchen staff entered with dishes full of different kinds of food. Finn could only hope that they had made pasta, his favourite or else he wasn’t sure he would be able to distract himself from the discussion. When all the plates were served, there was to his dismay no pasta. The door slammed open again, and all heads turned to a young boy entering the room, carrying a bowl of…pasta. Finn didn’t know this man, but he was already grateful for him for saving the evening. It was only after he placed the dish down that Finn could get a proper look at him, and god Finn never wanted to look away again.

“I’m so sorry Your Majesty, I forgot that this was in the room…” the man rambled on, before being jabbed in the side by an older woman.

“It’s quite alright. You must be the new chefs, Eloise and…Leo, is it?” his mother asked, but she looked uninterested. She was only involved in who was cooking to make sure that there was no tampering with the food.

“Yes, Your Majesty, and I’m sorry for my son’s behaviour,” Eloise said before shooting a look at Leo who shied away slightly before smiling at his… mom he supposed.

That topic of conversation died almost immediately and a new one started whilst they began eating. Finn just looked at Leo, his blonde hair shining from the lights hitting off it. He let his eyes shamelessly sweep across the tall, gorgeous man’s body, not even trying to conceal it, knowing everyone was far too deep into their conversation to care. He felt eyes on him and looked up to catch Leo’s, his breath catching in the back of his throat at the baby blue irises that were staring directly in his own. He let out a shaky breath as the corners of Leo’s mouth rose up, a charming smile gracing his face, producing the most beautiful dimples Finn had ever seen. He watched as the young cook’s face began to blush slightly at Finn’s gaze and he felt some sort of triumph at making him feel this way. In the back of his ears, he could hear the conversation drawing closer as if they would soon be asking his opinion on whatever they were now talking about, but he didn’t have it in him to tear his eyes away from Leo. He smiled back at him, almost going as far as raising his eyebrow before catching a hold of himself. What was going on? Was he attracted to Leo? Logan had only just told Finn that he was moving out of the palace and he was forgetting him this fast? He moved his eyes away from Leo instantly, the smile dropping from his face and he could hear a cough from his direction before he was out the door with the rest of the kitchen staff, heading back towards the kitchen. Finn slumped backwards in his chair, filled with guilt. He didn’t mean to look at Leo the way he did. But he couldn’t help but be fascinated by him. Logan was always prodding in the front of his head and most likely always will be, and for the moment he allowed himself to forget both of the boys that had corrupted his head and look over at his parents and their guests.

“So, Finn, tell me about your academic results…”

The dinner was as successful as a forced event could be and Finn was relieved when everyone had finished their meals. But he knew now that he had had to take Princess June out to the gardens to get to know her more. Finn wasn’t dreading it as much as he thought he would, knowing that he could still make a friendship with her. So he got up from his chair and went around the table to June, offering her his hand after pulling out her chair.

Finn loved the garden on summer nights. It wasn’t as cold as it would be any other time of the year, and there were often clear skies so you could see the stars. Tonight, the sky was full of them and to Finn’s delight, the night was lit with thousands of fireflies. Finn adored fireflies in the night; when he was little, he and Alex used to try and catch them in a jar. They were hardly ever successful, but they were the happy memories he had of Alex, not the ones he had now.

He led her out to the front of the palace to the grand fountain, and watched as her face lit up at the sight of it. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other since they left the dining room, but it wasn’t an awkward silence, no…it was nice. She quickly ran over to the bench in front of it, and looked back at Finn, a bright smile on her face as she beckoned him over. He laughed and walked over to her side.

“So, fiancé…” Finn outwardly cringed at the term and quickly went to apologise when he heard June let out a hearty laugh. “Yes I suppose the term is quite strange. Tell me something about yourself.”

“That’s a very open-ended question, Your Highness. But I suppose I can find some secret to spill. I’ve never left this kingdom in my entire life.”

“Really! You’ve never left? How come?”

“Well…”

The conversation flowed so freely with June. It wasn’t forced and he didn’t feel the need to lie to her either. But he didn’t want to marry her, no matter how much he was beginning to enjoy her company. They were laughing and having a good time together.

“Okay, okay, you’re being serious? You and Prince Logan once played hide and seek with your nanny and were left hiding for four hours?” June asked between laughs.

Finn smiled fondly at the memory of him and Logan when they were little, when things were easier. He didn’t even realise he hadn’t answered the question and June was looking at him, almost knowingly. He cleared his throat before answering. “Yes, we did. We were quite a handful when we were little. Still are I suppose.” he laughed.

“Are you two still close?” she continued on and Finn really wished she hadn’t.

“We were up until this afternoon. We had quite the row outside his chambers…I doubt we’ll ever be the same again.”

“I don’t believe that!” he looked over at her, a fierce look in her eyes, “He sounds like he means a lot to you and by how you’ve described your relationship, you mean a lot to him as well. Don’t give up on your friendship over a silly argument!”

“I’d love to say it was a silly argument, I really would.” he smiled sadly, before blinking away the tears that formed in his eyes. “How did you enjoy dinner?” was all that he could come up with.

“Oh it was so delicious, I don’t think I’ve ever had pasta that good before, especially from a cook that young. I heard he was only 19! 19 and he can cook like that!” she exclaimed passionately, hands waving all over the place, almost catching Finn a couple of times. He just laughed.

He heard a door open, and looked towards the side of the palace to the back door of the kitchen. There he stood in all of his glory, placing the rubbish bags outside. The boy who had taken over his mind, despite them never speaking to each other. He watched as his face glowed from the light of the fireflies and his eyes softened as he saw him attempt to catch some in his hands, giggling softly. They made eye contact again, and both their smiles widened as Leo waved over to Finn before heading back towards the kitchen, glancing back over shoulder to give him one last smile. Finn was in love with his smile. It was so young and innocent and he hoped it would never change.

“Oh look! There’s Prince Logan over there!”

Finn whipped his head over to the direction June was pointing in and his heart stopped. Yes there he was. Packing up a carriage with all of his belongings that he kept in his chambers at Finn’s palace. He watched as Logan instructed the guards where to place everything and saw him turn back to look at the palace for most likely the final time. He looked…peaceful. But that all changed when he caught sight of Finn and unfortunately June sitting besides him. The peaceful look melted off of his face and was replaced by hurt and Finn watched as it began to crumble. Before Finn could stop her, June was waving over at Logan, clearly not understanding what was going on, and she was met with a dirty glare sent directly to her. June dropped her hand slowly and looked down to the floor. Finn was still staring at Logan, as he climbed into the back of the carriage, sending Finn an equally dirty glance. The carriage pulled away and unlike Leo, Logan didn’t glance back over in his direction, he only pulled out of the gates and left, going far away from Finn and his longing heart.  
Shaking his head, he looked down towards June. She lifted her head and looked towards him as well slowly bringing her hand up to his face, wiping away the tears that he didn’t even know had fallen.

“Come on Princess. It’s getting late and cold, you should be getting to bed.” he stood shaking off the cold from his body and helped June to her feet before accompanying her to the door. They walked through the hallways in silence again, although now it had definitely turned awkward. They reached her room and Finn bowed, taking her hand and kissing it.

“I see what you meant by never being the same,” she mumbled under her breath. Finn had hoped that they would leave this conversation for the morning when Finn had more time to come up with a reason why Logan was so rude.

“I’m sorry you had to witness that Princess. I wasn’t expecting him to react as bad as he did.” he didn’t give any explanation as to why he would act bad in the first place, but June had a slight feeling that she knew. She forced out a smile and curtsied, kissing his cheek.

“Goodnight Prince Finn,” she said quietly into the silence.

“Goodnight Princess June” he said back just as quietly.

She opened the door and walked into her room, throwing him one last glance before closing the door. Finn just sighed and rested his forehead on the door. He was drained. He wasn’t expecting this day to go so horribly wrong when he woke up from his nap this morning with Logan in his arms. He trudged back towards his chambers and stopped short when he saw a box outside of his door. Bending down, he opened the note that was on the top and almost cried again.

Prince Finn,  
Here are all the items of clothing that I found in my chambers that belonged to you that I didn’t wish to take with me.  
Prince Logan.

He let out a choked sound and picked up the box, heading into his room. He placed the note down on his bed before opening the box. Everything that Finn had ever given to Logan to borrow was in there, from pyjamas to oversized sweaters from their study sessions. The tears began falling down his face again as he picked up every item and brought them to his face, Logan’s scent still lingering. He stopped as he saw the sweater that Logan was wearing just this morning as they studied together. He pulled it over his head and knocked the box and note to the floor, climbing into his bed, curling up with the sweater pulled up to his nose, not even bothering to change out of his robes. He laid there for a moment, letting the events of the day playback through his head before turning on his side, pulling the sweater impossibly closer.  
He let himself cry, sobs racking his body as he realised this was the closest thing he might ever get to holding Logan again.


	2. Chapter Two

Finn woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, the light from the sun making him groan and bury his head deeper into his pillow and hide away. His face was rough with dried tear tracks and his throat was sore and aching. He slowly started to rise into a sitting position, cracking his bones as he went and reached blindly out to the bedside table to retrieve his glasses. After fumbling around for them and putting them on, Finn reached over to the glass of water on the same table and gulped it down in only a couple of sips. He let the glass fall onto the covers of his bed, and he debated whether or not to get up and start the day, or slowly sink back down into the warmth and comfort. As tempting as the latter option sounded, Finn groaned yet again and swung his legs out to the side, standing up and stretching, the cold breeze from the open window making him shiver as it reached his bare stomach. He yawned and pulled the sweater back down and made his way into the bathroom, hand combing through his uneven hair.

For the first time since two days ago, Finn let himself look in the mirror and he was taken aback by the reflection staring back at him. His eyes weren’t his normal golden brown, but were instead dark, so dark, almost black. They matched perfectly with the circles under his eyes, evidence of how badly he slept last night. He had hoped for a full nights sleep, and was instead met with his mind waking him up at least every hour and displaying him with a roll of memories of him and Logan. It just made him sad and he tried and tried to go to sleep with a clear mind, but he just kept coming back to look at Logan’s face as he climbed into the carriage to leave last night. Finn never wanted to see that look from Logan, he especially didn’t want to be the person who caused it to appear in the first place. He shook his head gently and tried to clear his mind and get ready to leave his room and put on a brave face. He had purposely ‘slept in’, ignoring all of the knocks and gentle voices beckoning him out so he didn't have to face June for breakfast. He liked June, he really did, and they were sure to become great friends, but he knew that she would be wanting an explanation as to why Logan had been so angry to see her last time. He felt like he could trust her, and he wanted to tell her, so that maybe they could downplay the whole engagement when they were alone. But it wasn’t just his secret to tell. The whole reason they kept it to themselves is because of how scared Logan would turn every time he thought about somebody finding out about them. Telling June would be releasing Logan’s biggest and worst nightmare on him, and he had done enough damage to their trust as it was. This was something that he would just have to deal with one his own, hopefully one day he’ll be fine with that.

He opened the door and quickly surveyed the corridor before stepping out and making his way down to the dining area. His parents would have most likely left some food for him for when he finally decided to make a start to the day and if they didn’t...well it gave him an excuse to go and see Leo. Leo. There was something about him that made Finn so fascinated and desperate to get to know him. He didn’t know whether it was his eyes or dimples, or maybe just how sweet he looked. He’d never even spoke to the boy and he could already tell that he would be the nicest person he’ll ever meet in his life. So maybe a part of him was hoping that his parents had forgotten to leave him any food or there wasn’t enough to have for a proper breakfast. He rounded the corner and stalked into the room, surprised to find that it wasn’t empty, but at the same time, he expected it.

He had guessed that his brother had the same thought that he did and waited up in his chambers until he was sure that nobody would be waiting for them to join anymore. This was the first time he had seen his brother since the scandal had been released, and he wished he had been a better brother towards Alex when he looked up from his plate. Finn stopped in his tracks as he saw the greasy, unruly hair, the black circles under his eyes and the overall tiredness etched into his face. His heart broke for his brother. He wouldn’t have been able to handle himself as well as Alex had done to the public if it had been him in his shoes. Everyone had tried to give him space to...grieve or forget about the woman who had tore him apart all those weeks ago. It seemed that he wasn’t quite done with the process just yet.

Realising that he had been staring at him for entirely too long, he made his way to the other side of the table and sat directly opposite Alex, giving him a gentle smile when he noticed that his eyes had followed his every move. He hated how untrusting his brother now was, even towards him, the person who he turned to for everything. He piled the remaining food onto his plate and decided to go visit Leo anyways, and maybe ask him to make him a special dish, just for him. He let the thought wander his thoughts for a moment, before he heard a clatter of metal and looked up to see Alex with his head in hands, his fork dropped off to the side of the plate.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, not wanting to freak his brother, but had no look as he watched him flinch at the sound of his voice. He looked up to meet Finn’s eyes in his own and shrugged, shaking his head slightly and slumping back into her chair.

“I don’t know anymore. I don’t fucking know!” now it was Finn’s turn to flinch, having never heard Alex use such profanities before. He wanted to go around the table and kneel in front of his brother and hug him tightly enough to to piece him back together again. He knew that would do more harm than good.

“It’s okay not to be okay, Alex,” he started, looking straight at him, pouring every emotion and feeling through his eyes and hoping that Alex could feel how much he cared.

“You can say that all you want Finn, you’re not the future King. You’re allowed to express your feelings as much as you want without the backlash. You can be who you want and do what you want. You can get away with that!” Alex pressed on, his voice raising.

Alex couldn’t be further from wrong. He couldn’t express his love for Logan without backlash. Even if he isn’t the future king, he’s still a prince and he doubts the kingdom wants a prince in love with a man representing the Royal Family when he toured other kingdoms. He can’t be who he wants for the same reason and he wouldn’t be able to handle the look of disappointment his parents would give him, this time for a worse reason than being late for a meeting. He can’t do what he wants. He can’t love and be with Logan without everything their families worked for crumbling when the public would find out and the riots would begin. He couldn’t get away with it. He wanted to scream it to Alex, tell him he’s not the only person with an image to uphold, but pushed the words down. This was a conversation that could never be spoken. Not even to Alex.

He sighed, raking his hands through his hair as he watched Alex burn holes into him, his stare icy and cold. He had no idea what he could say to try to convince Alex that he could be upset. He settled on leaving the conversation at that and waited to see if Alex had anything more to say to him. The silence dragged on for well over five minutes before Finn made a move to leave, but promptly sat back down when he heard him begin to speak.

“This is just something that I have to get over, for the sake of the kingdom and the people and...for my own sanity!” he shakily told Finn, but it seemed like he was trying to convince himself of that more than him.

Finn stood up and walked around the table, taking his time to make sure that Alex was comfortable with him coming over. He didn’t make a move to tell Finn to stop and back away, so he continued on and knelt in front of his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around to face him. He gave his brother a sad smile and sighed, raking his hand through his own hair, before moving it upwards to mess up Alex’s. He smiled again, but this one was a happy smile, the first in many weeks.

“I’m here for you, you know that. Whenever, whatever...talk to me. Okay?”

“...Okay,” he mumbled back, placing his hand over Finn’s and tapping it a couple of times before standing up, grabbing an apple and making his way out of the dining room, turning and smiling at him before closing the door.

Finn didn’t stand back up for a good two minutes after his brother had left. He hated that his brother was so...broken...and that nobody could do anything to help. He truly loved that girl, anyone could see that. He had no idea how Alex would ever trust somebody again, let alone be able to take another wife and produce an heir for the kingdom. He really hoped that Alex would get better soon. If his parents had any reason to believe that he wasn’t going to be able to be king because of his state of mind, all eyes would immediately be on Finn and his worst nightmares would be coming true. He would have no choice but to prepare himself to rule once his parents’ stepped down if Alex was not capable of fulfilling his duty. The thought alone made Finn shudder and he stood up, brushing off any dust from his trousers and grabbed an orange off the table before heading to the garden. He needed the fresh air to clear his head once again and perhaps talk to Remus. He always knew how to cheer him up, and give him any advice. But then again, Leo was just in the room over. He could always go to him. There was no doubt in Finn’s mind that Leo would make him feel better. As much as he wanted to see his face, however, he knew that he wanted to be in the best state possible before trying to stir up any conversation with the young man. He wanted to make a good impression on him, of course. So he turned in the opposite direction towards the back doors and away from the kitchen. Leo would have to wait.

Leo was desperate to see Prince Finn and he had no idea why. Maybe it was because he had the best smile he had ever seen. Maybe it was because he looked like he had the kindest soul he would ever meet. Maybe it was because Leo hadn’t felt this way about a boy he hadn’t even spoke to in a very long time. The last thought made Leo think just how stupid he was being. He had never even spoken to the prince before. For all he knew, he could be cold and horrible. But even the thought of that didn’t sound right. He had only seen him twice, never interacted with him or knew anything about him. But he was fascinated. Finn didn’t seem to care less about the kingdom, which made Leo confused and apprehensive. What kind of prince didn’t want to be involved with the running of his kingdom? He thought maybe it was because he was probably never going to be king, but he didn’t know whether he wanted to get to know somebody who had no thoughts or feelings about the matter anyways. 

He brushed those ideas aside. He didn’t even know Finn, he couldn’t judge him based on how he acted at a dinner the first time he had ever seen him. He wasn’t going to let it sway his decision. He was still desperate to see him. To see the smile up close and to see just how kind his soul was. But was Finn even interested in seeing him again? He was just a chef after all. Finn was a prince with a kingdom. He wasn’t anywhere near the social status that he was. Based on how he looked at him last night, though, something about himself had been interesting to Finn. He had spent a long time letting his eyes rack over Leo’s body when he served the food last night. Surely that meant he felt the same? No, Leo, stop! He couldn’t let this distract him from his job. He was lucky to be given this opportunity in the first place. Being a cook in Bardom was a dream come true for Leo and cooking for the king and queen was something that he would never forget. He couldn’t afford to cost not only his job but his mother’s job too. They couldn’t go back to Gworen. Sure, at least it was still part of Gryffindor. At least it wasn’t a kingdom in the country of Slytherin. He shuddered at the thought. He was lucky to be where he was today, after everything that had happened in his short and...sweet life so far. With that thought at the front of his head, he stepped out into the garden, a list of herbs and vegetables in his pocket, ready to start on the feast for this evening.

Finn reached Remus at the far end of the garden, arranging a bouquet of flowers along with the other gardeners. It looked like they were preparing for something. Had he forgotten an event? He shook his head; whatever it was he was sure that he would find out soon enough. Remus had his back facing him, giving Finn the perfect opportunity to sneak up on him. He knew that everyone around would frown upon this, but he really didn't care. Not anymore. But he decided to be nice. He had to try and make an effort, and if he was going to start with someone, it was going to be Lupin.

“Morning, Loops, can I call you Loops? I’m calling you Loops. What’s with all the flowers?” he rambled, watching as the gardener’s eyes widened in surprise and saw the amused look from yesterday return.

“Good morning, Your Highness. Loops, eh. Always the creative one. The flowers are for tonight, Price Finn,” he said, as though Finn was supposed to know what tonight was. 

“...Okay. You’re looking a lot happier today. More cheerful. What am I missing, Loops?” he asked with a teasing smile, watching his face turn red.

“You are missing nothing, Your Highness. You seem to be spending a lot of your free time in the gardens pestering me these past few days. What happened to the library being your special place?”

He knew that Remus meant no harm with the question. It was no doubt the first of many he would be getting. With Logan gone, Finn had no idea what to do with his time. He would always make time to spend with Logan, normally having no free time at all. Now it felt like all he had was free time and nobody to spend it with. He didn’t see the look that Lupin gave him as he zoned out reliving the memories of yesterday.

“Anyways. You should be getting ready to welcome your guest, Prince Finn,” Remus tried to tell him, but he was back in his own world. He sighed and moved onto the next set of bushes, leaving the prince to his thoughts.

Finn snapped back into the reality minutes later, feeling drained from going through everything that had happened. He really needed a nap before going to visit his parents and with nobody stopping him, he placed his hands in his pockets and turned away. But a mop of curly blonde hair turned him back around.

“Leo!” he turned around hearing his name and saw Prince Finn rushing towards him. His eyes widened and he quickly turned back towards the kitchen door to compose himself. He wasn’t expecting to run into him this early in the day. He glanced down and internally screamed when he saw the state of himself. His hands were covered in dirt and his knees were filthy from where he had been kneeling down picking carrots. He waved his hands around frantically for a moment, trying to think of a way he could become acceptable to be seen by the prince but he had no luck. He couldn’t wipe his trousers without getting more dirt from his hands, and he dread to think what his face looked like. He just knew that it had been smeared with soil from the carrot patch. He sighed and threw his head back, taking deep breaths before turning around to face Finn, who was almost directly in front of him. Leo stumbled back slightly, not expecting the closeness, and being as clumsy as ever tripped over his own feet. He dropped the vegetables in his hands and his eyes went wide with embarrassment as he felt himself falling, before a pair of arms circled his waist, catching him before he had the chance to hit the ground. He gasped when he looked up, his face milimetres away from the prince’s, arms clinging onto the older man, trying to keep himself upright. Finn was staring straight at him, making no move to set him back on his feet, and it took everything in Leo to not glance down at his lips, peeking out at him in the corner of his eye. Unable to stand the closeness much longer, he coughed lightly, snapping Finn out of whatever daze he was in and he was suddenly stood up again, the prince a few footsteps back from him, running a hand through his hair, blush rising slightly across his cheeks. Leo didn’t know what to do. He stood for a moment, wringing his hands together, mind racing on what to say, how to react. All he could think of was reaching down and picking up the dropped vegetables, glancing up at Finn’s face, an expectant look evident and an amused smile thrown towards him. He coughed again and straightened up, pulling down the sleeves of his shirt before turning to look at the kitchen door. He could make a run for it. It was only a couple of seconds away and he could escape from the embarrassment. But Leo wasn’t stupid. He knew that would just cause more harm than good, especially if he didn’t thank the prince for catching him. He slowly turned back to the front, Finn's form turning calmer, and he stood casually leaning on one leg, arms crossed over his chest, muscles straining through his cotton shirt.

“Thank you, Your Highness, for catching me. Did you need something?” he tried to say in an even voice, standing as casually as he could whilst feeling like his every move was being followed with watchful eyes.

“Yes, actually. I was hoping you could take a walk with me. It’s a lovely day, I was thinking I could show you more of the palace?” 

Finn looked so desperate for Leo to say yes that he almost did straight away. But he stopped himself as he went to open his mouth. Doing this, being this close to the prince wouldn’t be good for his feelings. He was trying to stop feeling this way towards the prince and it wasn’t going to help if he was wandering about the castle grounds with him. However the look on his face was too hard to say no to, and Leo found himself agreeing before he had the chance to argue it in his head again. But it was worth it when he saw Finn’s face light up, and he was suddenly walking forwards to meet his strides as he began heading to the other side of the palace, away from the kitchens where Leo really needed to be right now.

“I can’t go missing for too long. Tonight is an important dinner after all.” he said as he reached Finn’s side.

“It seems tonight is an important night. Why, I have no idea, but I have a feeling I will find out this evening.” he answered back, glancing in his direction every so often.

This was one of the reasons why Leo was so wary of Finn. He didn’t seem to have any idea at all as to what was happening around here. He knew more than the prince did and he found that concerning. He tried not to let it get to him that he was working for somebody that didn’t care. Maybe there was more to it than Leo knew. He knew not to judge people, he had promised himself he never would. Which is one of the reasons, he supposed, that he decided to come on the walk. He wanted to get to know Finn before he made a judgement about him. So he brushed his comment aside and took in the scenery around him. He saw Finn’s eyes on him and he turned to face him with a questioning glance.

“How do you like the palace? Are you enjoying it so far?” He asked, turning forward, directing them on a different path.

“It’s a lovely place. A lot nicer than my old home, I can tell you that. But I suppose every kingdom in Gryffindor looks as beautiful as this. The stories about the other kingdoms definitely say so. I’d love to visit them all. I've always wanted to travel the place. See every kingdom with my own eyes,” he answered honestly.

“So why don’t you?” Finn’s question took him off guard and he stared at him. “What? You’re young. Travel while you have the chance. You don't have the responsibilities that some people do. Take advantage of that and do what you want.” he finished.

Leo was rendered speechless. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t heard it all before but he wasn’t expecting someone who didn’t even know him to tell him what his family had always told him. His mother had practically begged him to go his own way and not follow her here, to enjoy his life and then come back to them. But how could he leave his parents with nothing. He couldn’t take their money and leave them dry while he went out into the world. Not after everything they have done for him.

“I may be free from responsibility, Price Finn, but I am not exactly fortunate when it comes to money. My parents have given me the same speech time and time again. In other circumstances, where I wasn’t taking my parents’ life savings perhaps I would. But until I have enough of my own money saved, I’m staying here. At least it’s somewhere nice. At least it isn’t a Slytherin kingdom or my home.” he pulled a face at the thought of being anywhere but Gryffindor.

He watched Finn nod besides him and the conversation quickly dropped to a comfortable silence as they roamed the area, Finn occasionally pointing out the names of flowers, and himself telling the prince the different types of herbs growing in his backyard. It was nice. They didn’t feel the need to force the conversation, it flowed freely. Time was slipping by, and Leo was failing to notice how Finn had already brought him past this particular fountain three times. 

“How long are you planning to stay in Bardom?” he was brought back to reality by Finn’s question.

“We never really discussed it. Only me and my mother are here now. My father is still in Gworen, but he should be joining us in a few months. Apart from that we have no other family. We have nowhere else we need to be. Why do you ask?”

“I enjoy having you around. I barely know you, yes, but I want to.” he answered simply.

Leo felt himself blush and desperately tried to change the conversation. “Who else is around the palace who doesn’t live here? I’ve seen people drop in but I don’t actually know who stays here.” he asked.

“Normally it’s just my parents and my brother. Oh and Log-” he stopped suddenly shoulders slumping and a cold expression forming on his face. “Prince Logan of Coith did live here until yesterday evening when he left to live with his advisor in the country.” he said in a monotone voice. 

Leo, clearly not understanding that he was crossing dangerous territory, continued the conversation. “Oh. Why did he leave? Were the two of you close?”

“We were...best friends. Inseparable. I never thought that he would leave. But we had a...disagreement on my marriage. He...didn't like how I was marrying for the kingdom and not for love. It escalated and he left soon after.” he said, starting to get angry at the questions.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked,” Leo apologised, quickly, eyes trained on the ground, embarrassed for going too far.

“You didn’t know. I’m sure we’ll get over it soon enough. We have to,” Finn mumbled the last part under his breath, clearly not meaning for Leo to hear it but he did. He didn’t bring it up, though, he knew it wasn’t his place.

They continued on, the silence now turned awkward, before Finn pointed out another flower and it was suddenly back to normal. Normal. Leo could have laughed at how he sounded. He hadn’t even known Finn for a day yet and he was already thinking like this. It was crazy. He was crazy. They walked further and further, laughing about past memories and Leo telling Finn where he learned to cook, blushing at the praise he got from the prince about the meal from the previous evening. He did eventually notice that he had to get back to the kitchen and prepare the feast for the night, not wanting to leave but knowing that he had a job to do.

“I hate to cut the conversation short but I really must be heading back and so should you. We both have places to be right now, and I don’t want to be the cause of your lateness.” he stumbled through the words, glancing around, trying to recognise his surroundings. He had no idea how far he was from the palace.

“I’m sure you can be spared for a moment, Leo. The night is young. Let us continue with the tour and we can get back to our lives later. I’m not done talking to you yet. I want to get to know you, on a more personal level” Finn shot him a blinding smile and Leo could see himself falling for Finn’s doe eyes. Finn was flirting with him and Leo was losing his mind.

But he couldn’t stay much longer. He didn’t have time to deal with Finn’s flirting, not today. Any other day he may have begged him to flirt with him, show him that he wasn’t imagining the looks that he gave him the first night they met. But today was an important day for Leo. He had a lot of people to cook for, a lot of people to impress. Yes, he’d cooked for kings and queens before, that was his job. There was more than just the king and queen tonight, though. It was Prince Sirius Black first night back in the kingdom and he was determined to make him a good meal. He knew he shouldn’t be putting so much pressure on himself, but after the fiasco of last night, he did not want to make another mistake, not in front of people like this. There were also the joys of cooking for Prince Finn again, and despite cooking it last night, he found himself thinking of making spaghetti carbonara again. He knew it was repetitive and wouldn’t look good to anybody else in the room, but Finn had expressed how much he had enjoyed it when they were on their way back to the palace and he wanted to make him happy. His mood had drastically changed from the night before, he guessed because of the events that he had told him had happened. He was sadder, much sadder, and he wanted to do anything to make him feel better again. Even if it meant looking bad in front of countless kings, queens, princes and princesses. He’d try anything if it meant that Finn was better. He’d cook him anything, say anything, go anywhere. Anything to never again see the helpless, dejected look on Finn’s face.

“I would love to get to know you better as well, but I must start on the feast! You understand, don’t you?” he tried again to get Finn to lead him back to the castle. If he stayed out here any longer there was no way he would go back.

He watched as Finn’s face dropped. He jerked his head to the right, and Leo could see over the hedge an orange glow shining in the distance. He turned back to the prince and smoothed down his sleeves before throwing him a bright smile.

“I’ll see you later tonight, Your Highness,” he watched Finn give him a half-hearted grin and he turned, heading further into the garden before Leo could argue that he should be heading back too.

He let out an exasperated sigh, and checked to see if he still had all of his herbs and vegetables, before following the light towards the open kitchen door, seeing his mother stood outside, glancing around the area. He hadn’t realised he had been gone that long. It wassn’t anywhere near close to being dark, he hadn’t been gone for long enough to have to be searched for. But even so, he sheepishly headed towards her, giving her a sweet smile before scooting past her, and placing the dirty veg into a bowl to take back outside and wash. He sighed, bracing himself against the bench, closing his eyes. He had no chance, no chance. But why did he want this so bad. Finn was engaged to June, who he couldn’t, as much as he tried to, hate. There was also the situation with Prince Logan. He never mentioned it, but Leo could tell that there was something between him and Finn, something that had ended badly that previous evening. He felt a soft hand grab his shoulder and he turned to the concerned face of another chef, Dorcas. She raised her eyebrow to ask what was wrong but he brushed her hand aside and headed back out. As he reached the door, he stopped, watching the Prince make his way back to his chambers, he presumed, his hands tucked into his pockets and eyes trained on the floor. He shook his mind of all thoughts of the Prince, focusing his head back to the task in hand.

Finn didn’t think this would be so hard. He expected the words to flow easily from his head onto the paper but he had been sat there for twenty minutes with no words written on the parchment yet. He knew that Logan didn’t want to hear from him, but he couldn’t just give everything up because of an argument that was his fault to begin with. So he racked his head searching for the right words to set this right. He wrote and crossed out and wrote and crossed out. He couldn’t form the sentences, not that could be easily read. He tapped his fingers on the table. He studied English why couldn’t he get the words out.

He began again, wincing at the formality of his words as he addressed the letter. And then the words poured out of him, filling two rolls and then three and then four. Once he started, he couldn’t stop and he was getting up to grab more parchment when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The sweater. He picked it up and placed it on the desk as he continued writing, desperate to get his words out to the point where his writing was almost unrecognisable. He read over the letter once, before sealing it in the envelope and addressing it to the prince. He rushed around the room and found a box, piling the sweater inside and closing it, the letter placed on top. He checked outside. It was still light, it couldn’t be past three. It would only take under two hours for the letter to reach Logan if he sent it out now to the fastest guard.

He rushed out of his room, brushing past Olli as he was making his way there. He only heard parts of what was said but stopped at the name ‘Prince Sirius’ and ‘arriving soon’. Of course! Sirius was here to stay until the wedding. That’s why everyone was fussing around. Then his eyes widened in realisation. If Prince Sirius was here for dinner, then there was no doubt that Pascal Dumais would be here as well. Logan’s chief advisor, and if he knew Pascal, which he did, he knew that he would try and force Logan to come with him. He quickly set the box down and took out the letter, filling to the last page. He let out a relieved breath seeing an empty space and took the pen from his pocket and began to write one last final message. As quickly as he started he finished and was off again, throwing the box into the arms of a guard and sending him on his way immediately before rushing back to his room to get ready. He now had another reason to be glad that Sirius Black was here to stay.

Logan saw the letter sitting on the table as he entered the room and it was almost enough to send him back out again. He had told Finn not to contact him. It was one of his only wishes. Why couldn’t Finn just accept that he didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. He stepped closer towards the crumpled letter and took it into his hands, delicately. He turned it over, going to open it, when he sighed and turned it back to the front. Finn’s handwriting was so neat, it was something that Logan was always envious of. He loved anything to do with books and writing, so it was no surprise when he could write perfectly. Logan on the other hand despised writing and tried everything to get out of doing it, making Finn write down his essays while he told him what to write. The thought of their memories made his heart clench and he looked at his name scribbled across the envelope. Finn could have gotten away with one of his many nicknames for Logan when they were talking or swapping notes privately, so he tried not to let it hurt when he saw ‘Prince Logan’ instead of ‘Lo’. He was shocked at the writing on the front. He’s never seen Finn write as messy as this. The words were sloppy and wobbly and it almost made him believe that this letter wasn’t from Finn after all. But it was sent here with a gift that was most definitely from him. 

Curled up in a box under where the envelope had laid was a sweater. Again, he sighed, not wanting to accept the gift, wanting to pack it all up, the letter included and send it back off to Bardom, to Finn. He lifted the soft material out of the box and shook it out, trying to see which one he had been given. He scoffed when he saw it was the one he had been wearing during their study session yesterday morning and almost threw it back in the box thinking about how thoughtless Finn was for sending him something so meaningful to him. But instead, he brought it up towards his face, his nose and took a deep breath, moving it away again just as fast. There was a significantly strong smell of Finn that hadn’t been there when he was wearing it that morning. He took in the look of the sweater, creased, almost as if it had been worn to bed. That’s when it hit Logan that it had been worn to bed and it took everything in him to not start crying again. Finn had worn it to bed last night when Logan was sure it would have still smelt like himself from the morning. Why would he send this to him? Was he trying to rub it in his face that he couldn’t get away with wearing them anymore? Or was it the fact that Finn knew that this was Logan’s favourite sweater, not just of his, but of all the sweaters he owned too? It had broken him to leave it in the pile, taking him a good five minutes to finally put it down and leave. In a way, he was glad that Finn had sent it back to him. He may finally be able to sleep, Finn’s scent hugging him through the night. But he was still torn at the fact that this is the closest he would get to Finn again and be able to hug him like he used to. He couldn’t hug him at all anymore. He would never get to kiss him like he used to. Even talk to him like he used to. Everything had changed in just one day and Logan wasn’t sure if he could handle what was to come.

He looked at the letter again, hands itching to rip open the envelope and read every word written on the parchment. But something in his head stopped him. This letter could have anything inside. An apology, a plea to talk to him again, an...invitation...to the wedding. That thought alone put him off and he was shoving the letter inside a box before he had even realised he was doing it. He grabbed the sweater and placed it inside as well, for good measure. He wanted no reminders of Finn. None at all. Which was how he found himself rushing around his room, plucking any items of clothing that Logan couldn’t bear to leave behind, he needed something to remind him of Finn. the box was piling up, more and more items shoved inside until Logan stopped and took a breath. He closed the lid, purposely not sealing it, and carried it over to the closet where the rest of his belongings were kept. He cleared a space and roughly dropped the box down before slamming the doors shut, leaning his forehead against it, breathing heavily. He didn’t know how long he stayed there. Only that he was broken out of his trance by somebody calling out his name softly from the doorway.

“Logan?” he turned to face the other side of his room, seeing the worried eyes of Pascal Dumais, more commonly known to him as Dumo, staring back at him.

He tried, so hard, to genuinely smile at him, but he couldn’t and his advisor knew that. So he didn’t push and instead came and rested against the bed frame, beckoning the prince over to sit beside him. He sighed, knowing that he wasn’t going to get out of this conversation no matter how hard he tried. Dumo was worried about him, he could see that. He was worried when he showed up in front of his door with no warning, no explanation, just tear tracks drying on his cheeks. The family didn’t push him for an explanation last night, but he knew he couldn’t put off the conversation for much longer.

“I’m sorry for turning up unannounced, I should have a sent a letter when I decided to leave-”

“Don’t fret, mon fils, you’re always welcome here, you know that,” he was interrupted by Dumo, who placed a gentle hand on his back. “Now are you going to tell me what got you in the state you were in yesterday or am I supposed to keep guessing?”

“It’s...complicated,” he wanted to end it there but Dumo threw him an unimpressed look and he continued with a sigh, “I got into an argument with Prince Finn. I decided that it wasn’t worth staying there anymore. That’s all.”

“That’s all? You and Finn have never been without each other since you first met. Non, I refuse to believe that this is all over a fight. You don’t have to tell me the details, but I need more than this. Especially if I have to see him tonight. I don’t want to be making the assumption that he hurt you…” he trailed off as Logan glanced up at him.

“Hurt me? He would never intentionally hurt me...at least I thought. But this...this was out of his control...this was something that he couldn’t stop. And seeing him tonight? Quoi?” 

“Prince Sirius has returned to the kingdom, he’s staying until the wedding,” Dumo didn’t miss how Logan tensed up at the mention of Finn’s engagement, but moved swiftly passed it, “I’ve been invited to dinner. The prince is like a son to me, everybody knows that. It’s not an invitation that I am going to reject. Which brings us to the next matter. Are you coming?”

“W-what?” Logan spluttered. Did Dumo not hear anything that he had said. “Non! No I will not be going. It’s bad enough getting letters from Finn, I certainly do not wish to see him at this moment. The argument is still too fresh!” the argument will always still be too fresh.

“You can’t hide from him forever, Logan. There are certain duties of a prince that you must follow, including keeping alliances with other kingdoms. Don’t throw away your ally and best friend because of something you couldn’t agree on!” Dumo exclaimed.

Logan wished he could just tell him everything, fall apart in his arms and reveal the true nature of his and Finn’s closeness. But he couldn’t. If anybody found out...he didn’t want to think what would happen. So he put his walls back up, higher than before and made his mask colder. He wasn’t going to let this break him. But he couldn’t see the prince.

“I am sorry Dumo...but I can’t. I can’t.” he stood and walked to the other side of the room, not wanting to see the disappointment in his advisor’s eyes. He heard him sigh behind him, before the floorboards were creaking and the door was gently closed behind him.

Now he could let his mask fall. Now he could let the walls fall down. Only when he was alone he had to remind himself. Don’t let anyone see he shouted in his head over and over and over again. So he sobbed. He sobbed until there were no more tears left for him to cry, throat painfully dry and eyes forcing themselves to keep open. Only when he was alone! Don’t let anyone see!

Finn wasn’t sure why he was putting so much effort into this evening. There was always the possibility that Logan wouldn’t even show up. It was more likely that he wouldn’t than would! But he couldn’t help but hope. Hope that by some miracle Logan would come and let him explain the situation. He knew it was risky sending the letter and the sweater wouldn’t have made it any better. But he had to try to explain it. He knew that Logan wasn’t going to read it, no, he would’ve either ripped it to pieces or thrown it in a box, but he couldn’t keep it bottled up. He had to send it to him. He had to hope.

The knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts and he turned to see his brother standing with his head poked around the corner. He didn’t even bother to hide his surprise when Alex swung the door open to reveal that he was in his formal evening robes. He didn’t think that he could come tonight. He knew that his parents would be forcing him, but they tried to force him yesterday and that was to no avail. But he lightened up when he saw his brother smile, a real smile and let out a soft laugh at his brother’s face, one Finn hadn’t heard in weeks. It calmed his nerves about the potential of seeing his...best friend again. But he had to focus on his brother right now. He had to make sure that his transition back into society was safe and smooth. He couldn’t lose his brother again. The first time had left him heartbroken and he had Logan to fall back on when he cried after Alex refused to look at him. He wouldn’t have anybody this time if things went south. He would be on his own. So he was doing this for himself as well as Alex. They both needed somebody right now.

Side by side, the two brothers walked towards the dining room. They would be skipping the usual pre-meal drinks, with Prince Sirius needing rest after his long journey here. He hadn’t been gone too long, three months at the most. Still, long enough that Finn had missed him. People had never expected a friendship to bloom between the princes, but they had so much in common that it would be weirder if they weren’t friends. They both could relate to not wanting to be king or run a kingdom. Finn loved having Sirius there when he visited. He enjoyed the company of the slightly older man, somebody who he could go to for advice. He, of course, had his brother and Olli as well, but they took their jobs very seriously. He couldn’t talk to them about his lack of enthusiasm for the role. He would be met with lectures that he had already received from his parents. With Sirius, none of that mattered. He could talk about it freely and not fear being misunderstood or taken as a selfish person.

He pushed open the door, greeted by the sounds of laughter and loud conversation. They smiled at each other, and walked towards the centre of conversation, a crowd forming around none other than Sirius Black. Finn quickly surveyed the area, trying not to make it obvious that he was seeking someone. But somebody caught his searching eyes and was heading towards him.

“Prince Finn, it’s nice to see you again,” he said, leading him slightly away from the crowd.

“It’s lovely to see you too Mr Dumais,” Finn replied, looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching their conversation.

He turned back at Pascal’s sigh, “You’re searching for him, yes?” Finn nodded hesitantly in reply. He had no idea how much Pascal knew. “He didn’t want to come. Said that your...argument was still too fresh and he didn’t want to see you yet.”

Finn couldn’t help but let his head drop. He knew, he knew in his mind that Logan wasn’t going to come, so why did he feel so disappointed. He nodded again, looking up at Pascal, expecting to see hatred or disappointment in his eyes. Instead all he saw was sympathy. That was good. It meant that Logan hadn’t said anything...excessively bad about him. It gave him hope.

“I expected as much...how...how is he?” he whispered, concern evident in his eyes based on the advisor’s growing sympathy.

“He...is better now than he was last night. We weren’t expecting him to arrive, especially not with swollen eyes and tears streaming down his face,” he couldn’t stop himself from flinching, tears now growing his own eyes. “Sorry. But he seemed better today. Still sad but...better.”

He nodded once more and stepped away, heading back towards Sirius, desperately trying to control his breathing before he freaked out and lost control. He couldn’t lose control, not here in front of everyone. He shook himself out of it and surveyed the area again, this time just to see who was here. Still in the centre was Sirius, whose attention was directed towards him, watching Finn who was still shaking slightly. Surrounding him were Princess June and her parents, with his own parents on the other side. Just off was his brother, speaking to Sirius’ advisor, James Potter and his fiancé, Lily. Technically speaking Sirius wasn’t supposed to have an advisor, no longer in line for the throne, but they had given him one for protection against himself. He struggled a lot when he first arrived and the kingdoms had collectively decided to have someone watch over him. They weren’t expecting the two of them to become so close. They were like brothers. He saw Olli off to the side speaking to Kasey, his brother’s advisor. They were often seen together, mostly talking about the two brothers' schedules but they were close as well. They were joined by Natalie Winters, Kacey’s girlfriend. Pascal had moved from the corner of the room and was now speaking to Princess June’s lady in waiting, Heather, who he had seen the night before. The place was crowded, busier than Finn had thought it was going to be. It was just missing one person.

He flinched at the feeling of someone grabbing his shoulder, and he looked forward as he saw Sirius standing close to him, leaning down slightly, concern written all over his face. It was clear that he had asked him something, but he hadn’t been focused. He internally slapped himself. He had to stop zoning out on people.

“Sorry, Your Highness, I wasn’t paying attention. Say again?” he said sheepishly.

The concern never left Sirius’ face, but he chuckled, standing upright again. “I asked how your night was going, Harzy? What’s with the formalities, eh?”

“Sorry, sorry...just out of it today. I’m good, but never mind me! How was your journey? Settling back in okay?”

“Oui, it was good, tiresome but good. It’s exactly how I remember it, the palace,” he laughed slightly, “I say that as though I've been gone for years. Though I must ask, it seems to get busier and busier every time I come back. I don’t remember all of these people being here at the beginning of the year. You must introduce me.”

Before he could answer, he was being whisked away by Sirius dragging his arm over to June and her family. They looked up, rather shocked at the two princes bounding over to them, but they soon got over it and smiled up at them.

“I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure of meeting you yet,” Sirius started, and quickly nudged Finn with his elbow, making him groan and glare at him. He just stared down at him, eyes travelling to the family in front of him. Finn rolled his eyes.

“Prince Sirius, this is the king and queen of Coreder and their daughter Princess June my...fiancé. Your Majesties, Prince Sirius.” he tried to get the introductions out of the way quickly and remove himself from the scene but saw Sirius’ eyes light up.

“Fiancé, eh? Well then you have my congratulations. You two must be excited, especially you, Princess. It's every girl's dream day?”

Finn watched June give Sirius a tight smile, “We most certainly are!” It was fake, Finn could tell it was fake, he bet even Sirius could tell it was fake. Her parents didn’t seem to notice, however, and smiled at their daughter. 

The conversation carried from there, talks of what dress the princess would be wearing and the food that would be served at the wedding. Finn saw the disinterested look on June’s face and wouldn’t be surprised if his face matched. So he did the best he could to distract them both from the conversation. He waved his head slightly, catching the Princesses attention and smirked at her before narrowing his eyes and refusing to break contact. June caught on instantly and a competitive look crossed her face before she changed her stance and looked back at him with a similar smirk. He didn’t know who broke contact first. Only that he was being led to the dining table with everybody else and the cooks were coming out of the doors.

Leo had never been as stressed out as he was right now. He was getting ready to bring the dishes out to the dining room and he was triple checking that all of the elements were here. Last night was not a very good introduction, and now he had to deliver food to Prince Sirius, someone who Leo had always looked up to. Not everyone could escape from Slytherin and live to tell the tale. Not everybody could leave the abuse of Gaelin behind, give up the throne and come to the Gryffindor borders. He had always considered Sirius to be some kind of hero to the people. Living proof that people aren’t their parents. Of course people had been wary of him at first, some still are. He hadn’t been disowned yet, still the Prince of Gaelin, but no longer first in line. No, that honour went to ‘golden boy’ Prince Regulus. Leo had tried to hate Regulus for not leaving with Sirius, for believing in his parents’ and the country’s prejudice beliefs. But he felt sorry for him. Not everyone could do what Sirius did. At least with one heir left, there wouldn’t be a war directed to the kingdoms of Gryffindor. It was a shame that Regulus was the buffer for it, getting everything that was once inflicted on Sirius and him now only on himself.

He pushed the door open, carrying three trays at once, his eyes immediately finding Finn’s at the table. But he quickly looked away, his eyes moving across everyone seated and his nerves rose again. His mother had said that he would be cooking for a lot of people but he wasn’t expecting this many. There must be at least fifteen of them in the room. Had he prepared enough? He glanced at the trays in the other cooks hands, counting them off in his head. God, please let there be enough! He stood opposite Finn with carbonara in one hand and two different salads in the other. He smiled down at Finn who was looking up at him with a soft, delicate expression on his face that Leo couldn’t read and he wished he could. He wanted to get to know Finn well enough that he knew every emotion he was feeling by the look on his face and the way he sat. It would never happen, though, and he had to keep reminding himself that before he fell two hard. A prince and a cook would never work out. A prince with a fiancé and a cook would never work out. A prince with a fiancé and a complicated relationship with his best friend, who was also a prince, and a cook would never work out. He pressed out a silent groan as he realised that everyone had already placed their dishes down and he was making a fool out of himself yet again. He took another deep breath, glanced at Finn one more time who was still gazing at him, and left the room back into the kitchens.

Dinner went well. Finn was glad that Leo’s carbonara was there. It was almost as though he knew he would need it to get through the night of weddings talks. He wasn’t the only uncomfortable one, Alex on his left glaring down at his food whenever the topic was brought up and June to his right who just sighed and leaned back in her chair, her focus quickly moving to the fray in the napkin. He couldn’t, however, say that it flew by. No, he was there for hours and it felt like he was there for days, they had whizzed through their mains and desserts and were now drinking champagne and talking about everything and anything. He wanted to go to bed or go to the garden or be anywhere other than in this room. He nudged June gently with his foot and she glanced over at him discreetly. He nodded his head in the direction of the door, and brought his hand up to his mouth to imitate a yawn. She understood and sat up straighter in her chair, leaning over slightly and let out an over exaggerated, but believable, yawn. Her parents glanced over at her and she kept looking down, closing her eyes slowly and quickly opening them again. Finn smirked. She was a good actress.

“Are you tired, dear?” her mother asked and Finn glanced over to her, trying to look like he had only just noticed. When she nodded, he answered before anybody else had the chance.

“Let me accompany you back to your room, Princess. It's getting rather late after all,” it wasn’t, but nobody seemed to notice, except Sirius, who stood up with them. Finn looked at him in confusion.

“If it won’t be too much trouble for you, Princess, I need a word with the Prince quickly. It won’t take long.” he promised, looking between the two of them. He smiled widely when he saw June shrug, and said his goodbyes before leaving with the two of them, hearing Alex start to leave after them.

Once they had closed the door, the three of them let out a breath, collectively leaning against it. They began the walk back to June’s chambers, Sirius following behind, in a comfortable silence. They said their goodnights, promising to catch up over the next few days and left towards the garden area. 

“So, what did you need, Sirius?” he asked as they sat on a bench just outside the door.

“An excuse to leave,” he chuckled. “It was getting incredibly boring there. The conversation was too serious-don’t make the joke!” Finn closed his mouth as soon as he opened it, grinning at his friend.

“It’s always a Sirius conversation lately. All they talk about is the wedding and I know they mean no harm, but I wish they didn’t do it in front of Alex, y’know?” He liked talking with Sirius. He didn’t have to sound formal or speak proper English.

“Ah, yes...I heard about that. Terrible, terrible woman!” All he could do was nod in agreement. 

It was a beautiful night outside. The stars were out and the sky was clear, the moon full and bright. There were many people wandering the garden, but nobody of much importance to the two of them. Except perhaps Remus who often travelled the garden at night. He looked over at Sirius to see him staring off into space. He tried to see what he was looking at. He was staring directly at Remus. Maybe there was something behind him. He shook his head slightly. 

“As much as i’d love to continue on with our conversation, I think we should both be heading off to bed,” he succeeded in getting Sirius to look away and the two of them headed back inside.

“We do need to continue this conversation though, Harzy. There is a lot we need to catch up on,” he gave him a knowing look and Finn turned away before he gave Sirius anything else to be concerned about.

“Goodnight, Pads.” He could practically hear Sirius’ smile at the nickname and the prince said his goodbyes and headed off to his chambers.

He wondered if he went outside that Leo would be out there again. He enjoyed their conversation today, and it seemed that the cook did as well. But he was holding himself back and so was Leo. Finn because of Logan. But he didn’t know why Leo was so guarded. He suspected it was something to do with his past home, he didn’t seem so keen on it when they spoke earlier. He wanted to find out though. With that, he closed the door to his room, tired out and ready to sleep for days.

Logan was tired and he wanted to sleep. His mind was racing, however, and a part of him decided to stay awake until Dumo returned and subtly talk to him about Finn. He didn’t want to, and he shouldn’t. But he did. His mind was full with Finn’s face and he tried and tried again to clear his mind. It was only making him more upset. And he tried to stay awake, but his eyelids drooped without his permission and he was out before he realised.

Leo laid awake in his quarters. It was late and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. But a certain redhead was on his mind. He wasn’t alone though. There was a faceless man next to him. Logan. He knew nothing about him, but wanted to know everything about him. Everything about his and Finn’s friendship, relationship and anything else the two boys had. It was the only way he could put his mind to rest that he wasn’t inserting himself where he didn’t belong. He knew that Finn wasn’t interested in June, anyone could see that. Logan was a different story. He rolled onto his other side and let the faceless man and the man he was beginning to fall for plague his dreams.


	3. chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so this was posted as three separate parts on my Tumblr but it seemed easier to just combine them together. so this is a long one.

The sky was clear. The air was clear. The moon was lighting up the night so brightly that he wasn’t even sure that it was actually night. The stars shone down to him, swarming all over the sky like paint splatters on a canvas. Leo felt like he was in a painting sometimes. All around him, the scenery was like something out of a gallery, the way the fountains in the garden were placed and how the towers of the castle were so spread. He turned his focus back to the sky. He never realised how much he missed the stars until he wasn’t able to see them. There were very few nights in Bardom where the sky was so clear that he could see them properly, where he could watch them reach and cross the whole sky for miles upon miles. When he was little he used to lay like he was now and count the stars, not getting very far and often sending himself off to sleep. He started counting them tonight. He was so focused and so zoned out that he didn’t realise somebody had come and laid down beside him, watching him as he watched the stars twinkle at each other. He turned his head and smiled at Remus. There was this new friendship blossoming between them and he was grateful for Remus being so caring and welcoming to him. He knew why he was here and he wasn’t sure whether he was ready to have this conversation yet. The events of this week flashed through his head as Remus began to open his mouth.

**Monday**

It had been a week since Leo’s encounter with Finn. He had seen him around the palace and had spoken to him as often as he could, but they had never spent time together for longer than five minutes. Not like the walk in the garden. Leo missed him. He missed his smile and the way that Finn would ask about his life and how his face lit up whenever Leo walked into the room during dinner, and would purposely stand opposite him just so he could have the chance to stare at him for that one minute that he could. He missed being asked about his day and in turn asking Finn about his. He was hoping that this week they would get to spend more time together, open up to each other more. The chances of that would be slim. Finn spent all his time with his brother and Sirius, Leo always in the kitchen and garden. Finn was never away from duty for more than an hour at a time and even then, he always seemed to be busy with something. It was most likely the plans for his birthday, only two weeks away. Which meant that the wedding was nearing closer and closer. The tension was clear around the castle with both Finn and June busying themselves whenever they were supposed to have a meeting. There were times where Leo was in the garden and he would see Finn sprint out of the door away from the meeting and run deep into the garden, not coming back out for hours after. Leo often wondered what would happen if he followed him in. He never did.

The past week had been terribly boring and Leo was running out of things to do. There was nothing important for him to tell his diary and when he went through the pages that Sunday night he wasn’t surprised to see no entries from after his and Finn’s walk. He had wandered the east side of the castle grounds which Finn had shown him too many times to count between the weekdays and the weekend he spent with his mama. He wanted to make friends. That was his plan for this week and he hoped that he would find somebody other than Dorcas to spend his time with.

There wasn’t a great deal to do around the palace when you are a cook. Once you are done with your part of your job, you are free to do what you wish. Leo was found either in the public library, hiding between the rows with Dorcas, finding some ridiculous book about etiquette or talking to the gardeners when he needed the fresh air. He had taken a liking to Remus Lupin, though the two didn’t speak often. Leo could tell they were both too quiet and shy to start up a conversation with somebody they had barely met, him more so than Remus. Which was why he was surprised when Remus had willingly walked up to Leo that Monday afternoon when he was sitting on the bench near the flowers, admiring them and remembering how passionate Finn would speak about them. Irises he remembers then being called. Remus had sat down on the bench next to him and stayed there, not saying a word. Leo glanced over confused as to what was going on and why he had come all the way over to sit near him if he was just going to be silent.

“Are you enjoying it here?” He stilled slightly, the tone in Remus’ voice making him feel as though he was being questioned and it made him nervous.

“I-I…um-“ he stumbled out, stopping himself when he saw the raised eyebrow on Remus’ face.

“Why are you so nervous? It was only a question, Leo.” His tone was still firm and Leo was beginning to get scared.

“I…don’t know. I don’t know. You…hmph.” he huffed when he saw Remus’ face break out into a smile and he bent over clutching his stomach, deep shouts of laughter erupting out, drawing attention to the pair.

“I-I’m just messing with you, I’m just messing with you,” he wheezed out, sitting upright again and looking at what Leo suspected to be an annoyed expression on his face. “Lighten up a bit, yeah. You’re just with me, there’s no need to be so serious. It’s not like I’m the prince!”

Leo wished he didn’t have to be serious with the prince. He wanted to break down those walls that had begun crumbling in front of him the other night, he wanted to be able to help build him back up. But he was just a cook. Finn was a prince. Remus was right, he was only allowed to talk seriously when he was with Finn and he had to remember that and start now. He wasn’t allowed to let this new attraction distract him. The way he was going he was going to end up losing both his job and his mama’s and he couldn’t do that to her. So he decided right then and there that he couldn’t talk to the prince the way he had done before. He couldn’t. He had to start seeing the situation as it was. Cook and Prince. Separate. Unconnected. As it should be.

“Hey, you still with me?” He was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder and he schooled his expression, turning to Remus.

“I’m still with you,” he smiled brightly to the gardener and watched him return the smile. He liked Remus, he really did. He was sure that the pair of them would grow closer over the next few days. Time would tell.

“So, how have you been liking it here? You and the prince seem to get on great,” there was a glint in Remus’ eyes and Leo couldn’t tell what it was.

“He’s very nice. Prince Finn has made me feel as welcome as possible and I love it here. Every day is so different and the people here are wonderful,” he answered, moving to sit further towards him.

“Leo, there’s no need for such compliments, really you do make me blush,” the gardener teased and Leo shoved him slightly to the side. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it here. I tend to be a friend to the new members of staff that join us, to make them feel more comfortable, but since there haven’t been any for a while I haven’t had many people to talk to. You seem like a nice person. I think we’re going to get along well.”

Leo smiled at that. He was truly grateful. Remus would be the first friend he had besides Dorcas. He was desperate to call Finn his friend, but he wasn’t. He was the Prince and the person he cooked for. Nothing more.

“I think we will too. How long have you been working here for?” He asked, getting more and more comfortable with him.

“Almost six years, I think, but I tend to lose track of time around here. But it has been many years. I’ve switched between many jobs here…” He seemed as though he was just going to leave it there, but Leo gave him a look and grinned when he rolled his eyes, continuing on. “I’ve been a gardener twice, at the very start and now. But I was a servant, a carriage boy, and the man who oversaw Prince Sirius the last time he came. But since he is not always here, I returned to my post of the gardener and haven’t taken it up since. It is very unlikely that I will have that job again. They choose a different person every time. It was…enjoyable. I liked it. I love being a gardener though. How about you? Is it just cooking, for you?”

“Cooking is everything I could ever want to do. I’ve always loved to do it. I wouldn’t know what I’d do if they switched me to a different position. Or my mother. I’ve only ever cooked with her, and I’d very much like to keep it that way.”

“You wouldn’t like to be in a position where you work closer to the prince? You would do very well, he seems to trust you greatly.” He asked innocently it seemed, but there was something there that Leo saw but just didn’t understand.

“It would be nice, it would. But I think I do best in the kitchen, away from other people for the majority of my time.”

“Not a very social person, I take it. I am not either. I only ever speak to Prince Finn, and Prince Sirius and Prince Logan when they were here.”

“I didn’t know you were so close to both princes. Especially Prince Sirius. I’ve looked up to him for a long time now and would love to meet him myself. What’s he like.”

“He’s…incredible. Very brave but at the same time there is something holding him back. I assume it’s the aftermath of what he did, he is only just beginning to trust again. But he seems to be doing well so far. He’s polite and has a kind soul, anyone could see that. You chose a good person to look up to, Leo, a very good person!” He saw the blush before Remus could feel it crawling up his neck and he covered his cheeks, coughing slightly, turning away to hide his rosy face. Leo peered at him curiously. That seemed like a very nice thing to say about someone that he only oversaw. Were they friends? They seemed so.

“I’m glad I did. You seem to know him well then. They were very kind words to say about him.”

“They were very nice indeed,” came a new voice and Leo whipped around to see Prince Sirius himself standing there. “Remus,” he nodded in his direction and the blush rose up again. He then turned to him. “And I don’t believe we have met…”

He snapped out of his gaze and cleared his throat slightly, standing up to bow to the prince who laughed it off and told him there was no need for such actions. “I’m Mr Knut, Your Highness or just Leo. The new cook.”

“You’re the ‘pasta boy’,” he nodded. “ There is much praise around the castle for your food, you should be very pleased with yourself. It truly was delicious.” The prince shot him a smile.

“I-thank you. Thank you so much!” He stammered out, the blush now covering his face and he was sure his dimples were on display from how wide he was smiling.

“Nonsense! It is only the truth. Now, if you don’t mind, Leo, I need to have a private word with Mr Lupin,” he looked in his direction.

“Of course. It was lovely to meet you Prince Sirius and thank you again. I’ll see you sometime later, Remus?” He asked and got a distracted nod in return, as he left with the Prince into the woods outside of the gates. He wasn’t sure people were supposed to go there, especially not the prince, but he didn’t dare call them out on it.

He walked back towards the kitchen, feeling refreshed and ready to start on the cooking. He saw Prince Finn from the corner of his eye and he caught his gaze. They smiled at each other, both looking as though they were going to head over when they stopped. They smiled again and continued on their original route. This was fine. He could always admire from afar.

**Tuesday**

Finn was sure he was going to die. From what he had no idea. From the thoughts running through his head of two beautiful boys. From the excitement that his birthday was in two weeks. Or maybe the realisation that he was getting married in a month and a half. No. no, he was going to die because of how stupid he currently was, walking down the hall to the door to the kitchen to see one of said beautiful boys. His heart was pounding. Did Leo even want to see him again? They had good times together, he was sure that Leo felt the same way. But he hadn’t made any move to come and talk to him yesterday when they both ran into each other. Finn couldn’t say anything, though, he hadn’t made a move either. Maybe it was because he was a prince and Leo was what people would call a commoner. Maybe that was what was going through the cook’s mind as well. They both probably thought the same thing: they are too different. But Finn would be damned if he let that get in the way of this newfound…relationship with the younger man.

“Relationship,” he scoffed, shaking his head slightly and stopping just before the door. “If only. Friendship more like,” he continued to mumble to himself.

He took a breath and pushed open the door, allowing the smell of cooked meat and sauces of every kind to fill his nose. He closed his eyes as he took in the aroma, smiling slightly. He opened them and his smile widened at the sight. Leo was dancing around the kitchen, humming and in his own world, pans on the go and bowls in his hands. He couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable he looked right now.

“Gah!” He watched as Leo jumped out of his skin and whipped around to meet his eyes, wide and surprised. “Don’t scare me like that, Your Highness. I could have ruined all of this food,” he grumbled and Finn burst out laughing again.

“I-I’m sorry, Leo, I’m sorry,” he managed to gasp out, leaning against the door laughing.

Leo glared at him, but the corners of his mouth softened and he was laughing as well. “Did you need anything, Prince Finn?”

Finn pulled a face at the formality of Leo’s words. “First, I think we know each other well enough for you to just call me Finn by now,” he said, pointing a finger at Leo and shaking his head.

“Prince Finn, as happy as I am that you believe that, it wouldn’t go down very well with everybody else. I would love to call you by just your name, but not,” he glanced around quickly. Finn didn’t even realise that they weren’t alone. “Not in front of other people,” he smiled warmly.

“I can agree with that. Second of all, if it’s not too much to ask, I missed lunch this afternoon and I’m not sure I’ll be able to last until dinner. Cook me something?” he asked, maybe changing the story slightly, but Leo did not need to know that.

“It is my job to cook for you, Prince Finn, of course I will,” he set down the bowl on the bench and rubbed his hands together, trying to make them as clean as he could. Finn smirked at that. “What would you like?”

“What would I like? Something special. Something just for me,” he took a couple of steps closer to Leo, blocking out everybody else in the room as he watched the man blush and hide from his gaze. He knew anybody watching their interaction could tell that he was talking out of line, but he didn’t care. Nobody seemed to be paying them any attention anyway.

“Or equally, you could pass me one of those apples beside you, we can skip the lunch plans and I could take you for a walk on the other side of the palace. Get to know you some more?”

“Hmm. Sounds intriguing. But you can’t expect to tell a cook that you haven’t eaten any lunch and expect to get away with just an apple! How about I make you some lunch, and you can take me on a walk once you’ve finished?”

“I suppose I can agree to that.” He grumbled slightly, but there was a smile there.

“Something just for you, huh? I’ll see what I can do,” Leo mumbled back, looking up and smiling slightly, dimples there but faint. Finn wanted them fully on show.

He watched as Leo scrambled around the kitchen, eyes searching for different ingredients and suddenly the bench in front of him was piled full. Finn raised his eyebrow as he continued to put more and more food down. He saw Leo glance up and finally the dimples that he hadn’t seen in over a week resurfaced and he found himself smiling back unconsciously.

“So what’s on the menu today, oh great cook of mine?” He teased lightly, leaning forward onto the bench, resting on his elbows.

He saw Leo swiftly survey the room and it was only then that he noticed that the two of them were by themselves. “That, Prince Finn, is for me to know and for you to try and find out!” That made him smirk. He liked this side of Leo.

He watched him as he cooked for him, watched how precise and how careful he was, how he scrunched up his nose with concentration and his brows drew together. He saw that cute little smile cross his face when he did something right or he was proud of what he was doing. Anybody could tell that Leo was passionate about cooking and Finn was so grateful that he got to watch Leo in action. He discovered all kinds of things about him that he loved and he felt like he was getting to know him more even though they weren’t talking. Just watching.

“Leo?” Finn turned his head to see another cook in the doorway. She noticed the Prince instantly and went to curtsey when he held a hand to stop her. He didn’t care about formalities, not from anyone, not when they weren’t necessary. “I-um. You’re needed out here, Leo.”

“Is it urgent?” Leo hadn’t even looked up from where he was finishing off the last touches to Finn’s lunch. “I’m in the middle of serving Prince Finn.” Finn groaned internally, almost dropping his head down to hit the table. Just Finn!

“Well, not urgent. Your mother wants to speak to you,” this, as it seemed, got Leo’s attention and he lifted his head, face contorting into one of question.

“My mother? Why didn’t she just come in? Is everything alright?” Finn could sense the nerves running off him and he wondered what Leo was thinking to be so worried about this conversation.

“Everything seems fine. She just requested that you meet her outside. Something about missing ingredients, I think,” the cook, Finn realised he didn’t know her name, sent a warm smile to Leo before she went back out the door.

He turned his attention to the boy in front of him and watched him wipe his brow and throw his head back, groaning. It was heartwarming to see him so annoyed to leave.

“I’m sorry, Finn, but I have to go see what is going on. Your lunch, luckily, is finished, but I’m afraid I can’t stay with you whilst you try and figure out what it is. So, take this as a reason to come and find me again, and tell me what you thought of your special dish. Then you can take me on that walk,” Leo grinned, before bowing, causing Finn to smack him gently on the arm. He burst out laughing and left the room, turning back to wave at him before he left. Like he had done that night in the garden the second time he saw him.

Finn turned his attention to what was placed in front of him and his mouth began watering almost instantly. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out what this dish was, but there was no way that he was going to pass any of Leo’s cooking. He greedily grabbed the fork that was next to the plate and took a huge portion of food, bringing in up to his nose to smell how delicious it was. He gently placed the fork in his mouth and almost groaned at how amazing it was. He had never tasted anything like this. He began shovelling more and more into his mouth pausing only to take a drink of water from the cup that Leo had given to him. Why wasn’t Leo cooking lunch every day? It was a waste to leave this talent only for one meal of the day. If his lunches taste like this he could only imagine what he could make or breakfast.

A cough from behind snapped him out of it and he turned in his chair, mouth still stuffed with food to find his brother at the door, stifling a laugh and wearing a wide smirk. He tried to smile back but realised that probably wasn’t the best idea with the amount of food still in his mouth. He swallowed it down and turned to grab his drink before finally smirking back at Alex who could no longer hold back his laughter. He rolled his eyes at his brother and went back to shovelling food back into his mouth, not wanting to waste any of it.

“Do you need something, dear brother?” He asked after he finally finished, turning fully to face Alex.

“Yes. Mother and father wish to see you in the hall. They are finishing up the final preparations for the ball and they need to talk to you about getting your robes fitted. Something of that sort, anyways. They sent me for you.”

“Right. I’ll see if I can find Leo first and then I’ll head over,” he jumped up, heading towards the door.

“Leo? The young chef? What for?”

“To thank him for making my lunch. We needed to talk anyway.” Finn wasn’t lying. They desperately needed to talk. The two of them, from Finn’s perspective anyway, had been flirting back and forth with each other all afternoon and it was driving him insane. He needed to get him alone, with no distractions such as food or the non stop talks of the plants in the garden and he needed to do it quickly.

“Talk? Okay, but I’m sure whatever it is can wait until later. They need you now Finn.” Alex said, firmer this time.

Finn looked between his brother and the door where his hand still rested on the handle before he sighed deeply and turned around, making a mental note to find Leo as soon as this was over. Alex smiled at him as if he had made the right decision. He let himself be led down to the hall where his mother and father were standing with Miss Marlene McKinnon, the families personal seamstress. At first, she only did his mother’s dresses, but over time she collected all of the prince’s orders as well and tended to them when the tailor wasn’t available. Finn always preferred her anyways.

“Finn, dear, there you are. Come over, come over.” He did as he was told. “Now this isn’t your actual fitting, it is tomorrow. This is just for Ms McKinnon to check that all of your measurements are the same as they were the last time you had a fitting. There are a lot of outfits for you to try,” his mother explained, turning to where McKinnon was standing.

She curtsied to him before picking up her clipboard with what Finn guessed was his last updated measurements. “Your Highness, if you could follow me to the stand please.”

The process didn’t take too long, there hadn’t been many changes in his physique from the last ball. Marlene left after she had gotten everything she needed and Finn made a move to leave as well before his mother called his name back.

“Now, your fitting is at 11 sharp. You can’t be late. Princess June and Alex are just before you and then Prince Logan and Sirius are the two hours after-”

“Logan? He’s coming here tomorrow?” Finn interrupted, his head silently screaming at him for doing so, but he needed to know whether he had heard her properly.

“Manners, Finn! Do not interrupt me, dear. Yes, he is coming, where else would he come for his measurements. He’s always had them taken here, Miss McKinnon is just as much his seamstress as she is yours.” She scolded, leaning forward in her chair as a warning.

“Right. Of course,” Finn should have known. “May I be on my way, mother, father?”

“Yes, Finn you may leave. 11 sharp!” His father reminded him and Finn stored the information away. He was sure he wasn’t going to miss it if Logan was going to be here.

Finn wasn’t sure how to feel about this new information. Did he want Logan to come? Absolutely. Was he sure that Logan was not going to speak to him? Definitely. There was no way that Logan could get out of missing this appointment, not with the night being so close. Finn was nervous at the thought of seeing him again. It had been weeks, weeks of him writing letters with no reply and turned down dinner invitations. This may be the only chance he gets to talk to him before his birthday, to clear the air between the two of them. His conversation with Leo would have to wait, unfortunately. Right now, he had to decide how he was going to approach this. How he was going to approach Logan.

**Wednesday**

Logan tried to put on a brave face as he piled himself into the carriage early that morning. He knew that it would be impossible to try and convince Dumo to let him skip this fitting and let Celeste take his measurements. Pascal had tried to tell him what positives could come from this visit and to focus on them instead of what could happen if he ran into the one person he didn’t want to see. He couldn’t do it though. He did not want to go to the palace, no now, not in two weeks and especially not in a month and a half. But there was no escaping this. He had to go.

He didn’t have to be happy about it though, and he made sure that Dumo knew that the whole journey there. He whined and he moaned the entire time they were in the carriage, only stopping briefly when he saw Dumo rub his temple and roll his eyes before starting up again. The only time he was quiet for more than that was when he saw the palace gates come into view and the building itself behind it. He guessed Dumo could tell that he was nervous, as he placed a hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing soft circles on his skin, his eyes soft and almost sympathetic.

“C'est normal d'être nerveux, mon fils. I’m here and Sirius will be there. You won’t be there on your own, there will always be someone for you to go to if you need anything, you know that!” Dumo told him, pressing down harder as if to reiterate the point.

“I know. Merci,” he mumbled back, grateful of course that he had figures like Sirius and Dumo in his life, but this was not something he could turn to other people for.

They pulled up to the front and Logan looked out the window, not wanting to leave, ready to tell whoever he needed to take him back and to do it now. But he stopped himself when he saw who was waiting for him outside. The only downside that Logan had for living with Dumo and Celeste, apart from not being able to see Finn, was not being able to welcome Sirius when he came back. He was always there to welcome him back and the three of them would take days out of their schedule to catch up and hear about all of his journey’s. But with him staying with the Dumais and Sirius passing straight through to Bardom he hadn’t had chance to see him yet. It had been a long 5 months without him. He couldn’t contain this newfound excitement any longer and was out of the doors as soon as they were open, barreling towards the prince. He didn’t care right now how improper this looked, he needed a hug from Sirius.

“Sirius, Sirius, Sirius!” He launched himself into the prince’s open arms and shut his eyes, the biggest smile breaking across his face.

“Salut mon frère,” he heard Sirius laugh out, his grip tight around him and he could hear him talking to Dumo across his shoulder, but he was far too happy and giddy to try and listen and understand anything they were saying, even if it was in French.

“I missed you! How was your trip? Was it good? What did you-” He rambled question after question to Sirius, who moved back slightly to see his face, watching his eyes widen at the speed.

“Slow down, slow down!” Sirius broke off into more laughter, hands coming up to grab Logan’s shoulders. He looked down sheepishly, smiling at the ground before he was being led into the palace by Dumo and Sirius.

“We can talk about my journey after you’ve had breakfast and your fitting is done, okay?” They headed towards the dining room, where the food was already set out and Logan remembered another reason why he missed this place. Whoever was cooking this food deserved some kind of award.

He never realised how hungry he was until he was wolfing down eggs, sausage, bacon, anything he could get on his plate. He had finished in no time at all and it had only just turned 10 o’clock. Looking around, Sirius and Dumo had barely touched their food and he was beginning to get restless. He was desperate to catch up with Sirius and do anything to distract him from what he knew was coming. He saw Sirius look over at him from the corner of his eyes.

“Logan, you don’t have to stay here and watch us eat. You can leave if you wish. Why don’t you go out into the garden, get some air before the fitting, eh?” He really didn’t want to leave, but he could tell that the constant bouncing of his leg was beginning to distract them from their meal.

He nodded, standing and grabbing an apple from the bowl, the two men beside him, snickering and laughing. He was never full enough and they both knew that. He headed out to the garden, checking constantly to see if Finn was there. He had no idea what time the Prince’s fitting was and he was begging anyone who would listen to him that he would not run into him this early in the day, or at all if he could help it. He saw a number of people running around, constantly busy and he tried to look for the one person he knew would talk to him normally and not bring up anything that happened with Finn. He found him, but he wasn’t alone.

Logan stopped in his tracks almost instantly. Stood next to Remus was a 6’3, blonde hair, blue-eyed, gorgeous boy. He couldn’t believe how beautiful he was, his smile, the way the sun hit off his hair, making it a soft golden colour. All Logan could do was watch as he spoke to Remus and the corners of his mouth would rise up and…dimples. He almost sighed at the sight of them on the young boy’s face, watching his eyes crinkle slightly at the same time, as he laughed loudly at something that Remus had said. Before he even had a chance to think it through in his head, he was making his way over to the boys, doing his best to control himself and not act like a fool in front of them. Remus spotted him coming over and stopped the conversation, turning slightly in his direction and smiling. He watched confusion blossom on the tall man’s face before he followed Remus’ gaze towards him. The boy’s mouth dropped open slightly for a second before he shook his head and closed it, his cheeks now painted a light pink. He couldn’t help but let himself smile softly at the sight.

“Remus, how are you? We must catch up as soon as possible,” he addressed the slightly taller man next to him before turning to the one looming over him. “I don’t believe we have met yet. Prince Logan of Carth.”

The boy’s eyes widened for a moment and it seemed like a million thoughts were passing through his head all at once. He straightened up before bowing in front of him, and it took everything inside of him not to scoff. “Mr Leo Knut, Your Highness. I’m one of the new palace chefs.”

“Did you prepare the breakfast for my arrival?” Leo nodded his head, looking anywhere but his face. “You have skill, I must say.”

“Thank you, Your Highness!” He finally looked towards his direction and they locked eyes. He couldn’t help but be entranced by the baby blue orbs staring right into his own. They looked so soft and young, but the way he looked when he first introduced himself to the man confused him. They were swimming with realisation and understanding all at once and Logan didn’t know what to make of it.

“Right, well. I must get to my fitting and find something to do with my time. The sooner I can leave the better,” he mumbled the last part under his breath, but as he looked back to Leo, he could see that he had heard it. To his surprise, he didn’t look confused. He looked at him almost knowingly before bowing and leaving to head deeper into the garden. Logan didn’t know what it was about him, but he was desperate to know more about him. Remus seemed to know him quite well, so he made a mental note to ask about him later.

“Until later, Remus.”

“Until then, Your Highness.”

“How many times! It’s Logan, please,” he watched the gardener smirk before he turned back to the hedge he was currently working on.

Logan turned himself and wandered back towards where he knew the fittings always took place. He felt nerves rise up inside of him at that of accidentally crossing paths with Finn. If it was necessary to speak to him, he would have to put up with it, in fact he almost wanted to, but he wanted to limit it as much as he possibly could. He missed him, there was no denying that. He just wasn’t ready yet.

He could hear voices the closer he got to the door, one standing out in particular, making him duck down the hall to the left and stand back against the wall, nerves now almost at his throat. _Why did Dumo make me do this_ , he repeated to himself in his head over and over as he heard a distinct laugh ring out through the hall, almost making him melt. He so desperately wanted to go in there, so Finn for the first time in two weeks. But he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t.

“Prince Logan? Are you alright?” His head whipped around at the call of his name, so far in his own mind that he hadn’t heard the footsteps approach him. He locked eyes with the younger man who was carrying a tray full of what seemed as refreshments, most likely for the fitting.

“Yes. Yes I’m alright. Thank you,” he tried to smile at the boy, but he only narrowed his eyes at him before bowing and heading to walk away. “Leo?” The boy turned back to face him. “Can-can you do me a favour?”

“Of course, Your Highness.”

“Can you see how long Prince Finn is going to be?” He asked as calmly as he could. Something told Logan that Leo knows something about what is going on. He wasn’t about to risk giving him any more information.

The boy’s eyes softened and he nodded, sending a warm smile in his direction and heading into the room. He heard three voices, the third being Marlene’s and Finn was laughing again, Leo along with him. Logan started frowning slightly. Were the two of them close? He didn’t want to think too much about it, but the thought kept coming back to him as he waited for Leo to return and tell him when he could enter.

He heard footsteps again and straightened up from where he had slouched against the wall, but paused momentarily when he realised that it was two pairs and not one. He tried to keep quiet as they came closer and strained his ears to hear the conversation.

“…all done for the time being,” he missed the beginning of Leo’s sentence but it was clear that there was something being planned.

“Well then! I can take you on that walk then. Tell you all about my special dish!” His eyes widened at the informality of Finn’s words. He knew that Finn wasn’t one for keeping up appearances to people when he didn’t have to, but this was almost to the level that the two of them used to speak.

The boys came into view from where Logan was hiding in the shadows and he watched as Leo walked backwards facing Finn, the two of them smirking at each other. Leo caught his eye and gave him a slight nod, answering the question he had asked before. Logan wasn’t sure whether to be angry or grateful.

“I was hoping you would say that. Lead the way, Finn!” If possible his eyes got even wider. _Finn_. How close were they? Everyone knew that Finn didn’t enjoy being called ‘prince’ or ‘Your Highness’ but this was different to those. This was different to how his conversations with somebody like Remus would be. This was now exactly like how Finn would speak to him.

Logan stayed put minutes after the two of them had left out the door, mind spiralling. He wasn’t sure what to make of this situation. Finn _never_ spoke to anybody except him like that. If anything he should be jealous. He should be mad at Leo for coming in between Finn and June because there was no possible way that the two of them were just friends. Maybe to each other, they were, but to an outsider, they couldn’t be more obvious if they tried. But he just couldn’t seem to find it in himself to be angry. At either of them.

The whole encounter left him with a headache and he trudged along into the room, grateful that he didn’t have to put on an act in front of Marlene. He answered every question with a nod and shake of his head, his eyebrows still furrowed even as he left the room. He still didn’t know what to think. He couldn’t use that as his first reaction to Leo. He had never had a full conversation with the boy yet. That needed to change. He wanted to get to know Leo, not only because of what he saw earlier on but because he was intrigued himself. There was something about him that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He really wanted to know him.

He left the kingdom later on with mixed emotions. He was glad that he hadn’t run into Finn, not to the point where he had to have a conversation. But he really wanted to know more about the relationship between Leo and Finn. Maybe he was just seeing things. Maybe this was just how Finn would act with Remus and any other member of the palace staff. He really wanted to know more about Leo and his blonde curls and blue eyes. Logan couldn’t deny that Leo was a gorgeous man. He just hadn’t expected himself to feel butterflies when he thought of anyone else except Finn. He hadn’t expected to see anyone in the same way that he saw Finn. Which was how he found himself mumbling to Dumo about coming back to the palace to see Marlene for a made-up final fitting check that they couldn’t get finished in today’s appointment. He was lucky that he was close enough to Marlene that she would cover for him. Which was how he realised when he went to bed, he found himself getting ready to head back to the palace the next day.

**Thursday**

Leo wasn’t expecting to be all but ambushed in the garden on Thursday afternoon. He had planned for a quiet day and let his mind go through the memories of yesterday’s walk with Finn. As impossible as it was to say, Leo found himself falling more and more for the doe-eyed boy every day. But there was now something new in the picture. _Someone_ in the picture and he certainly wasn’t expecting him to come out of the bushes and scare the living daylights out of him.

“Prince Logan? I-Wait, I thought you went back to the Dumais residence yesterday, Your Highness?” He was very confused right now. He was sure that he watched the prince climb into the carriage and leave after lunch the previous day.

Logan chuckled. “I did, but I have an emergency appointment with Marlene soon. We weren’t able to do everything we needed to in yesterday’s appointment.” Logan explained, but Leo wasn’t stupid.

He saw right through the excuse. He didn’t bring it up, though, in fact, he was quite glad that Logan had wandered back through the gates. He wanted to know more about him, and perhaps more so, about his relationship with Finn. Leo, again, wasn’t stupid. He saw the way Logan was nervous to run into the prince yesterday, and he heard him mumble under his breath when he thought nobody could hear. He saw the way Finn looked when Leo had asked questions about Logan and the way he talked about him…there was something there, he knew it.

“Right. Okay. Can I do something for you, Your Highness?” He was still confused as to why Logan had sauntered over to him in the first place.

“Well, I didn’t get to thank you yesterday for checking if the room was available. So thank you,” the prince stumbled out, although his eyes remained locked onto his, shining in the afternoon sun.

When Finn had been telling Leo about Logan, he had given him no description. None at all. So, it was fair to say that Leo had used his imagination to paint himself a picture of, at the time, the mystery prince. He was nothing like he had thought. He was so much more. His tan skin was glowing and his curls sat perfectly messy on top of his head. He wasn’t, however, expecting the height. But he wasn’t complaining. Finn had said how Logan was defensive and wasn’t afraid to back down from an argument, even getting physical when he was away from the public eye. Even now, the older man stood tall despite his 5’9 figure and looked as though he was always ready to start on someone. It was cute. Frightening, but cute.

“Is…that all?” That didn’t help his confusion at all. _He had come all the way over here to say thank you?_ When he didn’t answer Leo took that as his answer and straightened out ready to bow again. “Okay. You’re welcome, Prince Logan,” he turned his back on the prince and tried to busy himself as he felt those emerald eyes still on him.

“Do you…do you think I could have a word with you?” There it is. Of course, there was something more.

“Of course. What about?”

“How…how is Prince Finn?” Leo tried to keep his expression as neutral as possible. This was not what he was expecting to come out of Logan’s mouth.

“Prince Finn? He’s…well he’s good I guess,” he didn’t know how to answer him. Finn wasn’t exactly a guarded person but when it came to his emotions, Leo had a hard time reading his expressions and understanding his tone when he spoke. They didn’t know each other quite well enough yet for that to be possible.

“He’s good? Good. Good. Well, thank you, Leo-”

“He misses you,” _shit_. “He doesn’t say it but it’s clear when he talks about you that he does,” _what was he doing?_

“He…talks about me?” Well, there was no going back now.

“All the time. All good things, don’t worry. But yes. There are very few times where we’ve had a conversation and I haven’t heard your name being mentioned.”

Leo wasn’t quite sure what the look on Logan’s face was either. It was…conflicted almost. “I know it’s not my place to say. But you should know that he does. It almost pains him to talk about you in the past tense. Anyone can see that.”

“You are right. It is not your place to say anything, but thank you. You are probably the only person who will tell me the truth.”

“What makes you say that, Your Highness?”

“You don’t know me. Anyone who knew me wouldn’t be so upfront and honest.” Leo could see him slipping away slightly, guard going up. He didn’t want that, no, didn’t want him to be uncomfortable.

“So tell me about yourself,” Logan looked at him in confusion. “You have every right to say that I’m stepping out of line, but let me know you. Prince Finn has told me so much about you. I don’t know, I’m interested. I want to get to know you more. Besides, I know you came back here just to find out about Finn. Why waste a good trip?”

Leo almost hit himself with how straightforward he sounded. He was going to scare the prince away if he wasn’t careful and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

“Okay, Leo what do you want to know?” He had to be careful here. He knew exactly what he wanted to ask, and he was just so desperate to get it out of the way and say it. But he saw the way Logan was about to close off at the mention of the other prince. Leo had to take his time with this.

“What’s your favourite day of the week?” Logan stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing.

“Oh, so we’re doing these types of questions are we?”

“Like, you said, Your Highness, we don’t know each other yet. We have to warm up to each other before getting to the good ones,” he smiled at him cheekily and watched as Logan came and stood next to him and not so far away.

“Okay. Okay, but there are rules,” Leo nodded his head for him to continue. “You don’t have to call me ‘Your Highness’ anymore. You’ll be sick of the words by the end of this. Second, don’t ask anything…too personal,” Leo knew he meant Finn by that. He nodded along anyway. There were other ways he could get this information out.

“Okay. Now answer the question!” Logan only smirked at him before shaking his head and starting to speak.

They batted question after question off to each other, some stupidly silly and others actual informative and meaningful. Logan was starting to open up to him, he could feel it. Just a few more of these questions and hopefully Leo could start getting some answers.

“-you can’t just ask a cook what his favourite dish is! Are you crazy?” Leo looked at Logan incredulously.

He answered by throwing his hands in the air. “It’s not that deep a question. What is your favourite dish?”

“Non, I refuse to answer.” He watched as Logan’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. He looked at him questioningly.

“You can speak French?” Logan asked him, looking more interested than he had before.

“Not fluently. But yes I can.” Leo wasn’t sure why this was such big information.

“And you decided not to say anything?” Logan huffed out, arms crossing over his chest.

“Logan the whole point of the questions is to ask me what you want to know. It’s your own fault. Now you asked two in a row. You broke the rules!”

“We didn’t make a rule about asking two questions in a row.”

“I did. Just then. My turn,” he narrowly missed Logan’s hand as it darted out to smack his shoulder. His eyes softened as he readied himself to ask the question he’d been wanting to know since Finn told him Logan’s name. “Can I ask a personal question? You don’t have to answer this. But how come you and Finn had that argument?”

Logan went quiet for a second, eyes trained on the ground, and Leo went to open his mouth and apologise for being too nosy when the prince brought his head back up to meet his eyes. He looked broken and Leo couldn’t help but feel guilty for speaking where he wasn’t wanted.

“We had a disagreement about the wedding,” Leo hadn’t expected Logan to answer him, and he certainly wasn’t expecting this. “I didn’t like how…I didn’t like how he was marrying for the sake of the kingdom and not for…love. I know that if it was me in his place I would do the same thing, but I would have told Finn. Finn didn’t tell me he was getting married. I heard the news from the staff.”

Leo didn’t know what to say. This…this was more than he was expecting. “So…it was a big argument then huh? Big enough to leave the kingdom?” he asked back, as softly and understanding as he could, but he instantly knew he had crossed the line when a look passed over Logan’s face and he was standing up and backing away from Leo.

“That’s three questions in a row. Against the rules. Which, I stated, were not to ask any personal questions,” Logan’s hands kept balling into fists and his anger kept on rising.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Listen, Leo. I don’t know what Finn has told you about…the whole situation-”

“Nothing, barely anything-”

“Let me finish! It is not your place to ask questions about private matters. _Very_ private matters. Finn may be comfortable in talking to you, but I don’t know you. This game doesn’t change that.” He ran a hand through his hair and tilted his head back slightly, breathing hard and fast. “If you’ll excuse Mr Knut, I have a fitting to get to.”

“Prince Logan, I’m-”

“Goodbye, Leo.” He said firmly, and Leo looked down as he saw Logan’s footsteps heading further and further away.

He slumped back slightly into the bush behind him and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He couldn’t believe he had done that. To a _prince_. To _Prince Logan_ who he was so desperate to know and…well, understand. His hands flew to his knees as he bent over and sighed. This was not how he wanted this afternoon to go.

Logan could feel the steam coming out of his ears. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He had specifically asked for Leo to keep to his own business, but the young man couldn’t do it. How much did he know? How much had Finn told him? He loosened the top button of his shirt and manoeuvred himself through the familiar halls before a familiar voice was stopping him in his tracks and the anger was rising up again.

“Logan!” He turned at the call of his name and watched as Finn slowed to a stop across from him. He looked at him shocked and almost uneasy. As if he wasn’t sure whether he was seeing this right.

Logan was marching towards him before Finn could get another word out, pushing the prince back forcefully. “How much have you told him? How much does he know?” He tried to ask in a quiet voice but he was getting louder and louder.

Finn staggered slightly and looked at Logan in shock, bringing his hand up to where he had just shoved him. “Told who what? What are you talking about? What are you doing here? I thought you left yesterday?”

“That doesn’t matter! How much does the cook know?”

He watched Finn’s expression change immediately after hearing the boy’s name. “Leo? I haven’t told him anything-”

“Really because he seems to know a good deal about what has gone down between us.”

“You’ve spoken to him? When?” He didn’t miss the tone in Finn’s voice and how he stepped forward cautiously.

“We met yesterday. And today, he seemed to have information about things he shouldn’t have information on. What have you told him about me?” He was seething with anger.

“Logan, listen to me. I told him about the argument and who you are. He knows nothing about us. Nothing I swear,” He was still moving closer, voice dropped to a whisper by the end.

“Why? Why are you telling him anything, this is between you and me.”

“I trust him, Logan. I told him that you used to stay here and that you left. He asked why. So I told him. There was nothing more to say, nothing more said,” Finn was so close to him now that he had to step back.

Finn reached out to grab him, but he shook his head. The prince’s eyes screamed at him to stop, pleading to listen but he couldn’t. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t hear or see. Before he knew it he was running. Where he didn’t know. He thought he could make out the sound of footsteps chasing after him, making him push forward faster until he collided with something. Or, as it seemed, someone. Sirius took one look at Logan and dragged him into the room he had just come from and shut the door just as Finn turned the corner and ran out into the garden. Logan felt like he could finally breathe and pushed himself out of Sirius’ arms to fall back and lean against the door, sliding down until he reached the floor.

“What is going on, Logan? Don’t lie to me? Why are you here?” Sirius crouched down to Logan’s level and ducked his head down to catch his eyes. “You can tell me anything, you know that.”

Logan took more deep breaths before finally looking up at Sirius. “I want to tell you, you have no idea. I just…I can’t. I can’t.”

Sirius just nodded at him, understanding that he wasn’t going to get any more information. “What can I do?”

Logan thought about everything that had happened today. He had told Dumo that he had planned to stay the night and he had sent the carriage off once he had got here. There was no way that he was still going to stay here after this. “Get me a carriage? I need to go, I have to go!”

“Okay! Okay. I’ll go get one ready for you. Stay here, okay?” Logan only nodded in reply and shifted to the wall beside the door to let Sirius out.

He brought his knees up to his chest and let his head rest on top of them, trying to calm his racing heart and mind. He didn’t want things to go this way.

**Friday**

Finn jolted in his seat and shook his head, rubbing his now sore ankle, glaring at June from where she was opposite him. He hadn’t slept very well that night and the last thing he needed right now was more unavoidable wedding meetings. He wasn’t sure why he had to be, he couldn’t care less and nothing he was saying was actually being taken into account anyways.

“You may be excused, Princess June, Prince Finn,” his mother barely had the chance to finish her sentence before he was out of his chair and turning out of the door.

“Your Majesty?” Finn spun around at June’s voice and raised an eyebrow. “May I have a word with you, please?”

“Of course, Princess.” He followed her through the halls to the drawing-room near the main library.

They sat opposite each other, silently for a few moments, until June looked at him and smiled. “So, it has been some time since we have last caught up with each other, properly and alone. How are you?”

“I’m very well, princess, how are you?”

“Tired. The wedding plans drain me. I had no idea that there was so much planning that needed to be done. Especially not in as much detail as this,” She grumbled, making Finn smile for the first time that day.

“Yes, well I can’t say that you are the only one who is annoyed by these constant meetings. Although, at least I am doing this will somebody I can tolerate,” he teased, watching as her mouth dropped and she leant forward to smack his arm.

“Tolerable! I dare say you could find somebody else who would be as friendly as I am during the current circumstances!”

“Of course, Your Highness! There is nobody else I would want to be forced to marry.”

“Let’s hope you remember that, Prince Finn,” she teased back, kicking his foot gently with hers.

They sat in the comfortable silence again, Finn feeling June’s eyes on him. He glanced up at her to see a puzzled look on her face. He went to ask what the matter was, but she beat him to it.

“You seemed tense in there. Is everything alright?”

“Yes, yes everything is fine, Your Highness, perfectly fine.” He sighed at the look June gave him, and she reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

“You do not need to tell me, Prince Finn, but I hope you know that you can trust me. I won’t judge and I will help in any way I can!” He felt calmer at the determined smile on her face and her tight grasp on his hand.

“I, um. I had an argument with Prince Logan yesterday. It…it didn’t end well, to say the least. And now I fear that I can’t make up for it this time. It also means that I have to have a rather awkward conversation with somebody else regarding the argument…I don’t feel that will end well either.” He stopped, taking a breath and running his hand through his hair, the other still clasped in June’s.

“I’m sure you’re overexaggerating, Your Highness. There is always a possibility of you mending this. Don’t give up hope so soon.” She paused, leaning back in her chair slightly, eyes widened. “I didn’t realise the prince was here yesterday. Did he return?”

“Yes, he did, though I do not know why. He…he didn’t say. Only that he had spoken to Leo before he had come to me. I have a feeling there were words said, words that only I should have said and words that I shouldn’t have said were relayed.”

“Surely you had no idea that this conversation would be taking place. You cannot blame yourself for this-”

“I can and I will. I told people things that I shouldn’t have. Private matters that should have been kept between the two of us. I should have known better.”

“He can’t hold you to fault, Finn, as much as you believe that. If he does then he is out of line” she exclaimed firmly.

“There is no need to speak in such ways, June. I respect how he reacted.” The grip on his hand loosened slightly and she was leaning further towards Finn.

He went to ask what was the matter when she spoke again, making Finn freeze in his spot. “You…you love him, don’t you? Prince Logan?”

“What, whatever makes you suggest such a thing, Princess June-”

“You don’t have to lie to me, Finn. It’s okay-”

“No! No it is not okay. I’m going into this marriage whilst the boy I love, the boy who loves…used to love me is watching from the outside, alone and upset with me.”

“Finn! Please, calm down.-”

“Besides, it’s more complicated than that. I fear that I do not love just one person…but two.” Tears were welling up in his eyes and he desperately tried to blink them away.

June was silent for a moment before both her hands were grasping his again. “It’s okay! It’s okay,” he couldn’t help but let himself sob and collapse into the princesses’ arms, June immediately comforting him and stroking a hand through his hair.

“I…I understand. I’m not in the same situation as you, but I know what it is like to love somebody that you feel like you can’t have. That society has made it out as though you _can’t_ have. But Finn, you can. You can have Logan and you can have…whoever you want. The situation we are in may not be the most practical in terms of attempting to make a move on those feelings. But if we still marry and if you still feel this way about them…then we _will_ find a way to allow that to happen. I will let you get what you want. I promise you that.”

Finn lifted his head from where it had moved down to the princesses’ lap and looked at her through bleary eyes. Her shoulders dropped and her hands released his in favour of wiping the tears that tracked his cheeks. He smiled at her, as best he could, and leant back marginally to see her more clearly.

“And you? Who is it, if I may ask, that has put you in somewhat the same situation as myself?”

She smiled softly and removed her hands back to her lap. “One day, perhaps I shall tell you. For now, let’s focus on getting you and your loves back to speaking terms. Differently to you, we are on a good path. I want to get you back onto that path.”

“What did I do to deserve such a wonderful friend like you?”

“I could be asking you the same question. I’m glad that I have you, Prince Finn. Truly.”

She stood up, smiling at him once more before leaving the room. Finn stayed where he was, rooted to his chair. Not only had he just told June that he was in love with another, he had told her it was _Prince Logan_ , and she had told him she was in love with somebody else as well. Somebody who put her in the same position he was currently in. his head was spinning with all of this newfound information and a headache had grown from the crying session he had just performed in front of the princess. Finn didn’t like how easily he had let himself break down. He didn’t notice the other person stepping into the room and sitting beside him until a hand was pressed down onto his shoulder, making him jump.

“Easy, easy! It’s just me,” he looked up at Sirius who still towered over him even when sat down. “What’s wrong? I just ran into the Princess and she seemed to be in a similar state that you are. Did the two of you have an argument?”

“No. No, we didn’t argue. We…we opened up to each other. I guess we delved deep enough to draw out emotion,” he laughed slightly, glancing up at the prince to see him smiling down at him.

“I’m glad that the two of you were able to connect like that. If you don’t mind me asking, Finn, you are alright, yes?” He stared at him confused. “Regarding yesterday’s…conversation with Logan. Yes, I spoke to him. Before you ask, no he did not tell me what you argued about, or whether the two of you argued at all in fact. He only asked for me to fetch him a carriage so that he could leave. I have spoken to him this morning, he is okay. How are you?”

Finn was in shock. He hadn’t realised that Logan had been in contact with anybody besides himself and Leo. He looked up at Sirius as if to confirm that he had heard him correctly before clearing his throat.

“I’m glad he is okay. I know he would never answer my letters if I had sent them to ask myself. Thank you for telling me. I am…I am okay. I’m okay. We argued, yes, and it was entirely my fault. I shouldn’t have done what I did and I didn’t realise how much distress it would cause the prince. I can only hope that he forgives me.”

“He will forgive you, Finn. I know Logan, the man is my brother in every way but blood. And I know how much he cares for you and values your friendship,” Finn internally winced. “There is no doubt in my mind that he will forgive you. Just…give him some time. He will be at your ball, yes? You still have a chance to fix this yet. Now, if all is alright, I’m afraid I must be off. I’m already late for my…meeting. I can’t expect them to wait much longer.”

“Thank you, Sirius. For checking on me, and for Logan,” Sirius smiled at him.

“You are one of my closest friends. I couldn’t just walk by after seeing you so distressed. Perhaps you should get some fresh air and then head back to your chambers. You look tired, Harz.”

“I think I shall, Pads. Enjoy your day.”

The two men left the drawing-room and headed in their separate directions, glancing back once more in confirmation that everything was okay. Finn had never been more grateful for the weather to be breezy and cool as he stepped outside and sighed. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes allowing the soft wind to blow past him, cooling him down almost instantly. He shook himself off, feeling calmer and some of the tiredness wore off, but he knew it would be best for him to head to his chambers anyways. He turned and headed back towards the door, but not before seeing a familiar mop of blonde hair in the doorway to the left and he glanced over, catching eyes with the other boy almost immediately. Leo smiled at him warmly and started making his way towards him, looking as though he wanted to have a word. Finn would have let him if his mind didn’t immediately fill with memories of Logan’s face from yesterday and the look of betrayal and pain. He took one last look at Leo before stalking backwards and walking inside the building, missing how the blonde had stopped in his step. Missing the way his face crumbled as he headed off deep into the garden just as the rain began to pour.

**Saturday**

Leo shouldn’t have been as hurt as he was about being on his own. Apart from Remus and Finn, Leo had no other friends outside of the kitchens. Remus was God knows where with Sirius catching up and Finn, unsurprisingly, still wasn’t talking to him. Which he completely deserved. He knew he was taking it too far with Logan and he knew that it would come back to bite him in the form of losing one of the only friends he has. He had no idea how to even begin approaching the situation with Finn or how to even explain himself for what he did. He was ready for it yesterday, he had everything he needed to say stored in his head and Finn had taken one look at him and walked away and it shouldn’t have felt as painful as it was, he deserved it. He sighed from where he was sitting on the stool, staring down at his empty worktop, everybody around him moving in a blur. He couldn’t focus, his leg bouncing up and down, his fingers tapping a fast rhythm on his knee, his mind running. He could vaguely feel a hand on his shoulder, pulling gently and he regained his focus, turning to face his mom.

“You alright, sweetheart? You looked a bit lost there,” her voice was laced in worry, and Leo instantly fell back into her touch and smiled up at her.

“Yes, I’m okay. It’s just been a long couple of days, don’t worry.” She didn’t look convinced, and tilted her head towards the door slightly, raising her eyebrows in question. She didn’t give him anytime to answer, grabbing his arm gently and pulling him towards the gardens. 

He took a deep intake of breath once he stepped foot outside of the door, the unusually warm air instantly calming him down slightly. He could feel his mom’s eyes on him, staring at him quizzically and he faced her, waiting to see what she was desperate to ask.

“What happened?” He was slightly surprised that she hadn’t delved any deeper than that. Normally she would ask question after question and make assumption after assumption. This was strange. He wasn’t complaining, it meant he didn’t have to be as detailed as usual, but it did feel strange.

“Oh...I had a fight with...somebody. Well, somebodies really. It’s...it’s okay really. It’s okay.” He mumbled, trying to look anywhere other than her face, knowing that as soon as she caught sight of the look in his eyes she would want to ask more.

“Fight? With who?” There it was. The question he was hoping wouldn’t be asked. He had no idea how she would react if he told her that it was a prince.  _ Two princes. _

“It was...erm...it was Prince Logan and well I guess Prince Finn,” he mumbled sheepishly, shrinking in on himself, eyes trained on the blades of grass brushing his ankle.

“The...princes. You had a fight with both of the princes?”

“Yes. Yes I did.” He looked up slowly, eyes locking with hers, seeing confusion clearly visible on her face.

“Are you okay?” He was now the one sporting the confused expression glancing at her. She sensed that he didn’t understand and stopped for a second, taking the time to think of a better way to phrase this. “I know that you and the prince were close. Well, as close as you can be. How are you feeling about it?” 

He didn’t really know how to respond to that, and he knew that his mom noticed, her hand now resting on his arm, moving up and down soothingly, encouraging him to take his time. “I...don’t know. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen. I got carried away in the moment and I didn’t realise what I was doing until it was over. Now Prince Finn won’t talk to me or let me try to explain why I did it. I just want him to talk to me.”

His mom looked at him sympathetically, her other hand now resting on his face. He leant into the touch, his racing heart slowing slightly. “Give him time, sweetheart. Whatever you did, I’m sure it can be resolved. I don’t believe that he would ever stay mad at you for too long. I’ve seen the two of you together, you are really close. He will talk to you again, I’m sure. Don’t worry too much, okay?”

“Yeah. I’m going to see if I can find Remus,” he said, hugging his mom before trailing off into the gardens where his friend normally was this time of day if he wasn’t off with Sirius.

He was glad to see the gardener on his own. Don’t get him wrong, he really enjoyed being around Prince Sirius, his company was amazing and he was happy that him and Remus were reconnecting. It just meant he didn’t have any time to spend with his friend anymore. He missed their chats on a morning when Leo wanted to do anything but sit in the kitchens on his own while he waited to prepare lunch. So he took advantage of the situation, not knowing when they’d next have the chance or when Sirius would come and sweep Remus away. He was happy to see that he wasn’t the only one excited. Remus was sporting the biggest grin when Leo reached him and the two of them were off talking about the most random topics. 

“Why...why on earth would you want  _ that _ ?” Remus asked him, quite disgusted.

“Hey! Don’t judge. If I want herb flavoured ice cream then I can have herb flavoured ice cream!” He fired back, barely able to hide his laugh.

“But would you really? You would have basil flavoured ice cream?” Remus said, pointedly.

“...Maybe not, but they weren’t supposed to be realistic were they?”

“Honestly you cooks.” Leo looked over at him with a false hurt look and leapt over to him, trying his hardest to get him in a headlock, the two of them laughing too hard to even try.

“You two look like you’re having fun,” Leo looked up to see Prince Sirius staring at them amused from where they were now sprawled on the floor. “Mind if I join you?”

Leo tried to hide his disappointment as he stood up and brushed himself down. “I will see you later then,” he turned, shoulders sagging slightly but stopped as soon as he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

“I meant the two of you. You are welcome to stay, Leo. I realise I’ve been stealing Remus from you a lot lately. Stay.” He didn’t even try this time to mask his surprise and excitement, flushing when the two men laughed and shuffled back over to where he was perched at the edge of the flower box.

“What were the two of you discussing?” Leo watched Remus smirk at him from the corner of his eye and he burst out laughing once again, watching the prince’s face grow confused. He heard Remus tell him their topic of conversation and suddenly it was like he pulled into a debate.

“Well, that was interesting.” Sirius huffed out a breath, hand pulling through his hair. Leo looked at Remus whose eyes were focused on the prince’s hand. The two caught each other’s eye and Remus looked away with a cough, blushing all the way down to his neck.

“Very much so. Do you have the rest of the day free from meetings, Prince Sirius?” Leo replied back, seeing Remus too unfocused to speak himself.

“Just Sirius, please. I believe so. I am supposed to travel to the Dumais’ house Monday to visit and to run through some plans with Logan...” 

Leo didn’t hear what else Sirius said. His mind wandered back to the conversation he had with Logan two days ago, the hurt look on the prince’s face and the way he stormed off. His mind then went back to Finn. He wouldn’t be surprised if he had lost his chances with both of them, even if it was just them being friends. There was no way they would want that now.

“Leo. Leo!” He blushed once he realised that the two of them had been trying to talk to him. He ducked his head slightly and rubbed the back of his head. He looked up to see the two of them looking at him mildly concerned.

“Yes, yes. Sorry. What were you saying?” He tried to push the conversation away and focus on changing the topic to one where they didn’t have to ask him questions about where he just went.

“I asked if you could make something to take with me Monday. I’m sure that Celeste would love to try some of your food,” Leo looked at him, questioning eyes, not knowing who Celeste was. Sirius noticed. “Sorry. Celeste is Pascal’s wife. She, like you, likes to cook. I thought she might like to try some. It is very good.”

Leo blushed for a different reason this time and looked at Sirius with a smile. “Of course I will. Anything in particular you think she would like?”

“She will eat anything you make, I’m sure of it.”

“Okay. Yeah okay. I’ll see what I can do,” Leo looked back down to where his hand was playing with a flower stem.

“Thank you. Well, time is getting on. It will soon be time for lunch, so I assume that the both of us best be on our way, yes?” Leo hadn’t noticed how much time had passed.

“Yes, I must get back, I haven’t even started. I’ll see you both later,” he nodded to them and bowed before jogging over to the door just across the garden. He opened the door slowly, knowing who would be on the other side pestering him with questions about how late he was or where he had been.

He was shocked to see that his mom only looked up at him from her station and gave him a firm stare before moving back onto her bread. He moved quickly to his own station, bumping Dorcas’ shoulder as he passed her, getting a shove and a laugh back at him. He started on his portion of the food, feeling himself relax instantly and join in with the slow conversation travelling around the stations. It was going well, he hadn’t had any distractions and his mind was relatively clear. Until he looked out of the open door.

He heard the voices and the laughter first. His head whipped up almost instantly, hearing the familiar sound, eyes trailing to the door to see the mop of red hair and freckles walking just outside. His eyes widened and he glanced around the room, everybody focused on their own dishes. He could slip away if he wanted to, nobody would notice. Except his mother, who was looking directly at him with a knowing look and a matching smile. She tipped her head to the side and raised her hands.

“Go,” she mouthed to him, and he needed no further encouragement, dropping his spoon and practically sprinting out the door.

Finn was only a few feet away from him, talking to his brother and both of their advisors. He stopped suddenly, not knowing what to say, how to start this conversation. The prince was walking further and further away and Leo knew he had to say  _ something  _ before he left, not knowing when he may get this chance again.

He just went for it. “Prince Finn!” he shouted out, drawing the attention of not only those in Finn’s company but the majority of people around them. Finn turned slowly, glancing at Leo before raising his eyebrows in question. Leo took a shaky breath. “Can...can I have a word?”

-

Finn was dreading this moment. He knew he couldn’t ignore Leo for long, them living in the same building. But also because he was missing him. A lot more than he thought he would. It was killing him to put this distance between him and Leo. He didn’t want to, but everytime he thought of going up to him he just found himself back in the position he was in on Thursday, running after Logan, who was furious and upset with him. He couldn’t see Leo. He couldn’t. 

“I’m very busy, Leo,” he trailed off, looking back at his brother who had begun walking again, dragging both Olli and Kasey with him. Alex looked at him pointedly, forcing him to stay where he was.

“Please,” He turned back to Leo, hearing the desperation in his voice, cracking slightly. He gasped slightly at the hurt in the boy’s eyes and the broken expression on his face.

He sighed. “Okay. Okay, we can talk,” he gave in, moving forward to get to Leo and pointing behind him to where the fountain was, nobody surrounding it.

They walked in an awkward silence, glancing over at each other every other step. They reached the fountain and stared at each other, Leo refusing to meet Finn’s gaze, sitting down on the edge of the chair.

“What did you want”

“I’m sorry-”

They both started, stopping instantly, Leo finally looking him in the eye and pointing at him to continue.

“No, you go first. You wanted to talk after all,” Finn took a seat next to Leo, leaving much more room between them then they would normally have.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I asked him that, I don’t know why I even brought you up. I’m...I’m just really sorry,” he looked down, hands twitching by his side and Finn desperately wanted to reach out and stop them.

“I just...I don’t understand how you got to that point. I don’t even know the full context of what was said,” he prompted, seeing Leo tense up slightly. “Can you tell me everything that was said?”

“I...uhm. He came over and thanked me for...making breakfast that morning. I asked if that was all...and then he asked how you were,” Leo glanced up at him, searching his face for a reaction.

“Okay...and what did you say?”

“I told him you were good, that you were feeling good. Then I told him that you missed him,” Finn sighed, shaking his head and rested it on the back of the bench. “That you talked about him all the time, all good things, and that you hated talking about him like he was no longer there,”

“Leo-”

“I know. I know. It wasn’t my place, I shouldn’t have done it. We asked each other questions, got to know each other a bit more,” Finn hid his smile behind his hand and gestured for Leo to continue. “I then...asked him...why the two of you had the argument.”

Finn groaned and leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees, putting his head in his hand. “Okay...okay what did he say?”

“He...are you sure?” Finn glanced up at Leo’s hesitance.

“Leo, what did he say?”

“He said that he didn’t like how you were marrying for the sake of the kingdom and not for...love. He didn’t like how he heard the news from the palace staff, either. Prince Finn, I truly didn't expect him to answer, I thought he would address it and we would move on. I wasn’t expecting it,” He hung his head, looking ashamed, and Finn couldn’t help but feel bad for him.

“It's okay...it’s okay. What happened next?” He moved slightly closer to Leo.

“I…” he winced at the memory. “I asked him if it was a big enough argument to leave the kingdom. He told me that it wasn’t my place to say anything about private matters that should have just stayed between the two of you. I’m sorry, I really am.”

“He was right. It wasn’t your place. He...don’t worry, you weren’t the only person to get an earful from him. I ran into him as he was going to leave.”

Leo’s eyes widened and he sat up straight. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean for the two of you to get into another argument. I was stupid, I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine, Leo, stop apologising, please. I shouldn’t have told you anything anyways. If anything it was my own fault. You just got part of the blame.”

Leo was shaking his head in an instant. “No, it was my fault as well. I shouldn’t have mentioned anything. It...it was going well. I messed it up. For both of you. I’m sorry.”

Finn moved the final step closer, placing his hand on Leo’s knee. “Please stop apologising. I didn’t know what went down between the two of you. If I had, I wouldn’t have ignored you, we would have had this conversation sooner. I’m sorry,” he took a deep breath. “What you did, yes, was wrong, but you wouldn’t have been able to do it without input from myself. So for now, let’s just try and forget that it happened. Prince Sirius is going over to him on Monday, we’ll wait and see what he says about him. Then we’ll go from there, okay?”

Leo gave him a small smile. “Okay. Okay.”

“I best be off then,” he stood, glancing around the garden to catch a glimpse of his brother with no luck.

“What...about us? Are we back to...normal?” he looked down at Leo’s small voice, worry evident in his face. He sat back down.

“We’re good, Leo, we’re good. I might be keeping my distance for a while, with wedding and birthday plans, but I’m not mad at you okay? I’m not mad at you.” He told him firmly.

“Okay. I best be going as well. I may have left the kitchen without really telling anybody where I was going…” this pulled a laugh out of the Prince, who stood with the younger boy, patting his shoulder as he walked away.

“I’ll see you later, Leo.” He said, glancing over his shoulder at him.

“Yeah...later.” He heard Leo mumble behind him.

  
  


**Sunday**

Logan was quiet that morning, pushing around his food, seeing two pairs of eyes on him, but actively ignoring them. But he couldn’t focus on anything with them staring at him, placing his spoon down and looking up at the parental figures sitting in front of him.

“Can I help you with anything?” He asked, as nicely as he possibly could.

“Logan,” Dumo warned, giving him a warning glance. “We’re just worried about you.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled out. “There’s no need to be worried about me. Everything's okay.”

“Logan you’ve barely spoken a word to any of us since you returned on Thursday. What happened when you went back?” Celeste asked him softly.

“Nothing,” they both gave him a look this time. “Okay...okay. I got into...another fight with Finn. And with the new cook.”

“The young boy...Leo? What could have possibly happened that meant that you got into an argument with a new member of staff?”

“He was getting personal. Asking questions which I told him not to ask.” He slumped back, pushing the bowl away from him no longer hungry.

“Do I need to have a word with the King and Queen about it?” Dumo asked, leaning forward in his chair, concern written all over his face.

“No! No, there’s no need for that. It wasn’t that much of a problem. It was more of what happened with Finn that was the problem. Leo’s fine, he’s good,” he rushed out, pushing forward.

“What happened with Finn?” Dumo pushed.

“I...accused him of something. That’s...that’s all,” he struggled on how to say it without giving too much away.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure Dumo! I’m sure,” Logan snapped, running his hand over his face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. If you’ll excuse me,” he stood abruptly from the table, heading down to his room.

He sighed, sitting down on his bed with his head in his hands, trying to calm himself down. He heard a small knock at his door, and he sat up, ready to tell Dumo to go away, when a little head popped through with a nervous looking expression.

“Bonjour Logan,” she whispered, standing awkwardly, waiting to be let inside.

“Salut, Katie. Tu peux venir dans, ma chérie,” he smiled warmly at her, watching her face light up as she wandered over to where he was sitting.

“You’re sad,” she stated, taking Logan by surprise slightly.

“I…” He wasn’t sure where to go with this.

“It’s okay to be sad. You’re also mad. Well, you were…” she trailed off, deep in thought.

He chuckled slightly. “You’re right, it is okay to be sad. I’m sad, yes, and I was mad. But don't you worry.”

“Can we play outside?” Katie moved on from the conversation just like that and Logan couldn’t help but bring her further into his side. “Make you feel happy?”

His heart warmed. “You always make me feel happy, Katie,” he smiled down at her, watching her jump up and grab his arm to pull him out the back door.

“Where are the two of you heading off to?” They were stopped by Dumo just as Katie grabbed the handle of the door.

“We’re going to play! Cheer Logan up!” She was practically bouncing on her toes, pulling Logan with her free hand closer to the door.

Dumo looked at him warily, as in asking whether or not he wanted to actually go outside which he just nodded and shrugged his shoulders at, reaching with his hand to rumple Katie’s hair, making her shriek. “Okay, off you go. Don’t tire him out too much, Katie!”

“I won’t!” She shouted back as she ran out the back. Logan heard Dumo laughing behind him as he was dragged out with her.

“Okay, okay, slow down!” He laughed, grabbing her and swinging her over his shoulder, hearing her squeal and running off down the path. 

“Pose-moi, pose-moi!” She yelled, thumping her fists against his back.

He sighed, stopping and gently putting her back on the ground, watching an adorable pout cross her face. He stuck her tongue out, prompting her to fall into a fit of laughter. She was right, this was helping him feel better, helping to clear his head. They were on their own for a while before the rest of the family joined them, Pascal and Celeste as well, all of them chasing each other around. It was nice. It was calming.

-

Leo didn’t expect to see anybody in the garden so late that night. He needed a breath after everything that had happened this week. It had started great, perfect even. He was making progress with both Remus and Finn and he was making friends. He didn’t know it was possible to mess it up so badly. He sighed looking up at the sky, smiling slightly when he saw the stars. 

He was glad that he and Finn had made up...made up? He wasn’t sure. Finn wasn’t mad at him, that’s all he knew and cared about. If Finn wasn’t mad at him that meant he could make it up to him. Now he just needed a way to talk to Prince Logan. He needed to apologise, needed to clear the air between the two of them. He closed his eyes and breathed in the cool air, letting it clear his mind.

He turned his head at the sound of quiet laughter, hearing it disappear just as fast. He frowned, not knowing whether or not he had made it up, deciding to head down to where he thought he had heard the sound. Turns out that wasn’t as easy as it sounded, Leo looked everywhere for the source of it, every path, most of the bushes. There was no one there. He simply shrugged before heading back to where the palace was, a far distance away, when he heard it again. There were two now, distinct laughter, coming from not that far away.

He pondered for a moment, debating whether or not to actually follow it. He could leave it be and let them stay, but it was getting rather late and cold, and he didn’t want whoever they were to be out here all night. He went with his gut and followed the sound, deeper and deeper into the garden, almost to where it joined the forest. He paused, hearing quiet whispering voices and he almost turned back around and left. But he had come all this way, he may as well tell them that it was time to be heading back inside.

He turned the corner and once again stopped, this time frozen in his step and his eyes wide. He stared for a moment, watching the two of them before a gasp left his mouth and the two men were staring right at him.

“Leo!” Remus breathed out, but he could barely hear him from the pounding in his head. He should have gone back, he should have gone back.

The three of them stared at each other for a moment and Leo took in their appearance, their swollen lips and messed up hair, buttons undone on both of their shirts. Leo looked away seeing them scramble to fix themselves. He was sure that he had never blushed so much in his entire life and he was sure that the two of them looked exactly the same.

Remus took tentative steps towards him, hands out and wide eyes. Leo met him in the middle, nodding his head, trying to convince him that it was okay, that it was alright. Remus let out a small sigh of relief and placed a hand on Leo’s shoulder.

He opened his mouth to apologise when Prince Sirius was suddenly on his feet. He looked at Leo with a heartbreakingly sad look and glanced at Remus shaking his head, almost as if he was apologising for something. He took a couple of steps backwards before he was off running down the path out of the gate, further into the forest. Remus stared after him, following the path he had taken with his eyes before looking at Leo.

“I...I’m sorry, I’m sorry-”

“Stay here, okay. Just...just stay here,” Remus quickly got out, Leo nodding at him before he was off on the same path, calling for Sirius.

Leo slumped down to the floor, grabbing his hair and shouted at himself. Why hadn’t he just gone back to the palace when he wanted to? Why did he always have to mess everything up? He laid down, trying to calm himself down and waited for Remus to return, hoping that the man wasn’t angry at him, hoping that he had found Sirius and, in turn, that he wasn’t mad at him either.

**Present**

“Leo...what you saw-”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me. Really. It’s not my business. I’m so sorry for walking in on the two of you. Did you manage to find Prince Sirius?”

“I did. He was...spooked out, to say the least. This was the one thing he was scared of.” Leo winced at that. “I managed to get him to come back into the palace but now he’s extra cautious if that’s even possible. But he trusts you. He said you didn’t look like the type of person to share secrets with the rest of the world or be somebody who is against it. I hope he’s right. I don’t see you like that, but I just want to make sure.”

“He’s right,” he said simply, choosing his words carefully and playing out the situation.

“We both thought so. This is just a big thing for him, with his family finding out and everything. We know you won’t say anything.”

“Well I’m glad I don’t give off that impression. I’m not. Against it, I mean. Not at all.” Leo glanced over at Remus for one last confirmation before he decided to go through with it. He was nervous. So nervous. Nobody but his parents knew and he could trust Remus, he knew he could. This was just a big thing for him as well.

He blew out a breath and shook his head once before lifting up his sleeve slightly, fiddling with the rainbow bracelet adorning his wrist. He saw Remus glance down at it and a look of slight realisation crossed his face before he looked back up at him, with a bright smile.

“So…” Remus glanced at him, waiting for him to make the next move.

“So…” Leo looked back at his bracelet, relief crossing over him. It felt like a weight lifting off his shoulders to know that somebody else was like him and now knew about him. He was...happy.

“I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me. How many people know?”

“Just my parents. And, well, you know, I guess. How many people know about you?” He laughed slightly, meeting Remus’ eyes again.

“Sirius and you. I haven’t been hiding it from anyone. But you’re the only people that know.”

“I’m sorry again-” Remus cut him off.

“It’s fine, trust me. It wasn’t the way we would have liked it to go but it could have gone worse. Is there anybody for you?” He sucked in a breath at the question. He had no reason to hide it anymore. Remus knew he was gay. Remus was dating a prince. Leo was falling for two princes. This was...somewhat normal for the two of them.

“It’s...complicated,” Remus shot him a look as if to say that there was no way he was getting away with saying the bare minimum. “I...am the same as you, I guess. I...It’s Prince Finn,” Remus didn’t even look shocked and went to say something. “And...Prince Logan,” he mumbled as an afterthought.

This time, Remus looked shocked. “Oh...complicated.” Leo snorted.

“Yeah...complicated.” Leo hid his face. This was the first time he had said it out loud. It was strange and comforting but he still had no idea how this conversation was going to go.

“Do...do they know?” Remus asked hesitantly.

“No. I haven’t hidden it from them per se. But...there’s something there. Something between them. I can’t get in between that-” Remus made a protesting sound. “I know. I know. With Finn, I feel like I’m getting somewhere. Logan is...harder. He’s more closed off, more guarded. I don’t know. I don’t want to assume anything. But I think it would be good for him to have someone to talk to, you know? Help him see that this isn’t bad. That this isn’t something...forbidden.” He took a breath, his heart going a 100 miles an hour and glanced at Remus, who had a supportive smile on his face. “I’m rambling, sorry. It’s...it’s not any of our business. Logan’s feelings and thoughts aren’t our business. Just forget I said anything, okay?”

“Listen. First of all, I see the way Finn looks at you. And I saw the way Logan looked at you on Wednesday. You aren’t getting in the middle of them. Okay? Second of all, you’re right, it is none of our business. But it is fine for you to care. You are allowed to care about him. Maybe you’re right, maybe he does need somebody to talk to. We’ll let him decide, yeah?” Remus was nothing but understanding and Leo couldn’t be more grateful.

“Yeah...yeah. Okay. Thank you. Really, I...I didn’t know how much I needed this conversation. So thank you.” He was grinning now, wide and happy, and Remus laughed, leaning over and ruffling his hair.

“Always, Leo, always,” Remus shot him one last smile before standing up, stretching and groaning when his joints popped. He lent down to pat Leo’s shoulder, making him glance up to him. “Don’t stay out too late, yeah?”

  
“I won’t, I won’t.” He watched Remus head back inside, arms wrapped around himself, shivering slightly from the cold. Leo hadn’t realised that the temperature had dropped so much. He began shivering himself. He turned back to look at the sky, allowing a dopey smile to sit on his face, as his hands came up to trace them, linking them up and laughing when they made weird shapes.

Leo hadn’t heard him coming. But he was happy that he came. He didn’t look over at him, continuing to look up at the stars, waiting for him to make the first move. The silence was unbearable, he couldn’t help but glance over at him, seeing a pair of soft eyes already set on him. He smiled warily over at him, unsure on how to start up the conversation. But by the look on Finn’s face, he didn’t want to talk. Just sit there, in each other’s company. It was nice. It was...perfect. Leo turned back to face the sky, a smirk growing on his face when he heard Finn cough, embarrassed at being caught staring. From the corner of his eye, he saw Finn turn to the stars as well and a sigh passed his lips. They were side by side, shoulder by shoulder, far closer than they should be. But they didn’t care. Leo didn’t care if anyone saw them, now or ever. His hand twitched slightly from where it was laying between the two of them and Leo held his breath, debating whether or not this was a good idea. But Finn was turning to face him, a smile on his face, and Leo was finding it hard to keep his eyes directly ahead of him. He felt Finn’s hand move, nudging Leo’s gently, and he held his breath further if he possibly could. Finn didn’t move his hand, letting it rest almost on top of his own and Leo glanced over at him, seeing a faint blush blossom across the prince’s cheeks. He took this as motive and nudged his hand closer to Finn’s, reaching out and entangling their fingers together. The prince clutched onto him like a lifeline, squeezing his hand ever so slightly. Leo couldn’t help the smile that broke out and he turned to look at Finn once more, their eyes meeting and Finn squeezed his hand again. Leo found himself unable to look away, wanting to look into those doe eyes for as long as he could. So he did. He stared into them and he smiled, squeezing his hand back. Finn smiled back.


	4. Chapter Four

“Talk to me, Logan. What’s going on.” Logan didn’t realise that he would be waking up first thing on Monday morning with Sirius standing in the doorway of his room, arms folded across his chest with a concerned look in his eyes.

“Sirius, I’m fine. Everything is fine, okay. Just an argument, that’s all.” He tried to avoid eye contact, looking everywhere but the door, landing on the paper sat at the desk across from him.

“Just an argument? Are you sure? Because you are miserable, Finn is miserable and I’m going to take a guess and say that Leo was involved as well because he is also miserable.” He had moved from the door to the bed, turning Logan to face him, and moved him to the headboard. His face dropped slightly at the mention of the two boys.

“I’m not miserable.” Sirius gave him a stern look.

“Logan it’s me. Since when don’t you talk to me.” He couldn’t help the guilty thoughts from entering his head, seeing Sirius’ face deflate slightly and he hated that he’s leaving him in the dark.

“It’s-this isn’t something that I think I can talk about yet. To anyone. Not yet anyway. I’m sorry.”

Sirius nodded his head. “You don’t have to apologise to me. I’m not trying to force you to tell me anything you don’t want to. But you know that you always can, yeah?”

“Yeah, I know. Thank you.”

“I know this isn’t exactly what you want to do right now, but I think it might be best for you to come back to the palace with me.” He opened his mouth ready to protest. “I know, I know, you don’t want to. But it's the ball this weekend and I’m sure nobody wants it to be awkward between all of you.”

“I can’t, I’m sorry.”

“I agree with Sirius, Logan. You should go back. Even if it’s just for the day and then you come home again. You have to sort this out eventually.” His head whipped around at the sound of another voice, Dumo standing just where Sirius had been.

“It’s not something that can be sorted out just like that. Not between me and Finn anyways.” He wished it could be. He really did.

“Okay, then when about Leo? He’s not looking too great. Finn wasn’t talking to him for days, and yet they made up.” He didn’t know how he felt about that. He never wanted to make Finn and Leo fall out. It hurt to know that they hadn’t been speaking and he didn’t know why.

“This hasn’t got anything to do with him. Well it does and I’ll admit, I overreacted. Finn shouldn’t have ignored him. They both played a part in this.”

“There you go, you said it yourself, you took it too far. So come back and make it up to him. Maybe he could say something to Finn. They’re close to each other.” Dumo suggested, a twinkle in his eye and a strange smirk that Logan didn’t understand.

“Oh, trust me, I know.”

“Okay then. You’re coming back with Sirius tomorrow. No question about it. You’re staying the night as well. I won’t have the two of you making a scene at the ball.” Dumo finished, leaving the room and closing the door behind.

Logan just stared at Sirius, pouting. Sirius scoffed and put his arm around his shoulder. “You heard the man. There’s no getting out of this.”

***

Logan definitely couldn’t say he was happy about the current arrangement, him and Sirius travelling down the road he had only just returned from. But he knew that he had to do this one way or another and he may as well do it before the ball. He was hoping to find Leo first, feeling more guilty about upsetting the boy than he did about Finn, strangely, thinking it was most likely because it was one of their first interactions. Leo had looked at him like he already knew him and was as eager to get to know him as he was him.

It was strange. Logan had never taken a liking to somebody so fast before, but apart from the little outburst the two of them had, he was completely taken by the man. There was something about him that made Logan want to forget that their altercation ever happened and start off again on the right foot. He wanted the boy to like him, the way he was starting to like him too. It wasn’t just his perfect blonde curls, or his sweet smile. Leo might be the nicest person that he had ever met. He couldn’t lie and say that it didn’t hurt to see him so close to Finn. But in a way, he almost had no bad feelings towards it at all. He felt that instant pang of jealousy, of course, but it faded a lot faster than he expected. He wasn’t mad or upset that the two of them were close. He didn’t know why.

They arrived suddenly, Logan deep in thought, even as he stepped out and began walking the path to the palace. He looked at Sirius and gave him a smile, deciding to head to the kitchen to grab a small meal before looking for Leo. He didn’t expect the person to give him said small meal to be the boy himself.

He stared at Leo’s back through the window, watching as he walked around the kitchen, occasionally engaging in a conversation with a few of the other cooks. He hadn’t looked over in his direction yet, and Logan was beginning to wonder whether or not this was a good idea before green eyes met blue. He held his breath as he watched Leo’s face contort for a moment, a dozen emotions flashing across his face all at once, before he put down the bowl in his hand and went to the door. Logan couldn’t leave now. He had left it too late. Leo stuck his head out, a nervous expression on his face as he beckoned him into the kitchen. Logan could only guess that his face held the same expression.

Leo looked like he couldn’t stand still, hands sweeping across the worktops every now and then as Logan found a way into a chair and looked at the cook, unable to start up the conversation on his own. After what felt like hours, Leo turned back to him with a neutral expression trying to be what Logan guessed as professional.

“Is there anything I can do for you, Prince Logan? Do you want something to eat?” Leo asked rather timidly, hands guestering around to where the tables were clustered with food.

Logan gulped, finding this a lot harder than he expected it to be. “Just something light and quick, please. If you have time after, can we talk?” He tried to lower the formality of his words, doing whatever he could to make sure that Leo knew that he wasn’t mad or he wasn’t in trouble.

He looked mildly panicked for a second, and Logan was quick to smile at him, warm and bright. He stood up taller, returning the smile, before nodding and turning back around, hands on the move again. Logan was entranced at how Leo moved around the kitchen, never stopping for a moment to check something, always knowing what he was doing.

He wasn’t sure when Leo had placed the plate down in front of him, but he assumed it must have been a while ago as Leo was stifling a laugh, and he felt a gentle nudge to his arm. He blinked out of his apparent daydream, staring at the cook who now held an amused but still nervous smile. Logan tried not to let his embarrassment show and instead moved straight to looking at the food. It was similar to the one that Leo had made when he returned last week, the meal that Logan had praised him for and it warmed his heart to think that Leo had maybe remembered that he liked it.

Logan looked back up at him, Leo’s eyes already on him, and smiled, watching the corners of the boy’s mouth turn upwards as well. He glanced back towards the plate in front of him, debating in his head whether or not to wolf it down or stall, desperate to have this conversation but he had no idea how this was going to go. He twisted the fork in his hand, seeing Leo move from where he was standing, to the chair next to him, propping his head up on his arm and giving him a curious look.

“Do you want me to make you something else?” Leo asked him, eyes travelling to his untouched food, checking it for anything wrong.

Logan quickly shook his head, grabbing a mouthful of the dish in front of him, seeing Leo smile out of the corner of his eye as he waited for him to finish. It didn’t take him long. Believe it or not, he had a good idea about what he wanted to say to Leo. He was sure all of that was going to change when the moment came, the words would get lodged in the back of his throat and he would leave without saying anything, without _fixing anything_. He cleared the plate, staying seated as Leo moved around to finish off whatever he was doing before he had come and interrupted him, before he wiped down his hands and looked at him expectantly.

Logan could feel his heartbeat quicken already and the lump in his throat grew every second he spent standing there and watching as Leo stared down at him. Leo must have seen his nerves grow as he was being led from the room out of the door and down the hall into one of the private rooms. Leo hesitated before stepping in, but Logan watched him simply shrug his shoulders to himself and push them both inside the room. Logan felt the knot in his chest loosen slightly now that they were on their own, but at the same time it grew now that _they were on their own._

Logan was beginning to back down when Leo broke the silence. “So what do you need to talk to me about, Your Highness?” He winced slightly at the formality and the distance that Leo had placed between the two of them.

“Just...just Logan please,” he tested, watching Leo tense up before he was nodding a small smile visible from where his head was angled down to the floor, hands twisting and rubbing at his shirt, his hair, his neck, anywhere he could.

“Okay. Okay, Logan. What can I do for you?” He repeated, relaxing slightly and moving into one of the armchairs by the fireplace. Logan followed suit and took a deep breath, his head running through the conversation over and over again.

“I wanted to talk about...Thursday,” he started, Leo’s eyes flicking to his face, and he tried to read the expression on the younger man’s face. His nerves were back, but he seemed calm. Logan wondered how he was able to do that. Not show his nerves and control a situation. Especially at his age. Logan was nowhere near as mature as Leo.

“Okay. Thursday,” Leo said, opening his mouth again to most likely apologise but Logan jumped in before he could.

“I’m sorry. I have a tendency to overreact. It wasn’t fair on you for me to storm off like that. Or for Finn to ignore you as well,” Leo’s head snapped up at that, a confused expression crossing his face. “Sirius said that the two of you looked like you were giving each other space. That the both of you were miserable and avoiding each other. I’m sorry. I never meant for that to happen.”

“You shouldn’t be the one apologising. I was the one in the wrong. I overstepped the boundaries and I’m sorry for that. It wasn’t my place to say anything and somewhere inside I knew that. But I was just so desperate to know. That’s no excuse, at all. You asked me not to and I did it anyway. I didn’t want our first real conversation to go like that. I was really looking forward to meeting you and I blew it. I put more tension between you and Finn, I caused you to have another argument. I’m...I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Logan sat there taking in everything Leo said, in his quiet and soft voice. He remained quiet himself, deciding whether or not to agree with everything Leo had said or push the fact that he should have stayed, should have sorted the situation out when it happened.

He couldn’t help it when it all came tumbling out. “I’m not going to say that you weren’t in the wrong, because you were. You were. And I was pissed. But I shouldn’t have freaked out the way I did. There were so many better ways of going about the situation than how I did. Especially making you feel more guilty than you should. So yes, you were wrong, and yes I was mad at you, and yes I’m not sure where we stand now, but I do know that I don’t want what happened to be the only interaction we have. I don’t want to forget it happened. But I don’t want us to stop there,” he paused, panting out short breaths, seeing Leo’s wide eyes trying to understand everything that Logan had just thrown at him. He tried to smile, try to show that he wasn’t mad, he wasn’t angry. “Sorry.”

“It’s...okay. It’s okay, I got it all, don’t worry. I don’t want that either. I know, I know where the boundaries were, where they are. I’m really sorry for bringing it up.”

“We both did things we didn’t mean to do. I won’t forget it happened, and I know that you won’t either. But we’re good, okay? We’re good.”

“Are you sure?” Leo hesitated, an odd expression on his face which Logan couldn’t read.

“I’m sure. Let’s start over. Not completely, but let’s go from where we left off.”

“From where we left off. Okay. What’s your favourite colour?” Leo asked leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, face in his hands, smirking at him.

Logan copied his tance, raising an eyebrow at him. “Oh, so we’re doing this again?”

Leo shrugged. “You wanted to start where we left off. We have an hour until people will start wondering where you’ve walked off too. I wanna get to know you more. So, what’s your favourite colour?”

“Green. What’s yours?” Logan eased up a lot, feeling better for getting everything off his chest. One down. Now he had to figure out whether or not he wanted to speak to Finn today or tomorrow. He knew he had to do it before the ball, but maybe one person a day was better.

“Yellow,” Logan could see why Leo would say yellow. He was the embodiment of yellow. Bright and sunny, with his golden hair and wide smiles. He was the sun. “What’s your favourite book?”

He pulled a face. “I’m not a book person. I only read them when I have to. Ask me another question.”

“Nope. You have to answer it!” Leo smiled at him, that wide and beautiful smile.

He sighed. “Okay…”

Logan wasn’t sure how long they had been talking for. He knew that it was definitely over an hour, and they were constantly looking towards the doors and the windows to see if anyone was out there. He was still there, leaning back in his chair, a soft expression probably on his face as he watched Leo throw his head back and laugh. It made his stomach flip and his heart squeeze. He felt his cheeks flush as Leo’s eyes landed back on his and neither of them looked away for a moment. He was happy he wasn’t the only one, Leo’s blush beginning to form across his cheek bones. It made him look more beautiful.

His eyes widened. _Beautiful_. Since when did Logan see anybody but Finn beautiful. But how could he not. Sat in front of him was this tall, handsome man, with cooking skills given to him from the gods and a smile that could light up the room, a laugh that could pull anybody’s eyes towards him and make them just stare in awe. His eyes, bright and young with so much joy in them, a gorgeous pair of baby blues which Logan couldn’t help but stare into whenever Leo looked his way. Dimples which pulled and twisted Logan’s heart whenever he was able to make him smile so wide that they came with it. He always wanted to see him smile like that. He was kind, so kind. He was calm and collected and so damn mature for a nineteen year old. How could he not fall for him.

“Logan. Logan!” He snapped out of his thoughts, his heart racing again at the realisation that he was falling for somebody else. He looked at Leo, seeing a quizzical look directed towards him. “Is there something on my face?”

Now it was Logan’s turn to be confused. “What? No, no there isn’t. Why?”

“You keep looking at me, that’s all.” Logan could practically see the gears turning in Leo’s head and he desperately wanted to know what he was thinking about to make his face turn into one of pure happiness. “It’s getting late. People will start looking for you. I’ll see you at dinner?”

Dinner. Logan seemed to forget that staying the night meant staying for dinner and staying for dinner meant Finn. “Actually, no.”

“No? Why not?” Leo sat forward in his chair, looking concerned now, his smile gone, making Logan internally groan and kick himself.

“I’m not exactly ready to see Finn yet. That’s for another day.”

Leo frowned. “You can’t not eat dinner. I can bring you some up to your chambers?” He suggested.

“I don’t want you to make a fuss, don’t worry. I’ll grab something quick before it gets taken out-”

“It’s no problem, really. I’ll see you later, with food.” He said determined, a challenging look on his face.

Logan couldn’t fight him on this. He was going to do it no matter what. “Okay. I’ll see you later,” he smiled at him, seeing Leo’s frown immediately leave his face, replaced by a smirk of triumph.

They stood at the same time, heading to the door, and parting ways, Leo to the kitchens and Logan anywhere Finn wasn’t. For now anyways. He was going to speak to Finn. He just didn’t want to. Logan smiled at him one more time before turning and walking away. Before he could stop himself, he looked over his shoulder at the last minute, seeing those brilliant blue eyes already on him and they both breathed out a laugh, waving to each other, and he turned the corner, a dopey grin covering his face.

***

Finn was surprisingly excited for his birthday. In the past he had dreaded it, knowing that once he had turned 25 he would have no chance but to marry. But he didn’t hate it anymore. He still hated that he had to get married, of course, but at least it wasn’t somebody that he didn’t get along with it. June was great and neither of them wanted this, making it slightly more bearable. She understood his situation and it seemed that she was in a similar one. He said as much to her when they had breakfast on Wednesday morning. They were doing this a lot more often since their talk on Friday.

“So Finn...are you escoring me to the ball on Saturday.” June asked, taking a bite of the food in front of her.

“If I must.” Finn teased, receiving a kick to the leg.

“Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean? You should be honored to be able to escort me.” She raised her eyebrows at him and smirked at him.

“Well, as much as I agree, I would rather be escorting somebody else... _somebodies_ rather.” He said, watching as June’s expression turned soft and sympathetic.

“I would rather be escorted by somebody else as well, but we must make do, mustn't we.” She replied back, staring down at her plate. Finn nudged her with his foot and smiled at her when she faced him again.

They continued talking for the majority of the morning, Finn letting his eyes flicker over to where Leo was standing every now and then, causing June to smirk into her hand every and laugh at him. They had spent a lot of time together since their evening in the garden two days ago. Finn was...almost the happiest he had ever been. He only needed one more thing for him to be perfect. He made eye contact with Leo and smirked at him, watching him as he coughed and turned away, attracting the attention of his mom and the girl from the other day, who Finn had discovered was called Dorcas. He had seen her around the palace, most of the time with Marlene, but he never stayed around long enough to eavesdrop on their conversations.

“Right then. I’m done here, so I’ll leave you with Heather and see you later,” he nodded in the direction of June’s Lady in Waiting, who had a faint pink blush on her nose as her and June made eye contact. Finn watched it happen, leaving it be, but stored it in his head to come back to later.

He stood, wanting to go over to speak to Leo, but saw him in a deep conversation with his mom, and he was pulled back into the kitchen, sending an apologetic look towards Finn. He just shrugged and waved him off, smiling at him. He looked around the garden, trying to find somebody else to talk to, June and Heather nowhere to be seen. But he knew who he was looking for.

He couldn’t say that he wasn’t disappointed when he heard that Logan was visiting a couple of days this week, even staying the night, and he hadn’t seen him once. He had prepared to see him at dinner on Monday and was ready to start up the conversation that he knew they needed to have. But he never showed. He didn’t see him at all on Tuesday but Sirius had forced him to stay one more night in the palace. It gave him hope. But he still couldn’t help but feel upset that Logan didn’t want to talk to him that much. Leo must have seen his foul mood and had pulled him aside after, telling him that Logan had wanted to eat in his room for the past few nights, but wasn’t going to ignore him forever. That Logan wanted to talk to him.

That made his confidence sore, knowing that Leo and Logan had spoken and made up and he watched Leo’s face when he spoke about him, seeing how happy he was. Something had happened and he wanted to know what it was. He loved knowing that they were okay. It eased him slightly, he only had to fix everything between him and Logan and nothing between the other two. They had done that on their own and Finn was proud of Logan. He wasn’t sure whether or not his stubbornness and inability to talk about his feelings would stop him from doing so. He was so incredibly happy.

He didn’t want to go looking for Logan. He wanted Logan to come to him. But when he turned the corner into the west wing he was there right in front of him and Finn wasn’t going to turn down this opportunity.

“Logan!” It was a familiar sight to last Thursday. He was so sure he was ready for this conversation but something inside him telling him that it wasn’t time yet, that when they finally spoke nothing would be the same as it was before. He could see Logan hesitate, remembering this familiar position. He probably wanted to run again, somehow collapse back into Sirius’ arms and leave. But Finn wouldn’t let that happen. He deserved to speak.

He turned slowly to face him, a schooled expression on his face and he looked at his wide eyes. Finn must have looked so full of hope. He nodded and Finn let out a sigh, shoulders sagging and he beckoned him into the room around the corner. They didn’t make eye contact as they settled into the chairs at the table, hands folded on their lap, both of them not wanting to be the first to speak. Finn knew one of them had to eventually.

“So, you spoke to Leo?” He tried, thinking that bringing the blonde boy into their conversation might make Logan perk up like Leo had. It worked slightly, Finn seeing a small smile across his face and he lifted his head up to face him.

“Yeah, yeah I did. We’re good, we made up I guess,” he answered simply. Finn wanted _more_.

“Okay good. Good.” The silence crept in, neither of them making the move to continue the conversation. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have told him anything. Not without you knowing,” he started, bringing his hands up to rest on the table.

Logan nodded, leaning back in his chair and huffing out a breath. “Yeah, that shouldn’t have happened. Especially not when they are a complete stranger to me. I’ve forgiven Leo. I won’t forget it happened, but we started fresh. It’s harder for me to do that with you.”

He winced, knowing what was coming. He was right, nothing was going to be the same as it was before. He opened his mouth to speak, but Logan cut him off.

“I overreacted. I shouldn’t have run off. You had every right to explain yourself. But that was so fucked up Finn. We’re lucky I trust Leo. He’s smarter than you think he is, you can’t tell him things about our past in so much detail because I’m telling you now, one day he’ll figure it out.”

“Is that so bad? Is it so bad for somebody to find out? For Leo to find out? You said it yourself, you trust him. I trust him so much. What could be so bad about him finding out?” Finn argued back, pushing it slightly.

Logan stood suddenly, looking ready to bolt. He decided against it, running a hand through his hair and across his face. “It’s not as simple as that, Finn. What happened between us, that needs to go in the past. You’re getting married to someone, to June, incredible, wonderful June. It is the past.”

Finn was hurt. This isn’t how this was supposed to go, Logan was taking this all wrong. “Logan, no listen-”

“Finn, listen to me. Through everything, I am still your best friend. I’m your best friend and I’m happy for you. I’m so happy that you’re happy.”

“Logan, I’m not-”

“Finn it’s fine. It’s fine. Let’s just move on from this conversation okay?”

“But Logan-”

“Please Finn. Please!” Finn saw the hurt in Logan’s eyes and he was sure he wasn’t making it up. Logan wasn’t happy for him. Not one bit. But he clearly wasn’t ready for this conversation. Finn wasn’t going to force him to talk about it.

“Okay. Okay,” he sighed.

“I...I forgive you for telling Leo about our argument. I’m still mad it happened, but there’s nothing we can do about it now. I’ve made up with Leo, you’ve made up with Leo. I want to make up with you. So I forgive you.” Logan swiftly switched topics, bringing up their argument, which Finn wasn’t expecting.

“I’m sorry. But we’re okay, right? We’re okay?” Finn needed to know, he needed to know that Logan wasn’t mad at him. Not about this anyways.

“We’re okay. I’m still...your friend,” Finn knew it was pained and he knew that his face dropped at the words. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Logan still believed that he wanted to marry June. He was never going to listen to him try to explain the situation. But Finn was going to try, there was no way that Finn was going to go through with this without Logan knowing the truth. They hadn’t talked about anything that he wanted to talk about. Nothing. Another day.

They left after that, neither of them knowing where to go from there, neither of them happy with where they left off, but they didn’t want to screw things up further. Finn headed to the fountain in the garden, Leo exactly where he thought he would be. He watched as his smile widened and he jumped up, walking over to him, practically bouncing on his toes. God he looked adorable. Finn didn’t even try to fight the grin that etched across his face once he reached him, grabbing his arm and pulling him further into the gardens to where they usually wandered off to.

He wasn’t even sure what they were talking about. He was too busy watching Leo, watching him smile and move his hands dramatically, watched him fall onto his back when he laughed so hard. He saw the way his eyes lit up every time they reached a topic that Leo could talk about for hours. But he loved watching when he was quiet and calm, laying down on the grass, arm flung across his face and the sun shining down on his golden curls. He couldn’t help but brush them away from his face every now and then, feeling the heat of Leo’s blush on his hand where he trailed down his cheek. Leo moved his arm slightly and smiled at Finn, making butterflies erupt in his stomach and his heart burst. Finn didn’t know how much longer he would be able to watch Leo talk without wanting to push forward and kiss the smile right off his face. To feel Leo’s lips on his own. He was so helplessly falling for him.

***

Leo had never been put under so much pressure as this weekend. The ball was tomorrow and there was so much to do, so much to cook and bake and get ready. He wouldn’t deny that the past week had been made up of sleepless nights and tossing and turning with stress. This was the first time Leo would be cooking for hundreds of people and he wasn’t sure he could handle everything going on. The usual happy buzz that surrounded the kitchen had been replaced by an anxious silence, the occasional conversation filling it.

He was sure that Finn and Logan had noticed it throughout the week. They were helping, they really were. He was always either with Finn or Logan, spending their time together stress free, calming him down and putting his mind at rest even if it was only for a moment. He was so happy when he was with them. He was getting closer and closer to Finn and it was getting harder to deny his feelings for him. He had been close to just pulling him forward and spilling everything to him and dealing with the consequences later. It was just the same with Logan, the closed off boy slowly but surely opening him up to him, the two of them spending hours upon hours in the garden, the kitchen, the library. He was falling for them both and Leo had no idea what to do.

It was late, so late, too late for him to still be in the kitchen, but he had to finish off these desserts. There were way too many to do and there was no way that there would be enough people to eat them all. He scoffed when he looked at the next recipe. Five hundred chocolate desserts! Who needs five hundred chocolate desserts for one evening? He sighed and rolled up his sleeves, hoping that Finn had listened to him and that he might see him tonight after being left disappointed last night. He grabbed everything he needed, getting into a focused mood, so focused that he didn’t hear someone walk into the room.

-

Finn headed towards the door, hand hanging between the handle and himself, deciding whether or not he should knock or just go in. Or even go in at all. He had sat in his room for the better part of an hour unable to fall asleep, his mind filled with two things that just wouldn’t disappear. He had heard Leo vaguely mention that he had been spending the past few nights in the kitchens and headed straight there with a plan ready to put into action. He hadn’t moved yet and was seconds away from heading back to his chambers, but he couldn’t wait any longer.

He opened the door slowly, letting his head poke around the corner to check if there was anybody inside. It appears luck was on his side as not only was Leo stood there, hands messing around on the counter, but there was also nobody else in the room. He let the door widen just a bit more and watched as Leo quickly spun around, eyes glancing to see who was there. He noticeably let out a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Finn and beckoned him over, turning to fully face him, showing off his golden smile and dimples. Finn stared at him, his head clouded over as his eyes wandered to Leo’s lips subconsciously. He debated in his head the pros and cons of doing this, right here and right now, but there was no way Finn would be able to stand in this room and be able to resist.

He let out a shaky breath and his feet were moving on their own until he was directly in front of Leo, hands grasping the back of his neck and pulling him down to meet his lips, slow enough to let him move away if he wanted to. He didn’t and his mouth covered Leo’s, his heart stuttering for a moment. He tentatively moved his lips against the cook’s, waking him up from the daze he seemed to be in. He felt Leo gasp into his mouth and he was suddenly pulling away, lips millimetres away from his own and eyes locked on his. They were blown wide, panicked, hopeful, and he watched them drop down to his own lips once, twice, three times. His eyes met his once more before the boy had surged forward and his lips were pressed back against his. He groaned, tightening his grip on Leo’s neck, deepening the kiss, feeling Leo’s hands dip down to circle his waist, pulling him closer, the two of them pressed chest to chest. He couldn’t help the gasp that he let out as he felt Leo’s hands find their way under his sweater, rubbing up and down his sides. Finn pushed further against Leo, moving his hand to cup his jaw, rubbing his palm across his cheek gently, feeling the blonde lean into his touch. One of Leo’s arms left his waist and he heard it smash into the worktop behind him, opening his eyes quickly to see the tight grip he had on the surface.

His lips were suddenly free and he took a large gulp of air, letting out a shaky breath, his lips following Leo’s, only to have it covered by a hand. He looked up to see Leo with a soft smile, an uncertain look on his face, and eyes gleaming full of joy. He couldn’t help but lean back in, softer this time, delicately grabbing Leo’s hand to move it before holding his face with both of his hands. Finn’s heart pounded in his chest as his knees got weaker. He could only focus on how addictively Leo invaded all his senses, how soft he felt against his mouth. He heard him laugh breathlessly against him and he pulled away, hands still covering his face and pressed his forehead to his own.

He was silent for a few moments, eyes trained on him when he spoke up in a quiet voice. “Finn, you’re a prince. This is improper. You’re getting married. We shouldn’t be doing this-“

“I don’t care. I don’t care what people say or if this isn’t proper or that I’m getting married. I want you,” Finn interrupted.

“I-I wasn’t expecting that,” Leo whispered to him. Finn chuckled, stroking Leo’s jaw. “I’m glad it happened.”

“I’m glad it happened as well.” He whispered back to him, eyes flicking down to his lips, inching forwards slightly.

“I really am. But...Logan. What about Logan?” Finn looked at him with questioning eyes, but he knew what he was asking. “You love him.”

Finn’s eyes widened at his bluntness, spluttering for a second before giving him an answer. “Yeah. Yeah, I do. I love him,” He watched Leo look down, a crestfallen look on his face. “But I really, really like you too, Leo. I do, I really do,” Leo brought his head back up and Finn nudged his nose with his own, eliciting a laugh from the younger man, his nose scrunching up. “I really like you. I want you. I want him. I want you both.”

“I really like you too. I do. I...really like Logan as well. I like you both. So much.” He felt a smile grow on his face as he looked at Leo right in front of him, telling him that not only did the man really like him, but he really liked the man he was in love with. He felt like he was dreaming.

“Good. Great,” he laughed out, moving his head back slightly, smiling at the man in front of him.

“Yeah, it is, it’s great. But have you told him? Does...does he know? Have the two of you discussed this?” He could hear the worry laced in Leo’s voice and reached down to grab one of his hands.

“I...no. No, I haven’t. But I will, I will. I need to find a good time. After the ball maybe, but I promise I will.” He answered back quickly, his free hand coming to mess with Leo’s hair.

“How do you know...that he’ll feel the same way? About me at least. I know he’s in love with you, anyone could see it. But...me? I don’t know.” He whispered and Finn’s heart clenched when he saw the pain written across his face before he turned his head down.

“Hey, hey. Look at me.” Leo’s eyes remained down. “Leo, look at me.” He heard him take in a sharp breath and he saw his eyes wide. “I just know, okay. Trust me. He likes you, he does and I need you to trust my word on that. He feels the same way.”

“But even then...what would people say? This won’t be good for you, for either of you, you could get hurt from this, really hurt. You could lose your titles-”

“I know. I know and I’ll deal with that later, not right now. Right now I don’t want to talk about this. I don’t want to _talk_.”

Leo nodded over and over, taking the words in and Finn waited, watching him and grasping his hand tighter. “Okay. Okay, I trust you. After the ball? That could be reckless, and you know that.”

“I do. But I can’t wait any longer. After the ball. I’ll...I’ll talk to him first, okay? And then we both will.”

“Then we both will,” Leo smiled at him, wide and bright and Finn couldn’t help but smile with him. “But Finn, people will talk. They might get over you being with one of us, but both of us? A _commoner?_ If you have to choose, if they make you choose, choose him. Okay? Choose him. He’s loved you longer than I have even been around. You can get away with being with him. If anyone deserves you, it’s him and you deserve him too. Choose him,” his smile slowly dropped off his face.

“I won’t. They can’t make me choose. I won’t. I can’t. So don’t say things like that. I don’t want to think about that right now,” Leo’s smile returned, smaller and tighter than before, but it was there.

They both seemed to lean in at the same time, meeting in the middle and eyes fluttering shut. They couldn’t stop themselves from grinning even now, laughing slightly as they tried to kiss through it. They pulled away, cheeks flushed and hands trailing over every piece of bare skin they could. Finn couldn’t look away from him, captivated by his sunshine smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He moved away, looking around, lifting himself up onto the counter next to Leo, prompting the boy to stand in between his legs and run his hands up his thighs. He turned to the food sitting beside him, mouth automatically drooling and he heard Leo laugh, his blush deepening.

“Do you want to try some?” He asked, already reaching for one of the mini desserts and holding it up to his mouth.

Finn smiled and opened his mouth, watching as Leo placed the chocolate tart in and he promptly groaned at the taste. He let his eyes squeeze shut as he let the flavours swim around his mouth. He could feel Leo’s smirk from where he had moved his head to rest in the crook of his neck, feeling the heat of Leo’s blush along with it.

He swallowed, taking a minute to wait for Leo to lift his head and pecked his lips. “This is so good, Leo. _So good._ ”

His heart fluttered at the look on Leo’s face and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer and pressing his face into the soft curls on top of his head from where it was resting on his shoulder. Finn swayed them slightly, rubbing his hands up and down his back, occasionally brushing across the back of his neck, grazing the hair at the nape with his fingers, drawing out a sigh from the boy. He hid his smile in his hair and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth and weight of Leo and felt the soft butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Logan standing there too.


	5. Chapter Five

It took everything in Leo to continue pushing through making the many desserts left instead of heading to his room and dream of the boy who had just left the room. The smile covering his face didn’t seem to be going away any time soon, and he ended up stopping and covering his mouth, a laugh escaping and eyes softening as the memories flew back through his head all at once. He decided that he would deal with the consequences of leaving the kitchen without finishing his tarts later and hazily wandered back to his shared room and flopped onto his bed. That didn’t mean he slept, oh no. His mind was filled with flashes of brown and green and he tossed and turned until he finally was able to rest, his mind still plagued with the same brown and green eyes that took up the majority of his focus lately.

  
  


Finn was still dazed as he walked back through the doors of his own chambers, as he made his way to his bed, even as he climbed under his covers. His hand unconsciously went to his mouth, tracing his lips, still tingling and swollen, and he closed his eyes, reliving the past hour again in his head as he had done the whole journey back to the other side of the palace. He inhaled a shaky breath and turned over to his side, taking a drink from the glass on the side table before resting an arm over his face, a grin forming as he finally drifted off to sleep with two things on his mind.

**

He groaned as he felt a pair of arms shaking him awake early the next morning, opening them a sliver, seeing the familiar mop of red hair right in his face. He jumped slightly before rolling his eyes and turning onto his stomach, hiding his face from both the sun and his brother. He heard a scoff, and lifted his head to watch Alex move from where he had starfished on top of Finn to stand beside Olli and Sirius who he hadn’t even realised was in the room. He pulled himself up, stretching and cracking his bones before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and resting back on his elbows, staring at the trio expectantly.

“Finn get out of bed.” Alex tried to grab his shoulders and yank him up, but was unsuccessful. 

“Why? It’s too early to be up, why are we getting up?”

“It may have escaped your notice, Finn, but today is an important day,” Sirius started, and Finn just gave him an unamused look, not seeing a reason still as to why the three of them were in his room. “Oh for God’s sake, happy birthday idiot!”

That seemed to do the trick and Finn’s eyes widened slightly, apparently remembering that it was indeed his birthday. Which answered the question from before, his parent’s were probably expecting him downstairs for breakfast to discuss the day’s plans, but that didn’t make him any more enthusiastic about leaving the room. He ran his hands over his sheets and made a move to crawl back under the covers when he was stopped.

They gave him an exasperated stare before all but shoving him out of the door and down to the dining area, ignoring the shouts that Finn was sure the gardeners were able to hear. He desperately tried to turn in their arms, to go back to the warmth of his bed, or to at least dress himself appropriately before being brought out into society. They didn’t let up and he was soon shoved into a chair opposite his parents who looked him up and down, both amused and displeased before shaking their heads, wishing him a happy birthday and turning their attention to Alex whilst Finn tried to fully wake himself up. The blonde walking through the door did the trick and soon after a mop of brown was walking through the doors on the other side and Finn was wide awake, sitting upright in his chair, watching them both closely. 

The events of the week flashed through his head, ending on the reason why Finn was so tired in the first place, his mind refusing to rest after leaving Leo in the kitchens late that night, filling his dreams with the memories and the hopes and want that the both of them, maybe even the three of them shared. He discreetly shared a look with Leo, biting his lip slightly when he met his eyes and gave him a soft smile when he walked around the table and placed his plate down in front of him, hiding his face with his hand as he felt Leo slide past his shoulder, letting his fingers linger and rest there a moment longer than would be deemed necessary or appropriate. Nobody was watching so it didn’t seem to matter. Or at least they though that nobody was watching.

They were joined moments later by June, who waltzed into the room looking as fresh as ever, as though it wasn’t as early as it was. Finn was still unsure as why they had all been dragged from their beds at this unreasonable hour, but he saw his father place down his glass and clear his throat, and moved to face him, expecting an answer.

“Tonight, as you all know, is the ball.”  _ Right _ Finn thought,  _ his annual birthday ball was tonight _ . He was excited to see everyone again, never really seeing his closest friends as often as he wished with their busy schedules, but for once, he wanted a quiet birthday. No doubt this one would be even more extreme, with the engagement and the princess that would be on his arm for the whole evening, most likely.

“Finn, Olli has your schedule for the day, and Alex, Kasey will be with you with yours soon I think. Logan, since Pascal won’t be arriving until tonight with his family, you will be borrowing James as your advisor for the day. Which means that you are with Sirius. I expect that you won’t make too much of a fuss and will behave for him,” the king gave the two boys pointed stares, which they both promptly turned their heads down at, a slight blush covering their cheeks as they probably remembered the last time they had to share an advisor. Dumo had swore that he would never be responsible for the two of them for the whole day again, and had returned home exhausted and wrecked.

“Princess, yourself and Heather will be with me for the majority of the day, the rest of the kingdom’s advisors won’t be here for the whole day. We mostly will be attending last minute fittings, nothing too extreme that would mean you would need personal help with your schedule,” Finn’s mother turned to the princess and explained their situation, Finn zoning out, eyes watching Leo leave the room, who cast him a look and pointed his eyes to the garden and back to his in a flash. Finn nodded as subtly as he could and turned his attention back to the group sat around the table, hiding a grin.

“Finn? Finn did you hear me?” He lifted his head to see Olli almost glaring at him, Sirius sniggering from beside him, shoving his elbow into Finn’s side, making him groan.

“Sorry, no. What were you saying?” He rubbed at his side, shooting a scowl in Sirius’ direction.

He watched Olli sigh and sat up straighter in his chair. “I said that we have things to do. Hurry and finish eating so I can run you through your schedule and we can get started.”

“Yeah about that,” he watched his parent’s heads turn in his direction, a questioning glance on their face and a raised eyebrow from everybody else in the room, minus June. “I actually thought that since it’s my birthday, I could have the morning off royal duties,” he finished, looking around at the displeased faces staring at him.

“Finn, these aren’t your princely duties, this is for the ball-”

“And I’m sure I’m not needed for everything written down on your schedule,” he glanced in June’s direction, hearing the not so quiet laugh escape her lips from where they were covered with a napkin. “So, if you will excuse me, it’s a lovely day outside. I think I’ll get some fresh air, speek to the people around-”

“Finn, don’t you leave this room-” his mother started, turning to his father to stop him.

“I agree Finn, a walk in the garden is always best in the morning,” June rose from her seat, Heather joining her.

“Now that you say that, Finn, it does look like a nice day. I might head into the gardens with you, take in the...scenary,” Sirius was up before he had even finished his excuse to leave the room.

Finn discreetly turned to look at Logan, who was staring at the trio with an amused look on his face, before he coughed and stood too. “Well, seeing as you are all going out anyways, I may as well join you,” Finn smirked at him, receiving a similar look back, before the four of them left the room quickly, advisors and parents calling after them.

“Finn, come back here, you have things to do,” he ignored whoever it was who had spoke to him, his father perhaps, or maybe even Olli, and threw a look back to his brother, who gave him a salute and turned to the older adults in the room, making himself the distraction. It seemed he knew that the four of them had places to be, people to visit.

It didn’t take long for Finn to be on his own, Sirius venturing further into the gardens towards the back where Finn could see somebody hanging around, though he didn’t look long enough to see who exactly he was meeting. June and Heather had disappeared in a heartbeat, turning the corner into the private garden area, mumbling between them. It left only him and Logan strolling together out in the east side of the gardens, coincidentally where the kitchen exit was. Finn looked in the smaller man’s direction, smirking slightly at the thought that popped into his head at exactly why Logan might be walking this way. 

“Have you anybody to meet out here?” He seemed to take Logan offguard and watched the blush rise up his neck and across his face.

“Perhaps. I’m assuming you are meeting somebody as well?” Logan replied cautiously, and Finn decided to see just how right he was about his speculation.

“Yes, I’m meeting Leo out here soon,” he suppressed his laugh when he saw Logan’s head whip around to stare at him, and pretended not to notice him turn his head just as quickly, muttering under his breath and blush reddening. 

“Leo. Oh. Okay. May I ask you why?” He heard the iciness in Logan’s tone and grinned to himself, hearing jealousy laced between the words.

“We often meet up in the gardens. Enjoy some time to ourselves. Besides, he’s great company. He’s a great person,” he turned his head at the slight movement from Logan and saw his jaw tighten and slacken all in one go. Oh, Logan was far more gone for Leo than Finn had thought.

“Very well. I’ll leave you be. I shall see you at the ball, I suppose,” Finn almost asked him to stay, but he knew that he had to take his time with this. Logan had only just warmed up to the idea of becoming friends with him again. He couldn’t throw caution to the wind and confess right here, right now, which he would surely do if Logan did in fact join him to see Leo. No, Finn would just make sure that Leo knew how Logan felt once again, and maybe give him a shove in the right direction before the night descended on them.

“See you tonight, Lo,” he added the nickname cautiously, watching to see if he had crossed any unspoken boundaried between the two of them, but it seemed Logan wasn’t against his old nickname being said again. Instead, he seemed to burst and his face split into a wide smile and he knocked their shoulders together. Tensly, but...it was something at least.

“Goodbye...Fish,” Logan said the name almost as an afterthought and paused after saying it, deep in thought before nodding lightly to himself and raising his face to meet Finn’s stare. “Goodbye Fish,” he tuned on his heel, waving lightly, before retreating back towards the other end of the garden, shoulders both held high and slumped forwards. Finn couldn’t allow his mind to linger on it for long as the slamming of a door reminded him of the reason he came out here in the first place and he let that familiar dopey look cross his face for the third time that morning. Leo. And he was heading this way.

  
  


It took every ounce of self-restraint in Leo to make him dismiss the thought of just dropping the dishes in his hands on the table and sprinting out the door to where he knew Finn was currently waiting for him. Even with the thought pushed away, he messily dumped them on the side, rushing over to Dorcas’ station to convince her-no beg her-to cover for him and do them just once for him. If it meant he had to cover for her while she went to see Marlene after lunch, then so be it.

He walked as calmly as he possibly could to the door, checking out the window first to see whether Finn was actually there yet or whether he had coerced Dorcas to do his job for no reason at all. He was. Honestly, it wasn’t his fault that the door slammed open. It was Finn’s for standing there in the middle of the garden, with his messy bed hair and glasses which he never usually saw. Leo wasn’t even sure whether he was wearing his normal, day clothes. As much as he loved seeing Finn in his royal attire, he couldn’t deny that Finn in a sweater was his new favourite thing. Still, he let the blush cover his cheeks as Finn whipped around to meet his eyes and give him a goofy smile, hands playing with the strings of that godforsaken oversized blue sweater. 

He walked over to Finn, equally as calm as before. He reached him quickly and stood there for a moment debating with himself. He saw him raise an eyebrow and shook himself out, getting even closer. He grabbed his hand and pulled him deep into the woods, hearing a chuckle come from behind him, only making him speed up. He stopped in the far corner of the garden and looked towards Finn before pressing him into a bush and turning to see if anyone could see them. He heard the choked gasp from in front of him and turned his attention towards the prince, smiling at him before leaning down and brushing his lips over the other man’s applying slight pressure for a moment before pulling away, smirking at the whine that left Finn’s lips. He nudged their noses together, letting his eyes fall closed and let Finn wind his arms around his waist and pull him closer.

“Not even a hello? You decided that the best way to greet me was to drag me into the woods?” He heard the teasing in the prince’s voice and opened his eyes, seeing soft, brown ones staring back at him.

“Hi,” he didn’t really know what else to say, but it seemed to be good enough for Finn who barked out a laugh.

“Hi. Missed me that much? It hasn’t even been a day.” Leo huffed at the teasing, shoving Finn with his arm but smiling still.

“Oh stop. Don’t act like you haven’t been waiting to do that all morning!” This time it was Finn blushing, eyes pointed firmly down and Leo let out his own laugh, nudging his nose against the other’s jaw. “And I did miss you.”

Finn smiled and lifted his head. “Missed you too, don’t worry.”

Leo wasn’t sure how long they stayed stood like that, holding each other under the sun, checking every now and then that nobody was heading this way. It was nice. Really nice. They talked quietly to each other, whispers in ears about the weather, the previous night, the ball. Anything they could think of.

“Are you excited for tonight?” Leo asked after a while, knowing that Finn had been nervous before, even if he didn’t directly say it to him. 

“I am. I have a feeling there might be something more than just my birthday celebrations at work but I shall deal with whatever it is that my mother and father are planning when the time comes. You must be excited too, yes? This is the first big event that you’ve worked for. You have been stressing over it the whole week. You must be glad it’s coming to an end.”

Leo was relieved that he no longer had to slave over desserts and pastries, but he had no idea what he was supposed to do with his time after tonight. He couldn’t deny that it had stressed him out a lot more than he would have liked, but Finn and Logan had helped massively during the whole time, making sure that he wasn’t spending too much time in the kitchen, Logan taking him into the garden to get fresh air, Finn sitting him down in the library and reading to him until he accidentally fell asleep curled up in an armchair, the older man’s hands threading through his hair, pressing kisses to his forehead.

He was brought out of his thoughts and memories by a nudge to his cheek and smiled against Finn’s neck. “Where’d you just go there?”

“Mhmm...just thinking,” he replied softly, pressing further into the warm of Finn.

“Just thinking, huh? About?” Finn asked him, curiosity laced in his voice.

“About the past week. About you. Logan. How helpful you’ve been for the past week,” he smiled again, lifting his head to press a kiss to his cheek before resting in on his shoulder, staring up at him.

“Mhm yeah? Always going to help you, baby, always!” This made Leo lift his head directly off of Finn and step back to stare at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“You called me baby,” he said back in disbelief, a smile crawling onto his face.

Finn’s smile dropped. “That’s alright, right? I mean, I can call you that, yeah?” His hands left Leo’s hips and he whined pushing back forward.

“Yes. Yes you can call me baby. Sorry, you just surprised me. I like it,” he pressed another kiss to Finn’s lips, tracing them with his tongue, sighing into his mouth before pulling away to press the smaller man into his chest.

They stayed there again, swaying them against the bushes, Leo letting his mind wander back to Logan and Finn and Finn and Logan. 

“Logan was heading your way before you came out,” Leo lifted his head from where it was resting atop of the older man’s when Finn broke the silence, saying a sentence he had never thought he’d hear.

“Really? Why?” He saw Finn roll his eyes before leaning his forehead against his own.

“To see you, silly. You should have seen his face when I told him that I was coming to see you. Jealousy written all over it. He definitely wanted to get you on your own,” Leo wasn’t sure exactly what he was supposed to that. He felt the blush creeping up his neck and he let his mind wander and imagine exactly what Logan had wanted him for. He was pulled out of his little daydream by the smirk directly in front of his face.

“So, I should probably go and find Olli, who is no doubt furious with me. You, however, can go and find Logan,” Finn moved to pull away, but Leo held on tighter.

“What if he wasn’t coming to find me? He could have just been walking with you-” a hand covered his mouth and a pair of annoyed eyes were glaring into his own.

“Leo, stop doubting yourself and Logan’s feelings. You said you trusted me. So trust me when I tell you that he wanted to see you. And he was upset when he knew that you weren’t going to be alone. So go and find him!” Finn’s voice was firm and soft at the same time, eyes now shining with honesty, making Leo nod without even realising it.

He watched Finn search his eyes to make sure that he was listening to him and smiled brightly at him. The elder of the two leant forward and kissed him softly, cupping his jaw and lightly rubbing his cheek with his thumb before pulling away. 

“If I have chance, I’ll come and find you before tonight,” he murmured before completely withdrawing and walking away, grabbing Leo’s hand and pulling him along until they reached the edge of their little private area. “Promise me you’ll go and find him. He looked upset when he left,” this made his eyebrows furrow and he squeezed Finn’s hand to reassure him.

“I will. I will, promise. Now go before you get into more trouble,” he pushed him slightly, making him laugh brightly, causing a smile to form on his face and he let go of his hand and wandered out of view from Finn who headed inside the palace. He had no idea where Logan could be. He had no idea who he could ask. He sighed, picking up the pace, ready to search every hall, every room he could, every corner until he found him.

  
  


Logan wasn’t moping. He wasn’t. He slumped through the corridors, avoiding conversation and keeping his eyes out for James who he had almost run into a dozen times already. He wasn’t as good at this sneaking around business as he used to be. At least back then he wasn’t doing this alone. He turned the corner, slowly, eyes following each and every person before deeming it safe to go through, ears still listening for James’ huffs and heavy footsteps. He had almost made it to the secluded section of the palace when a voice rung out and he stopped ready to be handed a schedule and put to work on getting ready for tonight.

“Prince Logan! Logan, hey. You want to go for a walk?” He turned surprised that it was this voice and not the frustrated tone of James. Logan wasn’t expecting to see Leo today after having his morning plan ruined, and he definitely wasn’t expecting Leo to be the one to come up to him and start a conversation. That didn’t mean he wasn’t happy about it, oh no. He was probably beaming.

“Of course. Somewhere private. James could be anywhere. I don’t even know if he managed to round up Sirius yet and I don’t want to be the first caught,” he explained whilst walking past his safe spot and out into the open.

“Oh he hasn’t. Prince Sirius is still in the garden talking to Remus,” he watched a blush form on the younger boy’s cheeks but didn’t press for an answer. 

They remained in silence until they reached the outskirts of the forest, Leo slowing in his step. He turned around to look at him, silently asking why he was stopping.

“We’re not supposed to go into the forest. Especially not you. It’s out of the palace grounds…” he looked nervous and Logan softened at the sight of Leo fiddling with his hands and searching around for anyone outside the grounds.

“We’ll be fine. You’ve got me there to protect you if anyone happens to come across us,” he teased, but he was serious. If anything were to happen, he would make sure Leo was protected as much as he could. He would put himself in danger every day if it meant that Leo was safe. He felt the blush creep up his neck and he shook his head out.  _ Where did that come from? _

“If anyone should be protecting anyone, I should be protecting you. You are the prince,” Leo pointed out, and Logan had to refrain from rolling his eyes.  _ So what? That means that you should be harmed instead? _

“Just come on will you, before James has a chance to spot me,” he didn’t give Leo chance to answer and grabbed his hand and pulled him in. He knew it wouldn’t be smart to wander too deep, they may never come out again, so he walked until he found a shaded area surrounded by trees and let Leo’s hand drop. “So…”

“So?” Leo glanced at him confused and Logan furrowed his brows.

“You said you wanted to go on a walk. We are. What did you need?” He asked, seeing Leo get all fiddly again with his hands. He desperately wanted to reach out and grab them, still them with his own.

“Oh. Well, I just wanted to see you,” he wasn’t meeting his eyes and Logan narrowed his further onto him.

“That’s not the reason. You can tell me you know?” He moved closer to him, careful not to get  _ too _ close.

He looked up, apparently contemplating whether or not to actually tell him. “I...um...well Finn thought...that you wanted to talk to me. This morning,” he nervously said, not meeting his eyes.

Logan’s jaw clenched and looked away from Leo, hands drawn into a fist. Of course Finn would be the one to spot it first. “Well, Finn was wrong. I didn’t want to talk to you,” he lied, glancing back in Leo’s direction, immediately regretting it as he watched the teen’s face fall.

“Oh. Okay. I knew he was wrong. Right,” Logan thought Leo was stopping there and went to open his mouth to apologise. “Even if that is the case...I still want to see you. To talk to you. If you want.”

Logan closed his eyes and screamed at himself.  _ Idiot.  _ Why did this boy have to be so perfect. “I...yes. Yes I did want to speak to you. I did come to find you this morning.”

“Okay. Well...I’m here now. So let’s talk.” Leo’s voice had noticeably brightened and Logan opened his eyes to see a familiar smile on his face.

“Well I didn’t really have anything I needed to speak to you about. I just...wanted to see you,” he admitted sheepishly, but Leo didn’t look any less enthusiastic to talk to him.

“That’s fine. We don’t even have to talk if you don’t want to. But you can, you know. You can talk to me,” the teen told him softly, moving closer to where Logan had distanced himself from him.

“I have a feeling you are not just talking about having conversations about the weather,” Logan sighed, knowing that Leo was trying to get him to open up.

“Listen, I know you don’t trust me-”

“I trust you,” Logan looked over at him suddenly, shocked that he would even think that, think that one argument from weeks ago would determine everything. “I trust you Leo.”

Leo smiled at him brightly and took a deep breath. Logan readied himself for what was coming. “Okay. Okay. You can always talk to me. When it gets...too painful to keep it all in your head. You’re allowed to talk about it. And I’ll listen. I will.”

Logan had to close his eyes again to stop the tears that were forming behind them. Leo was so careful with him, so patient ever since his outburst, never coming anywhere near the boundary he once passed again. But this...how was he supposed to respond to this. To this amazing person who only ever wanted to make sure he was okay. And he felt the same way. He always wanted Leo to be comfortable around him, to feel safe and happy, which was why he made sure that at every opportunity he could the past week he showed it. But he wasn’t sure he was just doing it because Leo was his friend anymore.

Logan wasn’t sure when blue had slotted itself next to brown or when blonde became just as important as red. He didn’t know when it turned from prince  _ or _ cook to prince  _ and _ cook. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure he was even at that point yet. But he knew Leo had corrupted his Finn-filled mind and breached the walls he put up, only ever attempted and accomplished by one other person, and shoved his way past the cold stares, past the brooding looks, melting what was left of his hard exterior. He had successfully driven his way into Logan’s dreams and thoughts, cracking whatever resistance he had left to give. All from just that warm Leo smile and those kind eyes that latched onto every move he made, securing him. Grounding him. All from just his ability to calm a situation down, calm him down, and if he tried, the world down, with words that floated out and buried themselves into Logan’s memory. Into his heart. He wasn’t sure where he was supposed to go from here. How he was supposed to go on from here.

He realised that he still hadn’t answered Leo and opened his eyes to see those perfect blue ones staring back at him in worry. He let himself smile, a true smile, that he had only ever saved for Finn and moved closer to the boy, giving him chance to pull away if he wanted to. He wasn’t even sure that Leo felt the same way he did and he knew that there was something going on between him and Finn. But he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. So he didn’t. He kept moving closer and closer until he could feel Leo’s breath on his face and his eyes were right in front of him. He heard Leo’s breath hitch and looked at him, directly in his eyes, to check that this was okay, that he wasn’t overstepping. Because Leo had tried so hard to not cross his boundaries. He had to do the same.

When Leo made no move to pull away, Logan pressed closer, bringing a shaky hand to hold his jaw, caressing it lightly with his thumb. He moved his hand further over until he reached his lips and he ran it over his bottom one, once and then again. Leo’s eyes hadn’t left his face and his breathing was picking up every second. Logan’s sudden burst of confidence was going to run out soon and he knew he would kick himself if he didn’t do anything more than hold Leo. With a final glance of confirmation, he let his eyes flutter shut and pressed his lips softly to the younger boy’s, just for a moment, before pulling back, Leo chasing his lips. His own breathing had picked up and he felt his confidence disappear just like that.

He gasped and took a step back. Leo stared at him confused, hands reaching out for him. Logan let his own hands be taken and pulled back to where he was stood before, but Leo didn’t try and kiss him again. He let him stay there and breath. Let him sort through the thoughts shouting inside his head. He wasn’t sure why he kissed him. He wanted to and by the looks of things, so had Leo. He didn’t regret it. But...Finn. Logan loved Finn. There was something going on between Leo and Finn. He would never forgive himself if he got in between them, even if it hurt him.

“Let’s...let’s just pretend that didn’t happen,” for the second time that day, he watched Leo’s smile fall of his face. “Just for now at least. Just until I sort everything out. Until after tonight, okay?”

Leo didn’t look convinced and the smile that was now on his face was small and tight. Fake. He couldn’t look at it any longer, couldn’t look at Leo without his eyes trailing down to his lips. He took another step back, this time Leo letting him go. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m just not ready to face this. Not yet.”

Leo nodded. “It’s okay. You don’t have to explain yourself to me. Not yet. But you will, eventually...right?” He asked, hope evident in his small voice.

“I will. I will, promise. Just give me today. Tonight. To think,” he pleaded, not sure whether he should step forward and reassure him or step back to ground himself.

“Okay. Okay,” he still didn’t look convinced, and Logan would do anything to get rid of that false smile that had taken over his face. He would do anything to get the sunny, happy boy back. He just couldn’t do it right now. “We...we should probably head back. Before you get into more trouble.”

Leo didn’t wait for his answer, and turned on his heel, heading back towards the palace. Logan was torn between running after him and kissing him again or running further into the forest and hiding out there until somebody found him. He did neither, instead heading back in the direction he came from, walking through the palace halls, eyes down and ears blocked. He saw James approach him, Sirius close behind, red-faced and spouting who knows what. He didn’t listen. He couldn’t even if he tried. Sirius seemed to understand and dragged James away from him, giving him the space he needed and hated.

  
He headed in the direction of his chambers, feet carrying him on their own. It wasn’t until he closed the door behind him that he let out the breath he didn’t know he had held in.  _ What had he done? _


	6. Chapter six

Finn all but collided with Leo as he burst through the door, ignoring the looks he got from the other people in the room, and dismissing their formalities with a wave of his hand, eyes beckoning Leo to come over, to leave the room, to talk to him. Because he could tell straight away that something had gone down between him and Logan. From the way Leo’s face was currently blank and the sadness that was hiding behind his bright eyes. From the guilty looks Logan sent his way when he passed him not long ago on his way to his final fitting when he thought he wasn’t looking. It didn’t take much convincing, Leo taking a glance over to an older woman who Finn remembered as his mother, who shooed everyone away, giving Leo a knowing look, before he was dropping everything around him and out the door before Finn could get out of the way. 

He turned out of the doorway making sure to close it behind him before pulling Leo into the room across the hall, watching him with concern as he paced up and down the room, movements frantic and wide eyes scared and sad. He didn’t hesitate to move towards him, stopping him gently by the arm and looking into those said eyes, watching him crumble and taking him into his arms, tucking Leo’s head into his chest, despite their height difference. He heard the silent sobs rack against his body and he shushed him softly, arms rubbing up and down his sides, walking them slowly towards the chairs on the other side of the room, never breaking the hug.

He collapsed into an armchair, pulling Leo with him, wrapping his arms tighter around his waist when his sobs still hadn’t stopped. He didn’t know what spurred this on, or what had happened in the hour and a half that he had left Leo on his own. He made a move to pull back to look at Leo to try and figure something out but the arms around his shoulders tightened and the face in his neck pressed in further. Finn sighed and stopped moving, letting Leo cry against him, brain-racking to try and guess what had happened between the two boys to reduce him to this.

They stayed there for another ten minutes before Leo lifted his head to look at Finn. He couldn’t help the involuntary sigh leave his lips as he saw the boy in front of him, red-eyed and fresh tears still pouring out. He ran a hand through his hair, trying as hard as he could to calm him down. He regained himself faster than Finn had expected him to, lifting his arms to rub at his face, taking in deep breath after deep breath before facing him again, eyes brightening and smile coming back. It amazed him how someone so young could be in so much control.

All he wanted to do was ask what had happened, what was wrong, but he knew that wasn’t what Leo needed right now. He needed to be comforted and to talk when he wanted to talk. So he didn’t ask that. “Are you okay?” He asked instead, ducking his head down to catch Leo’s eyes from where he had let his head fall forwards slightly.

He heard the shaky breath before he felt it ghost his face, and he desperately wanted to push up and meet the lips hovering just by his own. But he needed answers first. He needed to help. “Leo? What’s wrong?” He murmured in his ear, bringing him closer.

Leo didn’t answer him straight away, sinking further into the warmth of his jumper until Finn made sure to pull him out of his thoughts, pulling his chin up so he could look into his eyes. Leo nodded at him and leaned back now fully facing him. “He kissed me,” he whispered, Finn barely hearing the words, and he wouldn’t have if the room hadn’t been so eerily quiet. He wasn’t expecting those words at all. He expected another argument or another fight. Not a kiss. It only added to his confusion. This was what they had wanted. What Leo had wanted. So why was he sitting here crying in his arms? “And then told me to pretend it never happened.”

He sucked in a breath when Leo said the words, running his hands more firmly up and down his sides. Finn waited a moment to check whether he had heard that right and let his heart tighten and crack for the boy in front of him. He knew how it felt to be on the opposing side of Logan, to witness his doubts and insecurities and to be pushed away from him. He knew what it was like to see Logan’s walls build themselves back up and watch him walk away. He knew and he never wanted Leo to know too. Leo had enough doubts about Logan’s feelings for him as it was. The last thing he needed was to be pushed away.

He let his mind wander through all the memories he had with Logan where he let himself be vulnerable, where he showed Finn how he really felt, whether that be about him or anything. Memories flashed through his head from when the two of them were younger and Finn let himself relive them for a moment. All of them, even ones he couldn’t decide were real or were just fiction his mind had made up to supply him with something to hold onto, something that would prove that Logan could open up to him.

_ “Finn! Fish come on, come on!” His hand was grabbed and he was being pulled deep in the forest, away from the gates and away from their nanny who was screaming their names, catching the attention of onlookers and the workers. “Come on before she finds us,” he smiled and pushed forward, this time dragging Logan from behind, giggling with the boy when they finally slumped down against a tree, heads resting on top of each other.  _

_ “We shouldn’t be in here, Lo. It’s dangerous. It’s outside the gate-” he started, looking around warily at the shadows the trees made, dancing around as they swayed in the wind. _

_ “We’ll be fine. I’ll protect you!” Logan jumped up arms out, a serious look on his face as he balled his little hands into fists to prove his point to a now laughing Finn. _

_ “I know you will. I’ll protect you too!” He mirrored Logan’s stance, standing almost a head taller than him, and they circled each other, fists out, playful looks on their faces, waiting for the other to break. _

_ It was Finn who dropped first, hands falling to his side and a grin splayed across his face at Logan’s victory swoop and jump. He grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to where they were sitting before, opposite each other. They sat in silence, taking the area in, the forbidden place where they had been warned about going in. It didn’t seem that bad to Finn. It was just like any other ordinary wood. The sun was starting to set and he knew that he should drag Logan back to the palace, back to the warmth, back to the protection of his parents. But he didn’t want this day to be over. He didn’t want this to be the last time he saw Logan for four months. He didn’t want things to go back to normal. He wanted summer to last longer, last forever if it could. Before Logan went back home. Before their studies started again. _

_ He was broken out of his thoughts by a whimper and lifted his head to see Logan staring at him, green eyes wide and filled with tears, steadily streaming down his face, his mouth pulled into a little pout, bottom lip quivering slightly. Finn moved forward in an instant, sitting crossed legged in front of him, hand reaching out, to pat his knee, or hold his shoulder, trying to get him to stop crying. _

_ “Why are you crying, Lo?” he whispered, watching his younger, smaller best friend rub at his eyes with his fists and push forward to hug him. He wrapped his arms around him gently and held him quietly. _

_ “I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to go home,” he mumbled against his shoulder, voice heavy with tears as he let out a sob and hugged him closer. Finn felt tears stream down his own face now. He didn’t want Logan to leave and go home either. _

_ “You have to. We have school,” he tried to give Logan the reasons as to why they had to part, hoping that maybe he would understand. He just clung to him tighter. _

_ “But I don’t want to. I don’t want to leave you,” he whispered into his ear, and Finn pulled away from the hug to look at his best friend. _

_ “We can still talk. It’s only for four months and then you’ll be for Christmas and your birthday. You’ll be seven then and we can celebrate together like we always do. It’s not that long,” the two of them moved away from each other slightly, sitting back opposite each other. _

_ “We will?” Logan asked, eyes wide and hopeful.  _

_ “I can write you letters and you can write me back,” he supplied, seeing the sadness fade from Logan’s eyes as he thought about it. _

_ “You promise?” He held out his little finger, face turned serious as his other hand swiped the remaining tears from his face. _

_ Finn linked their fingers together, smiling goofily to get Logan to laugh. It worked. “Promise!” _

_ It was really getting dark now and Finn knew that they would be in serious trouble for staying outside this late, nevermind about running away from their nanny and their now muddy clothes. _

_ “We need to go back, Lo. It’s dark,” he pulled them up and tugged Logan back to the direction they came from when he was turned around by a hand. Logan stood on his toes and leaned in to press a kiss to Finn’s cheek, smiling at him. Finn let his other hand wander up to where his face was red, touching his cheek. He had never been kissed there by anyone but his parents. He leaned in to press a kiss to Logan’s cheek, who giggled and pushed him away, wiping his face with the back of his hand. _

_ “Race you back!” He didn’t have chance to reply, Logan’s little legs already taking off towards the gate. He groaned and sprinted as fast as he could to catch up, knowing that Logan would never let him live this down if he was beaten. He was. The two of them smiled and turned to face each other when they heard the four angry voices shouting their names from the garden and they hurried back, hands clasped together so they faced their punishment together, for the last time in a long time. _

Finn didn’t realise he had spaced out for so long, so deep in the memories until he felt two hands press to the side of his face and lift his head up. Blue eyes swam into his vision, filled with curiosity and worry, which drifted away when Finn smiled at him slightly. He sighed and sat up straighter in his chair, Leo making a move to climb into his own, but Finn needed him close right now. They both needed to be close.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Finn didn’t want to ask any questions about what went down between the two of them, not yet. He didn’t want to relive more memories of being told  _ no, Finn  _ and  _ just forget it ever happened, alright?  _ But if Leo needed to talk, needed to be reassured, then Finn was going to make sure he was. Because he could. He understood. He could help.

“I probably should. But I don’t want to do that to do. You were pushed away too. I don’t want to hurt you,” he didn’t look him in the eyes, instead reaching up to play with Finn’s hair, and as nice as that was, he needed to get Leo to talk. But trust him to put his feelings behind everyone else’s. It’s such a  _ Leo _ thing to do. Make sure everyone else is okay before he is. Finn wasn’t going to let that happen.

“You won’t. Baby, I promise you, you won’t hurt me,” he said firmly, watching Leo soften at the nickname and pulling him closer. “Tell me. Tell me what happened, what he said, what the kiss was like. You can tell me,” he wasn’t surprised to find that he wanted to know. He wanted to know all of those things. Even if it did stir something inside him, even if it would hurt. He wanted to know.

“It was going well. At least I thought it was. He dragged me into the forest. Told me he’d protect me if anything happened,” Leo broke off with a laugh. Finn let his heart sting for a moment and saw the memory from not long ago pass through his mind again.  _ We’ll be fine. I’ll protect you!  _ He shook it from his head, focusing on the boy in front of him.

“What happened next,” he asked softly, after seeing Leo glance at him to check he was still okay to carry on. As if Finn wasn’t desperate to know everything that happened.

“I told him that you said he wanted to speak to me. Probably not the best conversation starter. He denied it...looked as though he was going to end it there. But I told him that I wanted to see him. He told me he lied, he did want to speak to me. I guess you were right,” Leo nudged his shoulder lightly.

“I’m always right,” he retorted, settling back slightly in the chair.

“I told him that I understood if he didn’t trust me, but he told me that he does. I wasn’t expecting it. I never thought he’d come close to trusting me this soon after what happened,” he sighed and looked out the window.

“Leo the argument was weeks ago. We fixed that. All of us fixed that. We can move past it.”

“And then he looked at me...just looked at me. For...a long time. I started to get worried honestly, I’d never seen him so lost in thought before. But then he moved forward, right in front of me. He just kind of held my face and came as close as possible. And then he kissed me,” he finished. Finn knew that wasn’t the end of the story, though, not by far. 

“And? What was it like?” He prompted, wanting this for himself now as well.

“You’re sure?” he nodded. “It was...different. We didn’t kiss for long, he pushed away almost as soon as it happened, I barely got a chance to kiss him back, but...it’s different from kissing you. You were sure about it, he was cautious, like he didn’t really want to kiss me. You did.”

“He wanted to kiss you, Leo. He did,” he pressed firmly. “Trust me!”

Leo smiled at him tightly. “Yeah. It was nice. I just wish he trusted me a bit more. Or let me talk before running off,” Leo’s face dropped again and stared down at his hands entwined with Finn’s, playing with his fingers.

“That’s just what Logan’s like. Logan has always been that way, walls up and mask on. He does trust you, he really does. This is just all new to him. Just give him some time. I’ll try and talk to him tonight,” he brought their hands up to his mouth, kissing along Leo’s knuckles.

“Tonight? I thought you were going to wait?”

“I know Logan. After today, he’ll take the first carriage out of here and back to either Dumo’s or home. If I want any chance of speaking to him before the wedding, it’s tonight,” he explained to him.

“Do you...do you think I should talk to him too? Before he goes?” Finn took a moment to think. It would help Leo, put his mind at rest and calm his nerves if he said yes. But it would probably prompt Logan to leave faster if he did.

“Let me talk to him first. If all goes well, then maybe you should. But I have no idea how this conversation is going to go,” he huffed, already seeing in his head Logan’s reaction to what he was going to say. He would probably run regardless of who spoke to him.

“Well then you should probably get ready. I've kept you away for too long, they’ll send somebody out soon. You’re in enough trouble with your advisor as it is. It will be starting soon and you and I have got jobs to do,” Leo pressed a kiss to his lips, Finn bringing a hand to his jaw to deepen it before the blonde laughed and pulled away, swatting the hand on his jaw.

“No time for that. Later,” he smirked and pulled himself from Finn’s lap, wincing at the stretch to his legs. He leant down for a final kiss before leaving the room and Finn to be pulled under by more thoughts and memories.

  
  


Logan paid no attention to what James was saying to him, or to the looks that Sirius was giving him. He stared at his hands or the ground or out of the window, never making eye contact when he did have to answer a question, which wasn’t often; James had given up by now. As soon as this conversation, whatever it was, finished, Sirius pulled him out of the room and towards the back of the palace, near the ballroom. Logan saw too many people bustling around the room, dusting every surface, cleaning every mirror. He did not want to be standing in there the whole evening. 

“Right, what’s going on with you? Eh? You were fine at breakfast,” Sirius pushed, leaning back against the wall, blocking his view of the room.

“Nothing,” Sirius looked as though he wanted to hit him. “Nothing I swear!”

“You know what, if you keep pushing people away and putting on this act, one day you’re going to lose everyone who asks!” Sirius wasn’t being blunt about it and Logan knew he was right. 

“Alright! Stop! I...I did something stupid, okay? God!” Logan threw his hands up in frustration and turned away from Sirius and towards the hallway. If he wanted to he could leave now, walk down the hall. He could leave before Sirius asked for any more details which he couldn’t supply.

“I’m sure it wasn’t so bad that you had to ignore everything people have been saying all afternoon. I won’t ask and I won’t pry, you clearly don’t want me to. But drop it now. This mood, get rid of it in the next hour. It’s Finn’s birthday and I’m sure you don’t want to ruin this evening by being your usual stroppy self, yeah?” his voice softened towards the end and Logan glanced over his shoulder to meet sympathetic eyes. He was so tired of seeing them cast towards him from Sirius, from Dumo, from Leo.

“It’ll be gone. I’m going to see Marlene and get my clothes,” he pushed off the wall and headed down towards the fitting room.

“Logan,” he stopped and sighed, turning slowly and raising his eyebrow. “Smile. Your best friend won’t want to see that frown stitched to your face next time he sees you,” he stalked off towards his own chambers leaving Logan standing in the hallway groaning. He didn’t frown that much. 

He grabbed his things from Marlene, not sticking around to make conversation and walked towards the west side and to his room. He sighed and sat on the bed, running his hand through his hair and leaning back until he was laying and staring at the ceiling deep in thought. He really didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to see Finn with his arm around June. He didn’t really want to see Finn at all after this morning. He wasn’t sure whether he could keep the guilt off his face when he saw his face and was reminded of what happened with Leo. 

He groaned and covered his face with his hand. Why did he kiss Leo? Why did he feel guilty about kissing Leo? Finn wouldn’t care; he was engaged. He was getting married in a month today! So why when he passed Finn after coming back from the garden did he feel the guilt crawling under his skin? He knew why obviously. He loved Finn. he loved him so much and he kissed somebody else. Somebody he was sure that Finn was involved with. But...Leo.

He sighed again.  _ Leo.  _ Gorgeous, sunshine boy Leo. He remembered the first time he realised he was starting to have feelings for Leo. The past week had been hard for him, constantly slaving over dessert after dessert. He spent as much time with him as possible outside of the kitchen to make sure the blonde wasn’t overstressing himself, the garden, the forest, a random room with a book. Reading with Leo was better than he expected it to be. Leo would read to him, but with his southern accent it was...well it stirred something in Logan. His overexaggerated hand gestures, his pauses in between sentences to input his own thoughts, his dramatic gasps after a twist of events. It reminded him so much of how he would spend his time with Finn, but it was so different at the same time. Logan wanted Leo to read to him every day, wanted Leo to cook breakfast specially for him and sit with him and not retreat into the kitchen every day. Logan looked forward to every chance he got to steal him away from the clutches of the pastries. He didn’t care what the two of them did. As long as Leo was with him. That was when Logan realised that he liked Leo. Really liked Leo. He remembered just as clearly when he realised he had feelings for Finn too.

_ Logan stepped out of the carriage before it had even fully stopped and made his way straight to the dining room where he was sure Finn was currently eating lunch. He ignored the calls from his parents, picking up his pace, almost running through the halls. It had been far too long since he had last seen Finn. He didn’t even reach the room before a hand was pulling at his and he was being twisted into a pair of arms. He didn’t have to look to know who it was, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Finn’s shoulders, hearing his parents and Finn’s behind them chastising them for being informal. He ignored them. _

_ “God I missed you so damn much,” Logan smiled at the words whispered in his ear and squeezing him closer, ignoring the butterflies erupting in his stomach when he felt Finn’s breath fan his neck from where his head had dropped. _

_ “I missed you too!” he murmured back. He heard footsteps retreat behind them, signalling that they were being left alone. Finn pulled back from the hug, Logan internally whining and ignoring the urge to pull him back. _

_ “We are going to have the best summer,” Finn was still too close for Logan to properly function, the words catching in his throat, deciding to smile back instead of making a fool of himself. “If we’re allowed, I was thinking we could convince our parents to let us go to the summer house for a week, get me away from the palace before...the inevitable,” Finn pulled a face at the thought and Logan laughed. _

_ “Still not looking forward to your birthday ball? Finn, you’re turning 16, you should be more excited than this!” Logan was more excited than he was. Every birthday ball since he could remember he and Finn would sneak away to the library or the garden, even the kitchen sometimes. He loved those nights where they could fully be alone, everybody else in the palace distracted by the music and the dancing to care if they disappeared for an hour or two, maybe even the whole night if they wanted. _

_ “It’s just going to be the same as it always is,” Finn argues back. “My father will make his usual speech, my mother will introduce me to people I’ve never met. The only good thing about this is that it’s in the summer so you can stay the whole night and longer!” Finn threw his hands up, smiling at him slightly. _

_ The words made Logan’s heart sore. The only reason Finn enjoyed it was because of him. “Well, maybe if we time it right we can escape for the whole night this time. But I like the idea of the summer house. It’s been a long time since we’ve been there,” by now they were walking out to the garden to their fountain in the very back, secluded and away from prying eyes. _

_ They laid down on the bench that really wasn’t big enough for the two of them to be side by side, but they tried. Finn rambled on for the better part of half an hour about everything and anything, his grades, the new staff, his brother. Logan just watched him, humming when he needed to hum, nodded when it was necessary. He watched his face contort into a smile when he was happy and a grimace when he wasn’t. Logan wasn’t even sure what Finn was talking about anymore. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the freckles and the red hair and the doe eyes that widened when he turned to get his opinion. He didn’t look away when Finn caught him staring and raised his eyebrow at him in question. He just smiled and shook his head, Finn accepting that as his final answer. _

_ He knew what the feeling settling deep inside was. He tried to push it down, tried to pretend that it wasn’t there. But seeing Finn like this, so carefree, so happy that he was here and staying and he was there sealed the deal and he couldn’t deny it anymore. He liked Finn. He shouldn’t but he did, he really did. Panic crept inside as he allowed himself to admit it, and as much as he didn’t want to, he turned his head to the side away from Finn’s face and looked at the sky, tuning out their conversation-well their one-way conversation at least. He felt him turn on his side and face him and he willed himself to stay where he was until he couldn’t anymore. _

_ He twisted in his side too to face him and instantly felt the back of his neck heat up, grateful that Finn could barely see it. Finn’s stare was intense and he wasn’t backing down, his gaze strong and holding Logan’s eyes to his. He smiled trying to distract Finn from the look he was quite sure he was sending to him and watched Finn smile back, almost melting him. They stayed there, just staring at each other until Finn eventually closed his eyes, resting his head under his arm. Logan refrained from reaching out and pushing his hand through the red hair right there. Instead, he sucked in a breath and turned away again. There was no way he could like Finn. No way! But he did... _

Logan sighed and sat up again, gaze drifting towards his outfit next to him. There was no getting out of this now.

  
  


“Finn will you stop fidgeting, please!” June pleaded and Finn glanced over at her apologetically, stopping his frantic movements to smoothen out his trousers. 

“Sorry, sorry,” he straightened out, holding his arm out for June to take. “Let’s do this. Okay, so this is how this is going to go. My father will most likely start the evening by bringing out the food, buffet-style as always,” it made for a quick getaway if he needed it, and he smiled at the thought. June nudged him. “Right. Then my mother will give me a tour of the people who I don’t know and we’ll make short conversation. The speech will come next, so be somewhere you can snooze off if it comes to it. We separate after that, we’ll have spent far too much time together by then anyways. I’ll make a swift exit and then we will reunite before the end of the evening and before anybody noticed I was gone. Yeah?”

June wasn’t looking in his direction when he glanced over at her, and he pushed his shoulder into hers. “Yes, yes that sounds good. Buffet, strangers, speech, sneaking off, sneaking in. Got it,” she turned her head and smiled at him. “Can we go in now?” 

Finn rolled his eyes and walked forward towards the door around the corner, hearing the music already. He sighed at the glances and looks he and June got. This was the first time the public had seen them together and Finn wasn’t looking forward to the constant questions of  _ who is this  _ and  _ how do you know each other. _ They would most likely notice the ring flashing on June’s finger which Finn didn’t even know she had bought yet, letting her choose her own ring but he was sure somebody would mention it sooner or later tonight.

“Finn! June!” he turned to the front when he heard his mother’s voice ring out across the ballroom, attracting the attention of everybody in the room. 

“Mother. What is it?” they stopped in front of his parents, Finn glancing around the room seeing who had arrived already. 

“Tonight is an important night, more important than our previous balls. I need you to stay the whole night. Don’t think I don’t know how you would sneak off. If you are, be sure to tell me beforehand so I can distract your father. Do not tell him,” she smiled at him, Finn smiling back. Of course his mother knew. She turned to June, smiling and talking with her while Finn looked at who would be the best people to talk to first.

He spotted James in the corner with his wife standing with Sirius. He could go there but he would most likely be stuck for a while. Kasey was walking in now hand in hand with Natalie making a beeline for Alex. Yeah, he wasn’t going over there. Logan’s sisters were here too, Thomas with them. Too many people. The Dumais were hanging by the doors to the garden, Katie traipsing in every now and then. He loved the kids and that would probably be his best chance to speak to Logan. But no, he’d be pulled into some kind of antic with Katie and Dumo seemed to always be hanging around watching him when he was visiting. Then there were the people he apparently knew but just didn’t remember. He’d leave his mother to sort that out. He glanced over to June to see where her gaze was directed and he was glad when it was towards the people streaming out of the adjoining doors to the kitchen with food. This was good. He could put off the introductions for now.

June practically dragged him over to the table, not giving the staff chance to place all the plates down before she had one in her hand, making her way up and down the table. He laughed seeing her throw a glance over her shoulder with a bemused smile. He caught Leo’s eye, brighter and happier than they were earlier but still wary. He sent him a reassuring smile and watched his eyes travel across the other side of the room. Finn didn’t need to look to see who he was watching. He made his way around the other side of the table, standing as close to Leo as he could and reached for his hand, squeezing it gently. Leo squeezed back and walked over to where the rest of the staff had migrated to, casting him a smile before he went.

“So, where do we head first?” June had found her way back to his side, plate in hand. “I must say I was not expecting a buffet tonight.”

“Ah, easier to slip away if nobody is seated and served. As to where we start, take your pick! Who looks the most interesting to you?” He watched her assess the crowd, eyes lingering on some groups more than others, particularly on where her own court was, her parents and Heather. “Why don’t we head over to your family first. Start easy,”

“Be warned, we could be there for a while,” they walked over, passing groups trying to engage them in a conversation, the two of them declining as nicely as possible.

“Your Majesties, My Lady,” Finn bowed, taking his place next to where June had walked to, listening to the conversation as much as he could, zoning out every now and then.

He hadn’t seen Logan yet, but he knew he would come, he never missed a ball. He smiled at the memories of previous balls that flashed to the front of his mind. It was fitting really that Finn decided to talk to Logan tonight, here in this ballroom, where all their feelings had stirred up those many years ago. 

_ It was New Year’s Eve and as usual, the palace was going to extremes to make sure the place was decorated accordingly. It seemed they were having another ball, again, despite the last one just being last week for Logan’s birthday. Logan. Finn was glad that he had decided to stay at Bardom with him. Finn was finding it harder and harder to spend time with Logan and ignore the feelings brewing deep inside him at the same time. He couldn’t do it anymore, he couldn’t do both things at once.  _

_ He stood to the side of the room, glass of wine in his hand, the only one he was allowed tonight, and glanced around, searching the faces for the familiar one who he knew would be here tonight. _

_ He was hoping, if he was lucky, to steal Logan away from the attention of the guests that only ever came for these special occasions. As much as Logan claimed to love the attention he received, he knew how uncomfortable he got when people he had never even met before came up to him knowing his life story and memories Logan wasn’t even sure he remembered himself. He knew this because Finn was the same, if not worse. Sure, he was outgoing and the most extroverted of the two of them, but he didn’t want to be bombarded with stories about himself.  _

_ He caught sight of the normally unruly curls of brown across the room, now pulled back and neat. It was not a good look for him. He still looked as beautiful as ever in Finn’s eyes though, but he couldn’t keep the teasing smirk off his face as he made his way over to him, dodging past the crowds of people. He watched Logan roll his eyes as he caught sight of Finn’s look and laughed, finally reaching him. _

_ “Enjoying yourself?” he bumped their shoulders together, eyes locking onto the emerald ones in front of him before quickly moving away, looking around the room again at everyone else. _

_ “Yes and no. It’s a good party. I just don’t want to be here,” Logan took a drink from his glass and Finn found it hard not to stare at him as he swallowed the remaining contents of his champagne. He turned before he could be caught staring, the familiar feeling of the blush only Logan could make happen sliding up his neck towards his face. _

_ He coughed and drank from his own glass before taking them both and placing them on the side, grabbing Logan’s hand and pulling him from the main room gently and through a side door, eyes watching to see if anyone was looking. _

_ “Finn where are we going?” Logan didn’t show any sign of pulling his hand away, allowing Finn to close the door behind them and leading them through the halls and out the back to the gardens they spent so much of their time in. _

_ “Needed a break. You did too,” he shrugged, leaning against the wall and looking over to the shorter boy. “Or did you want to be continuously moved from group to group for the rest of the evening?” _

_ Logan didn’t even answer, Finn smirking and pushing off the wall to stand side by side. They didn’t talk. They didn’t move. It wasn’t awkward. It never was with Logan. Finn kept his gaze firmly on the wall in front of him, feeling eyes burning into the side of his head. He let himself glance over for a moment, raising his eyebrow at him, and turning to face him fully when he didn’t look away.  _

_ “What? What are you looking at?” He moved closer, Logan staying exactly where he was. _

_ “You. Why, do want me to look away?” Finn laughed, neither of them breaking eye-contact. _

_ “No. But normally as soon as I look your way, you look away,” he hummed, close to teasing until he saw the blush spread across his cheeks. “Okay, what is up?” _

_ He had barely finished his question before a pair of soft lips pressed roughly against his own, sending him back into the wall, Logan standing in front of him, hands in his hair, trailing down to press flat on his chest. He gasped, feeling Logan lick into his mouth and wound his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to him. Logan pulled away, resting his forehead against his, eyes tightly shut, softly shaking his head. Finn’s eyebrows raised in question and he lifted his hand to stroke his jaw, Logan flinching away slightly. _

_ “I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” Logan murmured to him, pulling himself away from Finn. He reacted quickly, arm tightening from where it was resting on his hip. _

_ “Don’t be sorry. It’s okay,” he reassured, pressing his head in to Logan’s neck, breathing heavily.  _

_ He never expected this to happen when he dragged Logan away, but he was so happy it did. He had wanted this for the longest time, and somewhere in the back of his head he convinced himself that Logan wanted it too, but he always pushed the thought away. At least now he knew.  _

_ “I still shouldn’t have done that,” Logan was shaking now, trembling in his arms. _

_ “Hey, it’s okay,” he pulled back, sensing that Logan needed to let go, needed to breathe. _

_ “Listen, nobody can know. Nobody. If this got out…” Logan trailed off, eyes wide with fear. _

_ Finn understood. “I won’t say anything. I promise,” Logan calmed down at that. “But...I don’t regret this. I don’t. I’m happy you kissed me. Don’t feel bad about it.” _

_ Logan lifted his head up to meet his eyes. “I...I don’t know, Finn. I don’t know.” _

_ “Listen. It’s okay. We can go back if you want, or we can stay out here. You can forget about what just happened or we can talk about it. Just don’t do what you always do. Don’t shut me out,” he pleaded. He couldn’t lose Logan over this. _

Finn was pulled from this memory at the sound of the music lowering and the talking coming to a halt. His father was standing in the centre of the room, his mother by his side. He sighed, turning towards him, rolling his eyes at June when she sent him a quizzical look. He just nodded his head in their direction, June seeming to understand.

“Before we continue with this evening, the kingdom has an announcement to make. Firstly, thank you all for coming. Prince Finn, as bored as he seemed moments ago, is happy that you are all here,” Finn scowled over at his father; of course he was going to make a fool of him. “Secondly, tonight is the first time we are making this announcement publicly. We are pleased to announce that after all these years, Prince Finn is to get married. The alliance between Bardom and Coreder will be made official in a month with the union of Prince Finn and Princess June.”

The room was shocked to silence for a moment, probably by the news that Finn had finally given in to his parents wishes to marry after three years of reluctance. But they eventually broke out of their trance and they were clapping. Finn had to refrain from rolling his eyes again. He looked around to smile at everyone, nodding as he went before his eyes met a pair of sad ones, not clapping, not smiling, not happy for him. The room was soon back in action and the party was in full swing again. Finn looked to June and nodded discreetly over to where Logan was standing on his own. She smiled at him knowingly.

“You go. I’ll tell your mother that you’ve gone,” he sent her a grateful look and made his way over to him.

He dodged the people reaching out for him, sending them an apology, huffing every time. He reached Logan in less time than he expected, standing in front of him for a moment deciding what to say.

“Enjoying yourself?” He tried, seeing a smile reach Logan’s eyes. He shuffled closer, dragging his eyes over to the doors and back to Logan raising his eyebrow. “You want to head out for some air?” He tested.

Logan tensed for a second opening his mouth, Finn waiting for the apology and for him to decline and walk away. He was surprised when he closed it again, swallowing before looking up at him and nodding. They took a look around quickly before walking out the door to the garden, avoiding the younger Dumais children. They stopped at their fountain, the garden empty, the soft laughs and giggles in the distance too far away for them to worry. 

They didn’t say anything for a while, Logan determined to keep his eyes to the ground, despite Finn refusing to tear his gaze away from him. “Logan...we need to talk,” he started.

“What about. I don’t think we do,” Logan snapped back.

“Listen to me. Just...just listen, okay? I didn’t want to marry June,” that caught Logan’s attention, his head snapping up to meet Finn’s. “I didn’t know we were engaged until you did, I swear I didn’t. I was on my way to tell you before you heard from anybody else...but that didn’t go to plan obviously,” he took a breath.

“Logan, how could you think I would want to marry anyone? How could you think I was doing this behind your back, doing this willingly?” He felt the tears pooling behind his eyes, voice tight with emotion. 

“What did you expect me to think, Finn? I hear people whispering in corridors that you’re engaged to somebody, no word from you. I didn’t know what to think! I was upset. I was mad.”

“Not that! I never thought you would expect me to do this without talking to you first. Despite everything that happened between us, is happening between you, like you said, you’re still my best friend,” his voice caught on the last words and he closed his eyes. “Logan I love you. I love you so much. I wouldn’t do this to you.”

He heard Logan’s sharp intake of breath but didn’t open his eyes, not yet. He heard stuttering and soft crying and he willed himself to keep them closed but he just had to open them to see. He watched the tears pour out of his eyes, filled with hope, confusion, longing. Walking forward, he held his hand out for Logan, seeing both of them shake as he clasped them together bringing him closer.

“Lo, I love you. I’ve loved you ever since I can remember,” he looked directly into his eyes, pouring everything he could into his gaze. Logan smiled at him.

“But...what?” Finn looked at him confused. “You...you love me? You can’t love me. You can’t. The reaction we would get.” He ended in a whisper, smile faltering.

Finn didn’t know what to say. What could he say to convince him, to tell him that he did and that he didn’t care if people were against it? People didn’t even have to find out if they didn’t want them to. He tried to get this out, the words lodging in the back of his throat. Logan moved to pull back, to walk away. Finn did the first thing he could think of, grabbing his arm and pulling him flush against him, foreheads pressed together, eyes locked.

“Tell me you don’t feel the same way. Tell me you want me to let you go and forget this ever happened. Tell me you-”

Logan’s lips crashed against his, hands reaching up to wrap around his neck, his own reaching to cup his face. All Finn could feel was Logan, and he sighed against him, pliant in his arms. Logan softened the kiss and Finn felt the tears still streaming steadily down his cheeks, hand reaching up to brush them away. Logan’s mouth was warm and familiar and he felt tears falling from his own eyes knowing that he was finally able to kiss him again. They pulled back, resting against each other, Finn’s hands trailing up his sides, Logan breathing heavily, eyes closed, soft smile on his face.

“Fuck, Finn of course I feel the same way. Of course, I don’t want you to let go. I love you. I love you so much,” Logan rushed out bringing Finn’s mouth back to his. “But...I need to tell you something.”

“If this is about Leo you don’t have to,” Logan didn’t seem too surprised to know that he knew. “I know you kissed him. I kissed him too. More than once,”

Logan was quiet for a moment, face concentrated. “I want you both.”

“I want you both too, Logan-”

“But I can’t have you both,” Logan sounded as though he was talking to himself more than Finn and he grabbed his hand to bring his focus back. “Finn please don’t make me choose!”

“Hey, I’m not going to make you choose. I’m in the same situation here, remember? And you can have us both. You can. I don’t care how bad you think this is, how much you think people will judge, you can have us both.

Logan looked at him, eyes fearful. “People can’t find out Finn, they can’t,”

“They won’t. Nobody has to know if you don’t want them to. Nobody!” He said firmly, gripping his hands tightly.

“But you’re getting married, we can’t have this-”

“You don’t have to worry about that. Me and June are figuring that out, okay? Don’t worry.” Logan nodded at him, calming down slightly. He smiled at Finn and he smiled back, leaning forward again.

“Oh. Leo,” Logan slumped again. Finn sighed and leaned back knowing where this was going. “This morning...we didn’t exactly leave things the best way,”

“Oh, believe me, I know. But he doesn’t care. Logan, you were scared. He knows that and he doesn’t care anymore,” he said gently, stroking his cheekbone softly.

“I need to speak to him. We need to speak to him,” Logan rushed out stepping away.

“Not tonight. We need to head back before anybody notices we’re missing. But we can talk to him tomorrow, okay, first thing. I promise.”

“Okay. Okay,” Finn stepped back this time, bringing Logan’s hand up to his mouth, kissing it gently before pulling him forward, walking back to the music and the people and the dancing.

He couldn’t keep the smile off his face the whole time, even when Logan dropped their hands and put distance between them. The night was going much better than he expected it to, than he wanted it to. It was almost perfect. All he needed was Leo there to make it perfect, as well as a stop to this wedding. They stepped into the hall discreetly, faces confused at the silence, no music or conversation. 

Finn pushed his way to the centre of the circle and his eyes widened at the sight of Leo and Remus struggling against the grip of guards, Sirius fighting against Dumo to reach them, hair and shirt crumpled and face angry and scared. Finn took one look at the three of them, at his parents, at June, at the people around him, staring at them. His eyes lingered on Leo wincing in pain and then to the couple beside him. Something clicked in his head and all the pieces suddenly fell into place and he was moving forward before he was able to stop himself.

  
  



End file.
